The Third Ghost Hybrid His Foolishness Created
by ElusiveVisionary
Summary: Danny Fenton, meet Taylor Hecter! From the first day of school on, these two become close friends. A tragic accident brings them even closer! Let's just hope that Vlad Plasmius isn't behind this. . .
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of the show's characters. I only own Taylor Hecter._ **

**The Third Ghost Hybrid His Foolishness Created. . . **

**What happens when you mix a crime fighting teenager that has difficulty doing algebra , a new girl from Delaware, and a world of ghosts? You get two best friends that are drawn closer together after a freak accident! Can Taylor Hecter learn to deal as Danny did, or will she give in to the very power of power? Let's just hope that Vlad Plasmius doesn't have anything to do with this. . . though we know he does!**

**

* * *

**

**Large golden rays of morning sun hit a large, newly plastered sign that read, "Amity Park, Home of Danny Phantom." On it was a large picture of Danny Phantom himself, his arms crossed confidently, glowing green eyes oozing with arrogance, yet a hint of modesty. Passed the sign was a moderately large city, tall buildings sticking up like candles on a fresh birthday cake. Already in the early morning cars were zooming passed each other on the paved streets, and slight smoke from the opening restaurants could be seen. **

**In other words, it was the start of an ordinary day in Amity Park. **

**"HELP! HELP!"**

**Of course, as normal as any town could get when it was the favorite haunt of dangerous ghosts, literally. **

**The sudden screeching of a car, a slight lunge, and the shrieks of a terrified civilian were heard quite suddenly. A great giant glob of green ectoplasmic puss, as Jack Fenton called them, had slithered it's way through the sewage system and into the busy streets above. As it went up it picked up a rusty blue car, the man inside shocked and fearful for his life. People around on the sidewalks pointed and screamed as they watched the ghost shake the car around violently. **

**"Someone, please!" he called desperately, hanging onto his steering wheel as tightly as he could. It was clear that he needed a miracle, so he decided to use every ounce of faith he had to pray. **

**His prayer was answered in the form of a small figure, flying towards him with incredible speed. He was very human looking, only an unnatural white glow emanated from him. Bright white hair and lazer green eyes marked him again, some sort of a supernatural being. The attire he was donned with was all black with white boots, a belt, gloves, and a neatly trimmed color. Decorating his abdomen was the crafty letter D. **

**"Hey egghead! Couldn't you have waited until after breakfast?!"the boy asked sarcastically, flying just in front of the monstrous creature. **

**"It's Danny Phantom!" screamed a citizen on the ground with relief. Around him people cheered, filling the teenaged ghost with confidence. **

**The ghost responded by turning around, it's large red eyes shocked. It made a sort of confused sound before growling and snarling again, it's voice echoing off the buildings. The ghost boy pretended to understand it's grumbling, looking highly insulted.**

**"You don't care? Well then. . . I guess I'll just have to_ scramble_ you!" **

**Danny raised a fist and went at the ghost, punching the gooey arm and sending the car high into the air. The ghost recoiled and screamed, as did the man in the car. Danny quickly flew up,catching the citizen, vehicle and all, and putting him down on the road. **

**"Thanks man!" he shouted to Danny with a grateful look. **

**"No problem." Danny replied with a smile to him, then turned his attention once again to the ghost. The arm had faded into mist, leaving a much smaller ghost behind.**

**"Now to finish you off!"**

Danny's arm flew like a bullet to his Fenton Thermos, pulling it out with one fluid move. He aimed it with speed at the ghost, and immediately green goo filtered into the thermos as though a spaghetti strand into a hungry mouth. 

**"Got him!" he said to himself with a triumphant smile. **

**The crowd below seemed to erupt in one great cheer, and the flashes of video camera's could be seen in the crowd as the 8:00 News filmed yet another great save by Danny Phantom. **

**Deep within the blackness of the lens, through the wires, and into a new plasma TV, the video was now being played in the Hecter family's kitchen. . .**

**And here our story begins.**

**

* * *

**

**"Ugh. . . why can't today be Sunday?" sounded a cranky young voice from under her pillow. Taylor Hecter sighed irritably, rolling over on her stomach. Immediately the bright morning light hit her, making her close her golden brown eyes to shield them. Taylor was never quite the morning person, though everyone else in her family seemed to be. **

"**Good morning Miss Casper High Student!" said her mother as she walked into the room. Taylor groaned and pulled her blankets around her tighter, ignoring yet another morning session with her mother. Amy Hecter frowned at her daughter's lack of consciousness and pulled her dark blue blankets off her small form. **

"**Maaaa!"**

**Taylor opened her eyes and made a face at her mother, who disregarded it with a small wave of her hand.**

"**I'll have none of this, _new student_! It's time for breakfast."**

**Taylor growled in annoyance and sat up in her bed. Her mother soon disappeared out the door,Taylor's angry brown eyes following her. Though she was quite used to her mother's wake up antics, she still got thoroughly annoyed. It was worse now that her parents enrolled her in the local school, Casper High. The comments and blurbs about being a new student would never end now. **

"**Enthusiasm is good. . . unless it's 7:50 in the morning," mumbled Taylor, standing up and walking to her bathroom**

**Today was going to be quite the interesting day, she knew. **

**It wasn't only because Casper High happened to be the most haunted school in America, or the fact that Danny Phantom had been seen there frequently; it was simply because she would be alone. The school was as unfamiliar as her new house. . .**

**Everything would be different from Delaware. **

**Her thin, tan, feet hit cold tile as she walked into the shower. She automatically reached for her right side for the water tap, still not quite used to her new surroundings. Back in Delaware her shower had been set up differently, and she still had the memory. **

**Taylor and her family just moved in a month before. The house still had a cold impersonal feeling to it, and the smell was foreign to her. All she needed was some time to adjust. **

_**Why not start by remembering where the water tap is?**_

**Soon hot jets of water hit her bare back as she scrubbed her scalp with Spring Fresh shampoo. The smell of it comforted her, as it was familiar. Ever since she was younger she had used the same shampoo. **

_**Some things never change I suppose. . .**_

**Too bad that _anything_ had to change. She would have much preferred to be back home in Delaware. All of her best friends would have called her by now, babbling happily about the outfits they were going to wear the first day of school. She gritted her teeth and stepped out of the shower. No way in hell was she going to think about that anymore. She had already wasted a month being depressed. **

**The fog from the bath obscured her reflection in her mirror as she began to dry off. Every now and then she would catch her image, her eyes blank and dead. Lately she had been wearing the same lost expression. It was almost as if she didn't fit. Her soul was back in Delaware, while her body was here. She hated feeling split apart like that, being two things at once. **

"**After this, mom and dad won't move. I can be whole again.." she told herself silently. **

**If only she knew the irony of her words. **

* * *

**Danny Phantom phased through the thick wall to his room. As soon as he hit the floor, two bright blue rings whirled around him, turning him back into his alter ego, Danny Fenton. The transformation revealed thick dark circles under his bright blue eyes, disheveled jet black hair, and bruises covering his thin body. **

"**Great. . . another night spent chasing ghosts…" muttered Danny tiredly. **

**The passed few days had been that way. Whenever Danny would try to relax, sleep, or catch up on homework, a ghost would zoom by terrorizing someone. He hadn't had an ounce of rest, or a bit of time to prepare for the upcoming school-year. Now it was up to his own ingenuity to get to school on time, or else. **

**Today was Danny's first day of 10th grade. He wasn't quite so nervous, as he had been to Casper High a whole year already. However, going back to school meant waking up early, homework, Lancer, Dash beating him up, more homework, Lancer, and Lancer. It also meant dealing with the daily life and his ghost powers at the same time.**

That was always interesting. 

**Danny tiredly made his way to the bathroom to shower.**

"**One year older . . . no difference at all." He grumbled as he pulled off his shirt. It had grown a bit tighter due to his. .. later development. Danny was proud to say he was getting a bit muscular, but just a little. He still wasn't any comparison to Dash or the other guys. But hey, he had something. Besides his shirt being tight, his age had brought no change. Despite what he once thought, being 16 was no different than being 15, except the fact that he could drive.**

**Though, who needed a car when they had ghost powers to fly them to school?**

* * *

Author's Comments: This is my very first FanFiction, featuring my very own original character Taylor Hecter. I would really enjoy reading what anyone has to say, even if it may sometimes be negative. I'm well aware of the fact that I need alot of improvement, and criticism will definitely help.

The story is going to start out very slow, but it will start to get more interesting. My purpose is to provide the character's with a background and to illustrate how they feel, therefore developing their relationships better. Taylor is really what I'm talking about here.

Thanks! Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I do NOT own Danny Phantom. . . even if I wish I did. **

**Chapter 2**

**First Day Jitters**

* * *

"**Oh shit…" she muttered with complete fear as she walked into her first period class. Two dozen steely cold eyes looked back at her as she****looked all around, taking in her surroundings. The room wasn't very large, and blue walls accented an even lighter blue floor. Regular wooden desks were separated evenly around the room, as well as multicolored books. **

**_Great… the décor' is ugly, and so far the class looks like they hate me… _**

"**Hey it's the new girl!" came a nasal voice from the back of the room. Taylor looked back, an eyebrow raised, to see a blonde haired by with a football in hand. He was leaning back in a relaxed way on his small chair, and tossed the football lightly with his hands. Why he had a football in class was beyond her comprehension, and quite honestly she was not going to waste her time asking. **

**The sound of the boy's voice seemed to awaken the teacher, who looked up and smiled dryly at Taylor. **

"Well, it looks like our new student is here… and _late_ too." 

**The class sniggered. **

**Taylor felt immediately annoyed, and slightly flustered. To this class at this very moment she was fresh meat, and everyone wanted to get a good bite. That was of course, after they fried her to death on the social grill. Things didn't look good already, but being new, she would have to get used to it. **

"**I'm extremely sorry _Sir_. . . I'm not very _familiar_ with this school you see. . . as I've never _been_ to it before." she said in an airy and quite condescending voice. She had always possessed that quality about her that made her stand out, sometimes as a snob. However, she did not feel that way inside. **

**After this bitter comment, the class laughed at the teacher for his foolishness. He turned slightly red and grimaced.**

"**Take a seat Miss Hecter." **

**He pointed a nail bitten finger to a seat right near a boy. He had jet black hair and startlingly blue eyes. For some reason he looked extremely tense. Every second he would glance around as if expecting something. Beside him was a gothic looking girl. She was quite pretty, but didn't have an ounce of make-up on. Beyond her was a boy with glasses. He grinned to himself blissfully as he played with some sort of a hand held game. They didn't look too dangerous. **

**Slowly Taylor walked over and took her seat near the boy. This seemed to awaken him, and he looked over at her. She returned his glance and smiled slightly. He responded with a slight wave of his hand and a friendly smile. At least these kids seemed alright with her. However, she didn't have enough time to think about that. Quite suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere, a giant slam and a great crack split the floor in the front of the room. The room filled with the shrieks of fear from the terrified teens as they all jumped up from their seats. **

**Taylor, too, jumped up out of her seat and looked around, her almond shaped round eyes wide with fear and confusion. Was this one of Casper High's famous ghost attacks? Her mental question was answered when a large ghost materialized in front of them. She was quite plump, resembling some sort of a twisted lunch lady. **

"**Who dares serve fat free yogurt in the cafeteria?!" the woman shouted in her echoing voice. **

**By now all of the kids had left the room, with the exception of the gothic girl and guy with the game. For some reason she was rooted to the spot, staring in slight awe at this spectral creature. It fascinated her, the way it floated gracefully off of the ground, the pure light radiating off of it. Though it was yes, a dangerous ghost, she could not help but want to reach out and touch it. **

**That was until the evil lunch lady turned to her, narrowing her piggy little eyes.**

"**Was it you? You look skinny enough!"**

**Taylor scowled. She had always been rather thin for her age and height, but that didn't mean she had to be reminded all of the time. She was a distance runner after all.**

"**No…it wasn't me." she responded with irritation and nerve. The two kids beside her looked at her with disbelief that she would ever find the nerve to talk to the ghost that way. **

"**You dare speak to your cafeteria server that way?!"**

**The ghost bared her teeth and materialized large rolls of hotdogs from nowhere.**

"**Maybe. . . " Taylor responded with a nervous grin, stepping back a few feet. **

**This was not good. **

"**Then feel the wrath of my hotdogs!"**

**With speed that Taylor had never seen anything possessed, the ghostly being reached out and slammed the hotdogs into her shoulder. Unprepared and inexperienced, Taylor was hit head on. She flew back into the wall, all 101 pounds of her. A soft gasp left her lips as she connected with the hard blue wall, and slowly she slid down. **

**The goth girl and techno boy both groaned in sympathy.**

"**It'll be alright! Help is on the way!" the girl cried out with a nervous grit of teeth. **

**Taylor however didn't feel so optimistic. Especially now that the ghost was advancing upon her with an evil smirk.**

"**Hey! Lunch lady!" came a young and ghostly voice from the corner of the room. **

"**Huh?" Both the lunch lady and Taylor looked back to see, yes it was indeed, Danny Phantom floating in mid air. His arms were crossed and a slight smirk sat upon his lips. **

"**It looks like you wasted all of your meat hurting people... again. . . why not try a little pro _TEEN_!" **

**Danny Phantom slammed into action, punching the lunch lady with a devastating uppercut. She screamed in agony, causing Taylor to cover her ears and close her eyes. The very sound sliced into her, and she could not stand it any longer. She didn't want to deal with it now, especially with the cutting pain of her shoulder. **

**After many bangs, booms, and shrieks, there was no more sound. Taylor was afraid to open her eyes for fear that she was dead, and only did so when a hand was gently put on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Danny Phantom inches from her, human concern and compassion evident as he looked over her bruised body.**

"**Are you okay?" **

**Behind him were the two teens, the gothic one looking concerned and the techno one biting his bottom lip as he watched her. **

"**I'm fine.." she answered in a clear and concise voice, trying to stand up.**

**The ghost boy gently pushed her down and smiled warmly. **

"**It's alright. I'll take you to the school nurse." **

**This was Danny Phantom, and she was proud to be meeting him, but she didn't want to feel helpless and weak. That was not a part of her character. Any time Taylor Hecter lost, it was with a tremendous fight. Before she could protest however, the ghost boy scooped her up in his arms. She gasped slightly, beginning to struggle when he said in a gentle and kind voice, " Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you." Something about the goodness in the way he carried himself made her trust him. **

**The ghost boy turned to both of the teens and nodded. The girl looked slightly annoyed as he eyed Danny and Taylor. **

"I'm just taking this..citizen to the nurse. See you two.._citizens_ around…after school at my house- er secret headquarters maybe..?" 

**The techno guy grinned and nodded while the girl rolled her eyes. Somehow Taylor began to get the feeling that he was familiar with them, but she didn't get to dwell on it much longer. **

"**Th..anks…wha? What are you doing?!" she asked with fear as the ghost boy walked towards the wall and did not stop.**

"**This is the quickest way," he explained politely. **

**She did not know what happened, but her and the boy simply stepped through the wall as though it were air itself. Taylor was shocked, and completely intrigued at the same time. Danny Phantom saw the look on her face and simply said," Intangibility." **

"**Intangiwa—ahhhh!" **

**He held onto her a bit tighter as he literally sunk with her into the floorboards. Taylor closed her eyes tightly again, only feeling the cold almost non- existent protection of his arms. Then she was carefully put down on a chair or some sort of seat. **

**She poked one eye open and looked around.**

**He was gone.**

"**I didn't even get a chance to thank him.."**

**However, somehow, she knew that he could hear her. **

* * *

**This was quite a jump wasn't it? Poor Taylor isn't even in the school an hour and she was a deadly encounter with a ghost! Good thing Danny was there to help her. . . but things might not get too much better for him if Taylor gets any more suspicious. As you can maybe tell, she is a natural detective, always questioning and observing.**

**Thanks to all for the reviews and comments. I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me Do not Own Danny Phantom. If I did his name would probably be Mike and he'd have brown hair. **

**Chapter Three: Danny Phantom's Girlfriend**

**

* * *

**

**Mobs of children wrapped around a small, nervous looking figure in the middle of the hallway.**

**"Does he have soft skin?!"**

**"Is he really tall?"**

**"Is he handsome?!"**

**"What is he like?!"**

**"What's it like being his girlfriend?!"**

**Taylor was up against her locker. Flocks of girls and boys came out of nowhere it seemed to bombard her with questions. The air was becoming warm, and suddenly she was suffocating. She needed to get out, fast and soon.**

**"For the last time- I'm _not _his girlfriend!"**

**News of the attack and the heroic save by Danny Phantom spread through Casper High like wildfire. The next day when Taylor walked through the doors, she was no longer known as the new girl. Now she was dubbed, "Danny Phantom's Girlfriend." Though this was quite a nice change from being at the bottom of the food chain, she was tired of people asking her what Danny smelled like.**

**Apparently the school newspaper was involved. One of the photographers stayed in the room during the attack, taking pictures. On the front page of the paper, Taylor was greeted to the sight of herself looking as though she was going to have a heart attack, being held securely by Danny Phantom.**

**It. Was. Disturbing.**

**She never enjoyed being in newspapers, and this was exactly why.**

**Taylor pushed her way through the crowd and began to run. She was very used to running, as she ran every day. Back at her old school she was on the varsity track team, and spent all winter and fall winning local races with record breaking times. It was times like these where she was thankful of her ability; hopefully she would be able to lose the crazed fans.**

**Whirls of lockers and eager faces past her as she ran in a sprint down the hall. Her natural stride was tall and lean, gracefully charting out a location for her refuge. She needed to find her hiding place, and fast. Already she could feel the hot ragged breath radiating off the large group of kids as they chased after her wildly.**

**"It's that girl- wait!" came a voice distantly behind her.**

**She turned sharply down one of the many hallways in Casper high, and luckily found some sort of a Janitors Closet.**

**"Please don't be locked!" she begged silently as she tried to open it. With a few tugs and pulls it sprang ajar.**

**Breathing heavily, Taylor closed the door and backed away slowly.**

**The room was dark, cold, and lonely. It was the perfect hiding place.**

**Shadows and cries of the mob immediately past by, and she sighed a bit in relief. It was over; for now she was safe. That was until she hit something warm and soft.**

**"AHHH!!!"**

**Taylor turned back swiftly to see the same black haired boy from yesterday's class. He looked as shocked as she did, and put his hands out in front of**

**him.**

**"Calm down!" he said nervously.**

**She relaxed a bit as she realized he was on her side.**

**"I'm sorry- I just- I mean-" she pointed with a shaking hand to the hallway, "they-"**

**"Are after you because they think you're my- I mean, Danny Phantom's girlfriend. . ." he said dully.**

**Silence.**

**Both of the teens looked at each other for a moment, before turning a slight shade of red. The reality of their situation hit them both hard.**

**"I..I'm Taylor," she said, holding out a thin muscular arm.**

**Danny took her hand and shook it.**

**"Yeah…I know. . ." he said, indicating to her newfound fame," and I'm Danny, Danny Fenton."**

**Her gaze dropped to the floor as she studied her feet.**

**"So . . . what are _you_ hiding for?"**

**She looked up to see Danny nervously gritting his teeth.**

**"FENTON!"**

**"That." he answered shortly.**

**Danny and Taylor both looked back to see the outline of the same blonde haired boy Taylor had seen the day before. He seemed to be angry, looking for Danny fervently.**

**"Him…" muttered Taylor in understanding. She heard about him. His name was Dash, and he thought that because he occasionally helped win a football or basketball game, that he was the best thing in the world. He was a far cry from some of the polite and modest athletes she came across. He was just stuck up and annoying.**

**When he was safely gone, Taylor went to the door.**

**"We better get to homeroom. . . or Lancer will murder us"**

**Danny nodded with a grin.**

**"Or he'll just bore us to death with Moby Dick in Detention." he said with amusement.**

**Both of them laughed, and as Taylor walked with Danny to class she realized that he might just be a friend.**

**………………………………………………………………**

**"So you're from Delaware, right?" asked Sam, the goth girl she met yesterday.**

**Danny had two other best friends, and they both seemed okay with Taylor, though Sam didn't really like it when Taylor sat near Danny. She figured it was because she was protective of him; they'd been friends since the second grade.**

**"Arden, Delaware." Taylor informed as she slid her green lunch tray down the serving table.**

**"Isn't Delaware the smallest state in the U.S?" asked Tucker as he looked at the selection of lunch. They were serving nothing edible looking, but Danny told Taylor that it was like that every day.**

**"I'm almost certain, but not too sure." Taylor said with a grin. Tucker she found, was quite odd, yet funny at the same time.**

**"Don't mind him," Sam said as she smirked playfully at Tucker. "All of that meat is starting to go to his head."**

**Taylor laughed lightly as she watched Tucker glare at Sam. "Whatever, veggie queen."**

**Same was a vegetarian, while Tucker was quite obsessed with meat. Danny said they argued constantly.**

**"Veggie queen for a very good reason . . . all of those poor animals! We don't _need _meat you know." Sam argued back venomously.**

**". . Crazy people like you maybe."**

**Both teens looked as though they were going to kill each other, until Danny stepped between them calmly.**

**"Are you two arguing about food again?"**

**"He-She started it!" they both shouted at the same time, pointing to each other. The line moved down a bit as Danny grabbed a hamburger.**

**"Well, whoever started it better stop. . ." he said, looking over at Taylor apologetically. She could tell that he didn't want her to leave their little circle. What he didn't realize was that she couldn't leave it. If she did she would get preyed on and eaten alive by crazy Danny Phantom fangirls.**

**"It's really okay. . . I argue with my friends all the time." she assured lightly as she bit her bottom lip. She missed her friends greatly at the moment.**

**Tucker, Sam, and Danny shifted uncomfortably and gave her an understanding look. They all knew that if one of them ever moved they would be lost. The mood was suddenly heavy, and Taylor didn't want it to stay that way.**

**"But I must say.. meat rules," she said grinning vividly at Sam while she picked out a hot chicken leg from the serving booth.**

**"Score!" shouted Tucker as he high fived Taylor.**

**Sam scowled.**

**When they all bought their unappetizing meals, the kids took Taylor to their familiar table. It was about in the the center of the cafeteria, across from the popular table. There seemed to be one in every school, all filled with _really_ dumb kids.**

**"Welcome, to the Loser table." Sam said with a relaxed and proud smile as she took her seat.**

**Taylor smirked slightly at the comment.**

**"You guys are pretty cool losers."**

**"Yeah, we know," said Tucker with a pleased look on his face.**

**"Modest Tucker?" Danny asked with amusement as he sat down near Taylor.**

**Tucker didn't hear him however, as he pulled out his PDA.**

**"We have a lot of work to do.." he stated as a 3D Diagram sprang up. Taylor looked at it with awe.**

**"No..we don't." said Sam with gritted teeth as she pushed a button on Tucker's PDA. The diagram faded.**

**"Not now."**

**Taylor looked with confusion to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were hiding something, and she wasn't sure what it was.**

**"Uh…that was just a project." Tucker said with a fervent nod to Taylor, who looked very skeptical.**

**"A loser project?" asked a very thick Spanish voice from behind her. Taylor turned around to see a very pretty girl. Around her were several other girls. All had their arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She had a superior and snobby look about her that made Taylor want to laugh with contempt, but she just kept silent. The girl narrowed her eyes at Taylor and flipped her hair.**

**"You may be Danny Phantom's girlfriend, but I'm prettier." she said icily.**

**"Danny Phantom is not my boyfriend!" repeated Taylor with anger. Did she have to keep repeating herself?!**

**"And I don't know if you're that much prettier than her Paulina," said Sam with a smirk to the other girl.**

**So her name was Paulina.**

**"I'm the hottest girl in the school, loser." said Paulina, now looking at a pleased Sam.**

**"I don't know about that. I mean, she is pretty good looking."**

**Taylor blushed and fingered a few strands of her long curly brown hair. Paulina scowled at her angrily and huffed.**

**Danny frowned a bit in defeat.**

**"She really isn't going out with him Paulina. . .Danny likes you, remember?"**

**The angry look Paulina had seconds before was replaced with a cheerful look.**

**"Really?!"**

**"Uh-Yeah," Taylor said rolling her eyes, stating the obvious.**

**"Good. Then have fun eating at the loser table _Taylor."_**

**And then she was gone.**

**"Who is she, and why is she such a bitch?" asked Taylor with a scowl.**

**Danny still had his enormous blue eyes fixed on Paulina.**

**"She's Mrs.Fenton. At least, she will be."**

**Sam rolled her eyes and pushed her lunch away. Suddenly it became very clear to Taylor. Sam liked him. Out of respect, Taylor moved a bit farther away from Danny. She didn't want to be too close and hurt Sam's feelings. Behind all of that dark gothic behavior, she was an extremely nice person who didn't deserve to feel such hopeless pain.**

**"Thanks for the compliment by the way Sam," said Taylor with a slight blush. He had never thought of herself as pretty, though she would constantly receive compliments.**

**"Oh..no problem at all. Especially if it makes _Paulina_ look bad."**

**"That's really hard to do," Danny commented with a sloppy grin to Paulina who was sitting opposite him.**

**"Just remember something Danny. Beauty fades, stupid is eternal."**

**And that was the start to a beautiful, twisted friendship.**

* * *

**Gah. I had practically no time to write the passed few days Oo. **

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Read and Review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Danny Phantom, for the last damn time! **

**Chapter Four:The Secret**

**

* * *

**

**As the weeks went by, Taylor grew closer and closer with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They regularly made her a part of their routine, and even hang out with her after school. For the first time in awhile, Taylor didn't feel that horrible loss of her friends. She wouldn't forget them ever, but she was finally starting to move on.**

**However, under that perfect and happy friendship, beneath their blissful and smiling faces ,was something hidden, kept secret. Something was going on, something they were not telling her.**

**Taylor was lying lazily on her bed. It was a cool November Saturday afternoon, and her parents had gone out to eat, leaving Taylor and her older brother Michael home. Instead of getting bombarded with questions about math homework he wouldn't ever complete anyway, Taylor decided to lock herself in the safe refuge of her room. Now, alone within the confines of her four walls she could think.**

**Then came the loud rock music from across the hall, shattering the peace and silence.**

**Michael was a punk, no other word for him. He wore long baggy pants, usually with oversized te-shirts. His idea of a fun day was hanging around in the park, drinking or tormenting the locals. Oh, and let's not forget the time he took the family car out for a joy ride and crashed it into a tree. He was good hearted deep down, but very out of control. As of this moment, Taylor didn't feel like dealing with him.**

**With a sigh, she put her arms behind her head and looked up through her window into the clear blue sky. She should be happy right now, and she knew that. However, the idea of her friends not trusting her enough to share something was unsettling to her.**

_**What could it be? What is so significant that they can't tell me? **_

**Suddenly, Taylor saw something in the sky. It was a small figure, chasing after a bigger figure. She wasn't quite sure what was going on until she saw green ectoplasmic blasts.**

**"What are you running for Plasmius? I thought I wasn't a threat!"**

**The familiar voice of Danny Phantom rang in her ears, and she jumped off her bed to get a closer look.**

**"I'm not running fool! Flying, running. Big difference."**

**She could just see the scowl on the younger ghost's face.**

**"And that, dear child, is why you are not a threat!"**

**The two continued to send blasts at one another, fighting as though a violent dance. Taylor grinned a bit to herself as she eyed Danny. He really did amaze her. Though he was just a kid, he tried as hard as any adult to keep Amity Park safe. He would suffer loses, but in the end he would always come through for the people. It was rare that you met someone like that, a being so heroic. He was a ghost, but so human.**

**"Watch this Plasmius!" shouted Danny as he split himself into two. Taylor had heard about that move on the news, but she didn't ever think she would see it.**

**The two Danny's blasted green rays at Plasmius, who put up a purple shield and deflected the attacks swiftly. The beams of light bounced back and hit Danny directly in the head. The young ghost screamed in agony as he felt pain sweep over him.**

**And then he fell.**

**"Danny!"**

**His small, lithe figure speeded through the sky, lower and lower and lower. Taylor watched fearfully as he hit the ground hard just a few hundred yards in front of her house. The crash his body made was sickening, and she flinched.**

**"Danny!"**

**Taylor jumped out of her window and landed catlike on the ground. Then she took off in a sprint to the limp form of Danny Phantom. His silvery white hair was matted down messily, and he moaned in pain.**

**"Danny! Danny! Are you alright?" She cried out as she knelt beside him.**

**"Oh God. . .Danny!"**

**"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"**

**Taylor craned her head up towards the sky to see the smug looking older ghost. He smirked as he crossed his arms, clearly proud of the injury he inflicted upon the younger ghost.**

**"What does it look like genius?!" shouted Taylor angrily.**

**She knew it was wrong to engage in any conversation with this pitiful creature, but her anger caused her to think unclearly.**

**"Is someone sorry that their beloved Danny Phantom is hurt?" he asked mockingly, flying lower to her.**

**"You're going to be even sorrier if you don't get the hell out of here!"**

**Plasmius's evil laugh filled the air. It was mingled with disbelief and sheer evil amusement.**

**"And what could you possibly do to me, my _pretty _little child?"**

**He was answered as quite a large rock connected with the side of his head.**

**"That!"**

**He wasn't amused anymore, and he wasn't messing around. Now she was going to pay, dearly.**

**Plasmius growled low in his throat and sent a large ectoplasmic blast at her. Taylor flipped backwards and landed gracefully on her feet.**

**"Stand still!"**

**"Make me!"**

**"I will!"**

**"You wont!"**

**"Oh yes I WILL!"**

**"You can't!"**

**"You'll have to run!"**

**"I do that anyway!"**

**WHAM! Another rock hit him, and his nose began to bleed.**

**"Want more?!"**

**He honestly didn't, but he was far too angry to give in. With an evil frown, his eyes glowing red, he began to speed at her.**

**"..Oh _shit_."**

**Taylor began to run, far faster than her racing pace, dodging ghost attack after ghost attack. What was most important was that he was being drawn away from Danny, her initial plan.**

**Even with her ability, there was only so far she could run at this pace. She needed to think fast. Then she saw it. . .**

**Her neighbors had a set of wolfhounds, both extremely dangerous. They would attack someone just standing in their way. It was her only shot. Taylor ran as fast as she could towards the fence and then began to sprint and sprint.**

**Plasmius caught up to her and passed her with his flying.**

**"Not so fast now are you child?!"**

**"Maybe not. . . but you're screwed!" she screamed with amusement as Plasmius flew over the fence into the dog pin.**

**He was too low, and the violent dogs grabbed hold of his cape.**

**"..Oh cheese logs!"**

**His screams and shouts brought a smile to her face.**

**"Mission accomplished."**

**And now to get back to Danny.**

**Taylor ran back to the spot where she left him to find him still dazed on the floor.**

**"Danny.."**

**She sat beside him and put a delicate hand to his head. His eyes fluttered open.**

**"Taylor?"**

**Then they closed. He groaned, tilted his head to the side, then two large rings formed over him.**

**"DANNY?!"**

**The familiar face of Danny Fenton appeared in front of her, bleeding and hurt. The shock of it brought her to her feet, her hand over her mouth.**

**_"That's_ the secret. . . that's what they've been hiding."**

**"He's _Danny Phantom__."_**

**She looked at his unconscious figure, a mixture of shock and fear on her face. Danny Phantom and Fenton needed help, and fast.**

* * *

**Now Taylor knows, after a few months of speculation. And she finally meets Vlad XD Who is now being torn apart by dogs!**

**YAY!**

**The best part about this chapter I think is the little verbal fight between Vlad and Taylor XD I laughed while I was writing that.**

**Anyway, I wont be able to post until Tuesday.**

**Tommorow is my birthday, the next day I have a meeting then work. **

**Read and Review plz, and thanks to the ppl who have **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I tried to buy Danny Phantom, but it's owned by the company of Nickelodeon and they **__**wont**__** sell it to me :-o**_

**Chapter Five**

**The Awakening**

* * *

**Hours had past since a hysterical Taylor had called Sam and Tucker to come over. At the time, Sam had**

**been in her room listening to Nirvana when her black skull phone rang. She had squinted at the tiny name "Taylor," and sighed.**

**"Hello?"**

**Sam was greeted with hysterical crying.**

**"Sam! Danny, at my ****house.**** . ., Plasmius, Danny Phantom, hurt! Come quick!" was all she heard before her phone dropped to the floor, Sam Manson running out the door.**

**Tucker had a similar experience, only his involved a hologram of Taylor, her long curly brown hair messed tousled and her face pale and glistening with tears.**

**Taylor had thrown her phone to the side, running back to the pale Danny that was on her bed. Soft white sheets were thrown over him in an attempt to keep him warm from the cold November air, and a light blue cloth was on his head.**

**Now, she looked down at him.**

_**He's Danny Phantom. . . No wonder why they were so paranoid around **__**me.**__** . . no one can know about his identity. .. **__**all**__** this time. . .**_

**Thoughts raced through her head as she gazed down at his frowning face. He seemed to mature more and more every day, and worry seemed to be imbedded in him. She wondered how all this time he had managed to survive, to balance his life with his powers. He faced so much danger every ****day.**** . . he was so strong, yet very weak at the same time.**

**Taylor gingerly rested her hand on his forehead, feeling as he was cooling down from the radiation of the ectoplasmic blast. It was only a matter of time before he recovered, but she still wasn't sure what she should do.**

**If she called an ambulance, someone would surely put two and two together, but if she didn't he might end up perishing. Taylor closed her eyes tightly then looked back at Danny again. His frown cut into her like a knife, and she gently took his cool hand in hers.**

**"It'll be alright Danny. . . I'm not leaving you."**

**"****Woah****. . ."**

**Taylor looked up in shock to see Mike, her older brother staring down at her and Danny with disbelief and curiosity.**

**"****Yo****. . . Why is there some unconscious dude in our house?" he asked in his punkish sort of accent. His eyes found Taylor's and he raised a single eyebrow.**

**"He's ****hurt.**** . . he's. . . ****gah****, just get out Mike!"**

**Mike frowned and walked to the other side of the bed. He might have been a bit of a rebel, but he would never want anyone hurt.**

**"Taylor, I think we should call an ambulance. . ."**

**"No!" she cried, jumping up and startling Mike.**

**"He****we**** were playing ' who can hold your breath the longest,' and ****erm**** Danny here just took it a bit far."**

**Mike rolled his eyes.**

**"Then why does he have bruises all over him?"**

**"He's a football player," explained a voice from behind them both.**

**Mike and Taylor looked over to see a pale Sam and Tucker, standing in the doorway. Sam looked around Taylor's room a moment before her eyes settled on Danny.**

**"Danny!"**

**She rushed over to him, pushing Mike out of the way, and covered her mouth in fear when she saw how white and dead looking Danny was.**

**"Oh man****.."**** Tucker said with concern as he walked over to Taylor's side of the bed, looking at Danny.**

**"That's ****it.**** . . you guys, I'm calling an am-" but before Mike could finish his sentence, Danny's eyes fluttered open.**

**"****Wha****..?" he slurred drunkenly as reality swam in his eyes.**

**"Danny! You're okay!" both Sam and Taylor said at the same time, throwing their arms around him. Both of their heads connected as they swooped down.**

**"****Ow****!" their voices both sang as they looked up at each other.**

**They both muttered apologies before looking down at an amused ****Danny,**** Tucker's slight sniggering in the background.**

**"It's good to know I'm loved. . ."****Danny**** started, his voice becoming ****more clear**

**". . . And where I am. . ." he finished, looking around Taylor's pristine room.**

**Taylor smiled down at Danny**** and her eyes filled with tears of happiness. Mike ****however,**** wasn't feeling the love.**

**"Okay. . . I'm **_**way **_**out of here dudes," he said as he walked away.**

**When he was gone, Taylor let out a breath of relief and looked down at a confused Danny. Suddenly however, something cold and hard filled the pit of her stomach. She realized suddenly that there was no trust between them. . .**

**"I never got the chance to thank ****you for saving ****me.**** . .Danny Phan****tom," she said quietly.**

**"Wait ****wait ****no****. . ." Danny said with realization, looking at Taylor guiltily.**

**She knew**

**"I- Taylor, I think that we owe you an explanation****.."**** Danny said, trying to find the right words.**

**Taylor's face hardened slightly as she turned away from the group, her eyes starting to water.**

**"It's okay that you didn't tell me. I can understand why you wouldn't trust me enough." she said in a slightly bitter and shaking voice.**

**Silence followed her words, and she felt Sam shift uncomfortably.**

**"I mean, after all, I am just your **_**friend**_**," she spat, turning around to see them all looking slightly alarmed.**

**"It isn't**_** like **_**that Taylor." Danny said sitting up on her bed. He felt a bit better now that he had rested.**

**"Yeah, Danny's parents don't even know." informed Tucker nervously.**

**"No one but ****me****, Tucker, and Jazz know!" Sam said consolingly.**

**Taylor closed her eyes as tears began to drizzle out of them. She had been such a fool to think that they were close, a fool to think that they really trusted and cared about her. ****All of those months spent together were just ****fake**

**"I'll be downstairs." she said through angry tears.**

**Taylor stormed out of the room, her insecurity back again. Everything here was so different from home, and the security she felt around her friends was now stolen away from her. She was alone again, in the cold decrepit grounds of Amity Park, all warmth and happiness gone.**

**Gone.**

_**I was so **__**stupid.**__** . . so dumb.**_

_**I'm going to make them pay. . .**_

**It suddenly occurred to her that she wanted to make them bleed, feel all of the suffering she was feeling, have the upper hand in this now.. . ****and**** it scared her. **

**Hard, raging anger built up inside of her, and as she looked at herself in the hallway mirror she could see traces of her sinister qualities wakening in her. She had always battled her slightly evil side that ****rose**** occasionally, the side of her she hated.**

**"No…" she mumbled as she turned away, walking past her brother's room which was now empty.**

**She would spend the rest of the day alone, in her basement.**

**Maybe she could make that her security blanket.**

* * *

**Oh. Snap.**

**In this chapter Taylor goes from the initial shock of finding out, to the extreme anger afterwards. Her evil side comes out a bit in this, and I think that this is a very important aspect of the story.**

**Anyway, thanks to MoonlightUmbreon for all of the support with this story. **

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I just keep him locked up in ****mah**** closet :-D**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Confessions **

**…………………………………………………**

**Silence could do so much to a person, mean so many things. It could either purify and cleanse you, or make you lose your sanity. It could be a sign of respect, or a complete insult. Either way, Taylor ****Hecter**** was currently basking in it.**

**She had settled on the creamy couch in her basement, body and arms spread out neatly beside her, long tangles of brown hair draped over almost hitting the floor. Her face looked sullen and expressionless, as though something had been taken away from her.**

**"Danny…" she whispered into the blackness of the room, tears filling her eyes again.**

**Before when she broke out in rage, she didn't quite understand. Danny was her friend, yes, but normally she was so cool and calm. Even during the most stressful situations, win or lose, she would pull through with shining colors. Why she completely broke down like that was something foreign and confusing to her.**

**She cared about Danny, and that was certain. The first moment she saw him she felt so comfortable and intrigued. ****There was something so special about him, so different. It didn't take her knowledge of his powers to know he was a hero. He was quiet in school, kind, and ****mostly ****polite.**** . . even around Lancer. Under his cool exterior was someone special and amazing. . .**

**He was great.**

**Taylor sighed irritably and rolled over on her stomach. For once she wished she could just not think. During her races she could relax and run, and that's why she liked running so much. Sure sometimes it hurt, but somehow putting all of her love and energy into running like that was. . . great.**

**Just like Danny?**

**Growling to her****self, she flung her body over the couch and rested her head in her hands. ****Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?!**

**"I. Hate.****You.****Right.**** NOW!" she said angrily, throwing a pillow violently.**

**"****Oww****.."**** muttered a small voice, the pillow hitting an invisible barrier. Taylor jumped up in fright and landed on her couch, scrunched up as far into the cushions as she could.**

**"..****H..****Hello?" she called into the dark.**

**Quite suddenly, much to her surprise, Danny Phantom materialized in front of her, grinning sheepishly.**

**"Hey Taylor****thought**** I'd find you here."**

**Taylor made a face and scrunched up her eyebrows.**

**"What the hell do **_**you **_**want?!"**

**Danny frowned and slowly gli****ded over to her, his ghostly form settling on the seat near her. She bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms, looking defiantly away.**

**"I wanted ****to.**** . .apologize," Danny said softly, looking down at his silvery boots.**

**Taylor felt a traitorous tear slide down her cheek and she turned her body slowly to face Danny. Her eyes were cool and angry, and she said evenly," What are you sorry about Danny? It's not like you've lost a friend here. . ."**

**Danny moved closer to her, looking into her cold eyes.**

**"You **_**are **_**my friend Taylor. . ." he pleaded.**

**Taylor turned away again, her hair falling gracefully over her bony shoulder.**

**"And why should I believe you?"**

**". . ****.How**** could I be a friend when you wont even tell me something so significant. .?"**

**There was an awkward silence, and Danny began to drown. She had a lawyer's cunning and calculation, yet the emotion of the most tortured spirits he had ever met.**

**"Please don't be like this Taylor. . ."**

**"Be like what?!" she shouted, looking at him, her cool gone replaced with an almost homicidal rage.**

**"Be truthful? Be honest? Be a liar like you**_**, Daniel**_**!"**

**No one but Vl****ad had ever used his first name.**** Now sitting there, he began to find the similarities between her and his arch enemy ****disturbing.**

**"No. . . ****that's**** not it at all!" Danny said, watching as she stood up, body trembling with rage.**

**Was this even worth it? Should he pursue this issue when she was so mad? She had the right to be as mad as possible, and she was being that way. The way he saw her in school she was so polite and even natured, almost secretive. Now in front of him she stood, tears trailing down her beautiful face.**

**. . . Danny then realized he thought she was beautiful.**

**He cared about her. The first moment he saw her he knew she was different. The fire she possessed even in losing situations motivated ****him.**** . . the way she fought the lunch lady, and she surely fought off Vlad. Now however, he didn't know who she was. The anger in her eyes frightened him.**

**"I. . . I don't know what to say." He looked down briefly.**

**"I don't know how to react, how to be your friend again."**

**He looked up, defeated, to see her laugh out loud bitterly, almost evilly.**

**"You don't know the half of it Danny! You don't know how much I would**_** give**_** to be your friend, to **_**help **_**you! I want to be there for you **_**so**_** bad, but how can I when you wont even trust me with something so important to you!" she explained, face dripping with tears, an almost crazed expression on her face as she watched him with desire.**

**Danny felt his eyes begin to water too as he stood up and glided over to her, landing inches in front of her. Slowly he took her shaking hands into his and spoke softly.**

**"No ****no****no****no****!" he said shaking his head madly.**

**"It's the opposite of that Taylor, let me explain! Please!"**

**She tried to let go, but he held her steady.**

**"Taylor, please!"**

**She looked at him painfully, ****then**** nodded.**

**"Speak."**

**Danny gulped, regaining his composure, then began.**

**"I couldn't tell you because. . . I wanted to protect you."**

**Taylor listened, mind and body numb under his almost hypnotic green eyes.**

**"****What.**** . .what do you mean?" she asked despite the quivering of her bottom lip. Danny sighed a bit, closed his eyes, then opened them meaningfully as he gazed at her.**

**"I have so many enemies ****Taylor.**** . . so many people willing to hurt you**** to get to me****. . . I . . . you see, being your friend is ****great.**** . . and I want to be. "**

**He paused, clearing his throat and massaging her cold hands with his gloved fingers.**

**"But I. . . I just couldn't**** put anyone I care**** about at risk **_**again."**_

**Taylor felt his words charge into her as she tried to process them.**

**"****I**** trust you with my life ****Taylor.**** . .and that is the reason why I couldn't tell you. I know you'd want to help ****me.**** . . help me fight ghosts."**

**She knew it was true. It would be a lie to deny that she would help him.**

**"And ****I.**** . .I just couldn't bare losing you. . . ****" he**** said, breaking down into a sob.**

**He completely gave in it seemed, and suddenly changed back into Danny Fenton, the same dark complexion returning as he collapsed into her arms. Slowly they slid down to the floor, Taylor sobbing as she wrapped her arms around him, both trying to make each other warm.**

**"It's alright," she whispered into his white ear as she hugged him tightly.**

**"It'll be alright. . ."**

**Darkness overtook the room as the glowing darkness of Danny's ghostly form faded, leaving the two heaving teens in ****it's**** wake. **

**------------------------------------**

**That was a REALLY emotional chapter.**

**I hope you didn't throw up.**

**Anyway, Read and Review PLZ**

**MoonlightUmbreon****rox****mah**** sox.**** Read her stories. XD **

**Thanks!**

**ElusiveVisionary**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Danny Phantom. Duh :-o

Chapter Seven:

The Chase

……………………………………..

Friends.

That's what they really were. Despite all of her doubt, the negative energy she created daily, she could not deny that they were her friends. Not only were they close, but they all now shared a secret. It was really Danny's, but all of them played a part with the exception of Taylor, though she had every intention of learning.

And what better time to learn than now?

However, if they were going to teach her how to fight ghost's, they would need to also learn a valuable and benefitting art.

The art of running.

All four kids were nestled under one of Sam's large black umbrella's, the rain pouring over them like a raging rapid. For some reason, the cold December air had cooled, leaving puffy rain clouds in the air. The coldness did not turn to snow, but silky shiny rain that shot to the ground like liquid bullets.

Taylor took notice quickly to the fact that all of them weren't exactly in good cardiovascular shape. Sure, Sam could run for a short amount of time pretty quickly, but none of them for the most part would be able to run three or four miles. Today they were at the local track. Casper High did have a track team, but it was very underdeveloped and underappreciated. The grubbiness of the track reflected that, for there was barely a track at all. Still, the kids grudgingly followed a bright eyed Taylor to the track and were ready to run.

"All you guys have to do is try to run five laps today."

They all groaned involuntarily.

"I still don't see why I have to do this! I have superpowers!" Danny tried to explain sourly.

Taylor smirked a bit.

"Super powers or not, your body needs to have tons of endurance. Endurance gets you through everything!"

Sam rolled her eyes and glared at Taylor.

"That's easy for you to say. You run track all the time and no one really beats you at it."

Taylor felt a bit annoyed.

"Sure, I never come below second, but I still get second. I get beaten all the time by people! Last year a freshman on my team beat me a few times."

"Ooo second! How horrible!" said Sam sarcastically, starting to feel as though Taylor was trying to brag without showing it.

"And uh dude, if you haven't noticed, it's raining!" said Tucker pointing up to the clouds.

"That makes it funner!" said Taylor starting to jog.

"Comon you guys! Nasty Burger afterwards on me!"

Scowling, all three kids followed their annoyingly in shape friend on the track and began to jog with her.

"I can't- believe- we're-doing- this," said Danny as he tried to keep up with Taylor's pace. The track splattered on them all as they ran, Danny feeling as though his legs were freezing up.

"My legs are being murdered," groaned Sam as she went on the other side of Taylor, Tucker panting close behind.

"Cheer up! We're almost done with lap one!"

The four friends looked like beady little ants from the sky, all running uselessly around in circles.

"How adorable. The little runts are doing something as dumb as running!" drawled an intangible Vlad Plasmius as he eyed them. One in particular caught his attention, and he quickly realized it was that Taylor Hecter brat. Apparently the children had taken a great liking to her, especially Young Daniel.

"It might be time to give them something to run from," he said as an evil smirk spread across his face.

However, down below, the kids did want to run from someone, and it wasn't Vlad.

"Come on! Go Go GO!" shouted Taylor as Tucker collapsed on the track.

"We only have three more laps to do!"

"Legs. Burning. Must. Rest!" groaned Tucker as his teeth chattered.

"That's no excuse Foley! MOVE move MOVE!"

Taylor groaned and jogged in place beside Tucker as he got to his feet and then looked up in fright.

"AHH!"

He began to run now, a very fast pace indeed.

". . . I should be a coach." Taylor observed as the terrified teen in front of her ran at a 5 minute mile pace.

"Or you should join your little friend and run." came a smooth voice from behind her. Taylor turned around to spot the real reason Tucker suddenly became a champion runner.

Vlad Plasmius floated in front of her in all of his evil glory, an evil smile with bright red eyes to match.

"Plasmius." growled Taylor in recognition. "Plasmius, yes." he confirmed with a suddenly sweet smile.

"What do you want?!" she cried, her eyes slits and her face scrunched up.

"Well first, I would like to say thank you."

Vlad looked at the miserable Danny and Sam, both who didn't realize he was there at the moment.

"It looks like you're torturing Daniel and his friends for me! Very impressive."

"Running is not torture!" stated an indignant Taylor.

"It is quite useless however." He smirked at her discomfort.

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"It is so child!"

"Is NOT!"

A quarter mile away, a hypnotized Sam and Danny were greeted by a panting Tucker.

"Danny, Plasmius, Taylor- Look!"

Danny looked over and gasped and heard faint shouting in the distance, watching the two figures arguing.

"Is not a million!"

"Is so a billion!"

"Is not infinity!"

Vlad let out an aggravated yell.

"Ha I won!"

Taylor's enthusiasm was answered as a giant ectoplasmic ray came speeding towards her. Luckily for Taylor, she ducked, and the blast missed her by an inch.

"Infernal girl! I will finish you right now!"

"Oh man!" Danny said, eyes narrowing.

"I'm GOING GHOST!"

As soon as he said this, he raised his thin arms and brilliant spectral rings formed around him, turning him into his alter ego Danny Phantom. With the same look of determination and cockiness, Danny flew off in the direction of Vlad and Taylor. When he arrived, he sent a blast at Vlad.

"Picking on a defenseless kid?" said Danny with gritted teeth.

"That's low. Even for you Vlad."

Vlad looked over at Danny.

"She is anything but defenseless!"

". . .YEAH! What he said!" Taylor shouted over the rain indignantly.

"And now I will destroy her!"

"Yeah! I mean. . .no!"

Vlad looked over at Taylor and sped at her again, grinning evilly. Screaming, Taylor began to run her fastest pace down the track, Vlad following her blast after blast. Danny growled and followed behind.

"Talk about a work-out." Sam observed with a scared frown as she watched the chaos ensue.

"And I think we're about to be a part of it!" said a shivering Tucker as the group came closer and closer.

"RUN!" he sputtered as he grabbed Sam's arm. Both teens screamed as they ran around the track, desperately trying to avoid the speeding Plasmius, Danny, and Taylor.

Meanwhile, Taylor was finding it hard to dodge the blasts. They seemed to come every moment, and she was starting to lose her cool.

"DANNY!" she shouted.

"DO SOMETHING!"

Vlad growled and sped closer to her until he reached out and took firm hold of her thin neck.

"I'll do something gladly dear!" he growled into her ear as he snatched her into the air.

"Let go of me!" she gasped as he tightened his hold.

She was suddenly soaring in the air with him, legs flailing and kicking in an attempt to break free from his grasp.

"LET GO!"

Vlad chuckled darkly and placed both hands on her thin waste as he flew with her in the air. She was able to breath again, but now had to face one other very deadly issue.

She was hundreds of feet in the air, in the complete mercy of her new arch enemy.

This was NOT good.

"Danny!"

"He can't save you now girl."

"Fuck you dickhead!" she shouted, turning her head to face him. The look she gave was evil and mutinous. Vlad raised an eyebrow as he felt the negative energy radiating from her body.

"Someone's a bit cranky are we? Tell me child, would you be even crankier if I flew higher?"

"Wait.. no don't!"

She didn't like heights and wasn't used to them, so when he flew higher she screamed in fear.

"And would you be sorry if I happened to . . . drop you?"

"You sick son of a bitch!"

Vlad let one of his hands drop so his massive hand was the only thing holding her steady.

"Na ah ah!" he scolded as he waved one of his fingers.

"You wouldn't want me to slip would you?"

Taylor now felt petrifying fear flow over her. She realized she was going to die.

"Danny.. Please come." she whispered as she closed her eyes. Vlad laughed evilly in response, amusement dripping from every gasp of air he took.

"How sweet! Little girl praying for her boyfriend!'

"Shut the fuck up!" Taylor shouted as she looked up at his smirking face.

"Child, you look so hideous when you're mad. You wouldn't want to ruin such perfection of a face. . . unless you would like me to do it faster!"

She was now frozen as Vlad suddenly came to a stop, holding her suddenly by both frail shoulders.

_Where is __Danny._

He felt the waves of fear pass through her, which stimulated him. Now she was in his complete mercy, ready to die.

"It's been fun girl, but there is such a thing. . . as too much fun."

Tears streamed down her face as well as rain, her curly hair blowing in the wind. She knew it was almost time to go. She could feel death beginning to descend, and her heart almost gave out with the fear."Any last words?" he asked gloatingly.

Taylor gulped, and gasped with a shivering voice.

"Yeah. Fuck. You!"

Then he let her drop.

She was flying, soaring, down down down down.

She screamed, she went hoarse, her heart fell, stomach bursted open with the fear, the drop.

"DANNY!"

And then cutting through the clouds she saw his face, and suddenly she was safe in his arms.

"Danny!"

Her heart was racing, her mind completely going. The fear of death just moments before had almost caused her a heart attack, and now her body was feeling the strain.

"It'll be alright Taylor!"

Distantly up in the sky she heard Vlad growl in anger.

"Must you always foil my plans brat?!"

"Leave Plasmius! You've already caused enough damage!"

"Not likely!"

Vlad then came after them. Danny shielding Taylor with his arms as he began to fly away. The city was nearing now, and they perhaps could escape behind the various buildings. Taylor groaned into Danny's stomach and felt the hard metal of an ecto ray in his shirt. Tensely she reached up and took it, trying not to let it slip out of her hands.

Danny was too busy twirling and spinning to avoid the blasts from Vlad who was gaining more and more speed. Below citizens had noticed and were gasping and groaning as Danny took a few hits.

She knew he was weakening. He had limited time before the older ghost overtook him, and her with him. Vlad was stronger and better, but she knew what she had to do.

Then Danny fell as a blast hit them, engulfing them in bright purple light. Taylor closing her eyes as she felt the drop again, them landing on a high building they luckily didn't pass. Danny slid across the ground, Taylor's thin back being cut up by the asphalt of the building. She opened her eyes and groaned in pain and fear for Danny's life.

"Taylor.. run!" advised Danny in delirium as blue rings passed over him turning him into Danny Fenton.

Vlad flew low and landed on the building, the sound of cars and air rushing in his face.

"What to do what to do. All alone with no where to go!"

Mud covered Taylor's face as she slowly stood, her ecto gun behind her.

"I wonder what I should do with you. You've turned out to be more of a nuisance than I thought you would be."

Vlad walked closer, his human arrogant self coming through. Taylor began to back away as he tried to corner her. She felt like a small mouse in the presence of a jaguar, ready to pounce.

The look on his face was evil, pure evil, and something sick was shining in his eyes as he closed in.

"I wonder how much fun we can have Miss Hecter."

"You know, before I kill you."

Then he looked serious, and she slowly pulled out her gun.

"Any second last words before I defile you?"

Her voice was quiet and hoarse, but he caught every word.

"You may be better than me, stronger, perhaps even powerful. But even you can lose!"

And then she shot him, faster than he could react, and he flew a hundred feet away.

He was gone.

Taylor wobbled over to Danny, emotionless.

She was a murderer, or at least she thought she was.

Somehow, it didn't feel so bad.

"Danny."

She curled up in his limp arms and sank into his wet skin, mind numb, blood almost completely lost.

And she was a murderer, and now she would die.

She would become a Specter, a simple ghost.

And either way it would happen.

Blackness overtook her as she joined Danny in unconsciousness, the smoking ecto gun in a frail hand.

……

This was just a weird chapter. A real fight I hope ya liked it! More coming Sunday!


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't really own Danny Phantom. I just lock the show in my closet. . .**

**Chapter 8**

**The Aftermath**

**…………. **

**Hours had gone by since the attack. Taylor and Danny were lying as unconscious as he next in separate hospital beds, but in the same room. The smell of the place was of chemicals and sterilizing creams, and constant beeps, clicks, and soft pattering from computers could be heard. White was everywhere, white sheets, white walls, white.**

**Mister and Miss Fenton remained by Danny's side while Mister and Miss ****Hecter**** sat near Taylor. They looked to be complete opposites. The Fenton's had an eccentric look about them. Both ghost fighter's were donned with dated suits and each carried a plasma gun similar to the one Taylor had used on Vlad before.**

**"I do hope your daughter is okay. . ." Miss Fenton said with a soft smile to the parents in front of her.**

**The ****Hecter's**** however, looked completely average. ****Mr.Hecter**** was a doctor. He had tired rings around his bright blue eyes that showed his work ethic. He was a thin man like Taylor, and had lean muscles that came from running. It was obvious that Taylor inherited his ability and body type. Taylor's mother however was different than he. She was wearing a fresh suit, and her curly hair done up elegantly into a bun. ****Amy,**** was a Lawyer and Taylor's personal guide to life. It was again, obvious, that Taylor inherited her looks and brains from her mother.**

**Both parents however shared one thing. Though they were different, they both held the same worried look. It was the look only seen when something happens to a parent's child, that scared, human, and frightened look that went deeper than the eyes. It seemed to reach into their very souls.**

**"The same for Danny." replied Miss ****Hecter**** with a frown to the pale boy.**

**Mister Fenton sighed and sat down on the chair next to his son.**

**"I still don't understand what she was doing on that building. . ." muttered Mister ****Hecter**** with stern curiosity.**

**"I don't understand either." replied Miss Fenton with a deep frown, looking to the other mother with sympathy.**

**"Kids today, they just don't get that they aren't invincible. . ." commented Mister Fenton sadly.**

**"Sometimes it's too late for them, but thank goodness it wasn't this time."**

**The soft voices of the parents were silenced as a soft moan emanated from Danny's bed. With bated breath they all waited, watching as Danny's bright blue eyes slowly fluttered open.**

**"Mom?****Dad?"**

**Danny tried to sit up, but Miss Fenton calmly pushed him back into his white bed.**

**"Sh. . . Danny. Danny Dear, you're okay. . ." Miss Fenton said in her soothing maternal voice.**

**". .****Wh..****Where's Taylor?" asked Danny fearfully, beginning to panic.**

**"****Sh****sh****baby****, she's right there. She's safe."**

**She pointed a slender figure to the pale form of Taylor. Danny shivered when he noticed how cold and pale she looked, how blue her lips were, and how she was so lifeless.**

**But she was safe, safe and warm in a hot, relaxing. . .**

**He felt his eyelids become heavy, and the last thing he saw was his relieved father.**

**"****Jazz'll**** be in to visit soon kiddo." he said in his cheery voice.**

**And Danny Fenton knew no more.**

**Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump**

**A soft and melodic tapping filled the young girl's ears as she regained consciousness. The room was completely black, and she woke up with a start. She sat up, but had to sit down when she felt lightheaded.**

**"Danny?"**

**She turned her head sharply to find Danny asleep, safe in one of the hospital beds.**

**She was safe now. Tucker or Sam must have gotten them help. . .**

**Taylor let out a slow breath of air and turned to the side. Her shrill scream filled the air as she spotted the red eyes of Vlad Plasmius, and then.**

**"Taylor! Taylor calm down! It's me, Danny!"**

**It all had been a dream. Taylor woke up to find Danny curled up on her bed, him holding her wrists to prevent her from punching him. Her breath came out unevenly, and her eyes were wide and bloodshot.**

**"Calm****..down****."**

**Slowly he pushed her soft white wrists down on the bed, his face settling close to hers for a moment. ****Taylor closed her eyes and looked away, then looked up again to see her friend smiling pleasantly at her, the same good natured smile she had seen when she first met him, the first day of school.**** Again she felt ease flow through her like water as he slowly spoke.**

**"Tucker put a tracking device on me awhile ago. He was able to find where we were. . ."**

**His hot breath floated gently on her face, making her regain some color. Slowly, Danny lifted his head, watching her with relief and happiness. Then he frowned.**

**"I'm. . . I'm sorry I failed you out there. I was trying so hard to protect you."**

**Taylor laughed a bit, the sound sending tingles down his spine.**

**"Danny, when will you learn that I do not need protection?"**

**She paused, remembering how he saved her from falling to her cold death.**

**"Most of the time anyway. . ."**

**Danny smiled a bit and raked a hand through his hair.**

**"I keep forgetting I'm dealing with Miss Independent."**

**Taylor tilted her head sideways and smirked.**

**"And don't you forget it. . ."**

**Danny and her both ****laughed,**** their voices weak and tired.**

**"But something good came out of it after all. . ." she said soothingly.**

**"Oh? And what is that?" asked Danny with pure curiosity.**

**". . . Plasmius is dead."**

**Danny felt himself shrink from her. The evil and contented smile that she gave him chilled her to the bone. Her now suddenly dark and blank brown eyes were narrowed, a smirk tugging at her lips. Again he felt as though she was a stranger. She had changed right before his innocent blue eyes into a soulless monster.**

**"And I killed him." she rasped weakly, ****then**** let out a hideously cruel chuckle.**

**Danny looked down at her with sadness and fear.**

**"****Taylor.**** . . killing is wrong. . . even if it is Vlad." he tried to explain as he slowly smoothed her hair away from her face. It was a tender act, but Taylor moved her head away slowly from Danny's nimble fingers.**

**"He tried to hurt you ****Danny.**** . . and God knows how many people he's killed. I'm glad that he's gone."**

**Her voice was cold, blank, and her eyes looked suddenly black and dead.**

**"I don't know if he is dead ****Taylor.**** . . there was no body."**

**Taylor growled and tried to sit up.**

**"What?!"**

**Danny pushed her down again and hushed her slowly.**

**"Taylor ****stop****! Don't you see?"**

**She felt very angry, but suddenly Danny's eyes were hypnotizing her again****"This is why I didn't want to tell you. . . I knew you'd get yourself into something crazy."**

**"Please. . ." she muttered, turning away. "Just please. . ."**

**Danny took her chin gently and turned her towards him. She felt his soft body heat radiate from him, and his touch made her insides melt into hot syrup.**

**"Danny, what are you doing?" she said in a cold voice.**

**"I trust you so ****much.**** . . but you need to promise me that the next time you see Vlad you wont try anything."**

**Taylor just stared at him, warmth coming back into her eyes.**

**"That would be a lie Danny. I can't say that I wouldn't try ****to.**** . .-"**

**"Please. Please ****Taylor.**** . . just until I teach you to hunt ghost's better. . . get you some sort of a Specter Deflector suit. . ." he begged in his slightly deep voice.**

**Taylor closed her eyes and chuckled darkly, filling Danny with slight fear again. But when she opened her eyes this time they were full of warmth, compassion, and understanding.**

**"Will do Daniel."**

**If it wasn't for the fact that she was a girl, Danny would have thought he was sitting in front of Vlad Masters. Of course, Vlad wouldn't take his hands and reach for him. Danny sunk into her arms. She had control of him, and he didn't care. Slowly, and with a blush, Taylor pulled her hospital blankets over him, and pulled him closer.**

**"We need some rest if we're going to get out of this hospital. . ." she said as she cringed. She hadn't realized until now that her back was hurting, and bad.**

**"I'll cooperate, as long as you don't call me by my first name anymore." said Danny jokingly, turning towards her.**

**"I can't make any promises." she answered as she gazed into his eyes.**

**Then, sleep overtook them both.**

**Vlad Masters sat wearily in front of a hot fire. He was settled in his favorite red armchair, owned by the very first Mayor of Amity Park. His skin looked paler than usual, and his eyes had bigger bags. His body hadn't fully healed from that damned ****ecto****-blast the way he wanted it to. He wasn't old, but he was getting older.**

**That was the least of his problems however.**

**Now, he had a new enemy.**

**Images of the gloating child filled his mind, as did images of her fear. He recalled how bony her shoulders felt as he dangled her, letting her take her last breaths before death. The fear in her eyes was unmistakable, but she did certainly have a fire in her. And oh how he loved to put out fires.**

**She was very beautiful for such a young girl, and he could see why Daniel had taken to her so well. Though he hated her, he did admit that she **_**was**_** bright, cunning, and brave. Physically she was fit, and mentally strong due to the running.**

**However, though she was a detriment, she would also prove useful.**

**Daniel cared for her very much so.**

**Slowly Vlad stood up and paced the room back and forth. His cat ****Maddie**** prowled slowly out of the darkness, her violet eyes glittering.**

**"He cares so much about her that he would do anything to save ****her.**** . . which is why-" he looked briefly down at the cat that was now rubbing itself languidly around his legs.**

**"-why I must capture her."**

**The cat meowed loudly.**

**"Why ****Maddie**** It's simple."**

**"One I have young Daniel I can take his DNA and make his clone."**

**Maddie**** huffed and meowed again.**

**"And what will I do with Miss ****Hecter****? Well, she could always be my personal servant." Vlad said with a twisted smile to the cat.**

**"What a better way to break ****her.**** . . and perhaps eventually she will offer her talents to running around and do errands for me."**

**His cold evil laughter filled the air as ****Maddie**** jumped into his arms.**

**Everything would go according to plan, or else.**

**……….**

**AWWW so cute.**** We can see that Danny is really maturing when he's 16. He seems so much kinder and gentler, and Taylor well, foreshadowing is all I'm going to say. Anyway, I wanted to write about ****Vlad's**** cat XD I think ****it's****sooo**** funny that he has one!**

**Read and Review!**

**ElusiveVisionary**


	9. Chapter 9

**Danny is not mine. . . **

**Chapter 9**

**Rehab and Plans**

**Soon, after much rehabilitation and lying, Danny and Taylor were released from the hospital. The only memory Taylor ever wanted to have of that experience was staying with Danny, spending nights laughing, throwing the soggy and drippy hospital applesauce at each other.**

**"We're finally out of here. . ." breathed Taylor as she stepped into the cold morning air. She was bundled up in a long trench coat- style jacket, black leather mittens on. Danny thought she looked a lot ****older **** and smirked a bit as he thought of something funny to say.**

**"Miss ****Hecter****? Have you seen Taylor?"**

**Taylor looked over at Danny and grinned. She made her voice sound suddenly airy.**

**"Why yes Daniel. The last time I checked, she was in the cafeteria getting ****stoned off t****he applesauce. She'll be with you shortly!"**

**Their bright laughter filled the air. Both of their voices sounded a lot stronger and happier since their first night at the hospital.**

**"Man. . . I can't believe it was a whole week." Danny said with disbelief as he and Taylor made their way around the courtyards of the hospital. Their parents were picking them up in an hour, and both teens decided that they would spend their last few moment****s ****getting fresh air.**

**"Yeah.**** One whole week of ****them puncturing**** my back to death with needles. . ." Taylor summarized as she gingerly rubbed her back. None of the doctors understood what the green goo in her ****back was. She could have easily told them it was ectoplasmic goo embedded in her skin, but she'd also reveal Danny's identity. Instead the bewildered doctors went about cleaning her back, ridding it of the tar from the building and dead skins. Danny frowned.**

**"Are you feeling better Taylor?"**

**Taylor stopped and grinned at Danny, though it did not reach her eyes.**

**"It's funny you should say that. . ."**

**Danny rubbed the back of his head and raised his eyebrows.**

**"Well?". . . ****he**** asked.**

**"****I've**** been having weird dreams lately. . ." she said slowly, starting to walk again.**

**"****About.**** . .?" Danny inquired with a slightly concerned glance to her. He stuffed his hands in his blue coat pockets and turned his attention towards her, watching as small snowflakes dotted her hair.**

**"About ****Plasmius. . ."**

**Danny bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard.**

**"The green, evil, red eyed, incredible ****hulk reject**** Vlad?"**

**"Yes, him."**** Taylor answered as she rolled her eyes.**

**"He's planning something. I just know it." she said, staring at Danny intensely with her light brown eyes.**

**Danny let out a long sigh and stopped walking, looking down at Taylor with concern.**

**"If he is planning something, well, it probably has to do with trying to get to me, or trying to get my mom's cell phone number."**

**Taylor laughed silently, shaking her long mane of brown hair in disbelief.**

**"I can't believe he likes your mom! I would die if he was after mine." she expressed as she dusted his raven black hair free from the dusty snow. Danny shivered at her touch, for what reason he was not sure. He was suddenly feeling a LOT warmer.**

**"This isn't really funny Taylor. . . "**

**Taylor laughed a bit louder, amusement in her eyes as she watched Danny's cool, pale face, ****turn**** red.**

**"Seriously!**** Vlad is **_**not**_** someone to mess around with!" he said, voice rising at Taylor's ignorance. With a sly smirk, Taylor turned towards Danny and licked her lips.**

**"Maybe he needs someone to **_**mess around**_** with him. Then he'd be a whole lot calmer." ****she**** said with a sadistic and twisted smile, watching as Danny's eyes grew large.**

**"Taylor!" he said as he began to laugh.**

**"Nasty!"**

**"I know," she responded ****slyly to**** Danny, who was still shaking with slight laughter.**

**It was no use to argue. Sometimes it was better just to let each other have the other's way. Still, Danny was uneasy. Taylor did seem to take Vlad as a ****joke,**** and that was a deadly mistake. Before he could talk about that however, two loud horns beeped from across the street.**

**"They're here." Danny said as he pulled on Taylor's hand.**

**"Let's get out of here."**

**"Let's!"**** Taylor responded jubilantly, allowing herself to be lead to the waiting cars by Danny.**

**"So it was that bad?" asked Sam with pity, taking a thick crunchy French fry and popping it in her mouth.**

**They were at the nasty burger and as usual it was packed with teens. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Taylor took their usual table in the back, far away from the bathrooms. It was said that Dash did a lot of beating up in the men's restroom.**

**"****Bad.**** . . no. ****Horrible?**** Yes." Taylor answered as she poured Italian dressing on her salad.**

**"It felt weird being treated like some fragile little, stupid teenager. If only they knew we were fighting ****ghost's**** at the time when the accident happened." Danny expressed as he took a bit out of his hamburger.**

**"So basically, it was that bad." Tucker said looking up from his PDA.**

**"Yeah."****echoed**** Taylor and Danny at the same time.**

**There was an awkward silence that Taylor didn't care for too much, so she decided to speak.**

**"****So.**** . . what have you and Sam been up to?" she asked politely, stabbing her fork into the bland salad.**

**"Oh nothing, just trying to find new ghost portals. . ." said Tucker flatly, as he was too interested in his PDA to respond very well.**

**"Find any new ones?" asked Danny.**

**"Yeah****, one****." Sam responded with a nod.**

**"Where?"**** Danny asked, eyes widening with interest.**

**" . . . You might not like ****this.**** . . at all . . ." said Sam with a guilty smile.**

**Taylor looked from Danny to Sam with confusion. Then suddenly something seemed to have dawn on Danny.**

**"The box ghost made one in a box didn't ****he****?"**

**"Yes. . ." answered Sam, biting her bottom ****lip**

**"And that ****box **** happens**** to be in Lancer's house?" ****Danny said flatly.**

**"Yeah. . ." breathed Sam nervously.**

**Danny began to beat his head on the table. The chances of getting into Lancer's house without getting caught was ****like,**** zero. His head began to hurt, and he felt the familiar pangs of his injury hit him hard again. Tensely, he rubbed his temples.**

**"You guys, we have to get that portal closed tomorrow."**

**The team nodded, Tucker finally awake from his PDA stupor.**

**" . . . But first, we need to get Taylor ready."**

**They all looked to her, bright cocky smiles on their faces.**

**"Oh **_**shit**_**. . ."**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't Own Danny Phantom. I just ****lurve**** the show to pieces! **

**Chapter Ten**

**Pancakes and Lessons**

**………………………………..**

**It was declared, finalized, and without much of Taylor's will, that she was to learn to fight ghosts.**

_**"If you're going to help me, you need to learn how to protect yourself too," **_**Danny had said firmly, arms crossed, head straight up and full of purpose. She knew he meant business. At least he was starting to lighten up on her will to help him in his quest.**

_**"And you're going to need all the right banter!" **_**Jazz had**** said with enthusiasm. They all groaned at that comment.**

**Taylor ****Hecter**** was currently in her kitchen, stirring a cup of coffee with a polished silver spoon. It was early in the morning, and snow was falling like heaps of cotton on Amity Park. She was hoping for a school closing or delay, and she wanted to be the first to hear about it. The 5:00 news always carried the information, so now she was waiting. Slowly she watched as the flakes hit the window in the kitchen, drifting down heavily, spraying her house with ****it's**** coldness. It made her coffee taste all the ****more hotter****. She took a sip and thought deeply.**

_**If today school is closed**__**, I**__** can devote all of my time to learning how to fight ghosts.**_

**She smirked to herself as she thought of the perfect plan she was just waiting to happen. Shivering, she pulled her black robe closer to her. Her curly hair was done up in a messy bun, leaving strands of spiral curls to fall down her face and the back of her head. Her skin looked very pale, and her lips were slightly blue.**

**It was always times like these, in the cool quiet, that she could think. She knew that Vlad was planning something indeed, but what it was she was not certain. Taylor leaned on her elbow, head tilted to the ****side as she bit her bottom lip in thought.**

_**What could it possibly be?**_

**For one thing, it had to do with Danny. Vlad was obsessed with him, that much she could tell. Though she could see hatred between them, she could also sense a bit of a desire from Vlad. It was almost desperate and angry, and she was sure that part of ****Vlad's**** anger was that he even cared about Danny. She could see that he almost thought of Danny as a son, in a sick sort of way. Taylor's face began to tense as her concentration level was at an all time high as ****she thought even deeper about the relationship between the two. She knew that Vlad saw potential in him, even though at the moment Danny was weak and thin, nowhere near his full capabilities. ****Danny was perfect to Vlad in every way, a breath of fresh air, and an opportunity.**

**Taylor took a sip of her coffee, eyes staring blankly ahead as she focused. She was so lost in thought that she didn't feel as a ghostly figure appeared behind her from air.**

**"****Tayylorrr****," it whispered in a creepy and airy voice.**

**Taylor screamed**** and stumbled, causing herself to slip off the chair and hit the hard blue tiled floor. The sound of Danny's laughter followed, and she looked up angrily to see the familiar face of her friend, ****his eyes**** wide with amusement.**

**"Ah man! I really had you going there!" he said, holding out a hand to her. Taylor narrowed her eyes and smirked, pulling Danny down with her in one fluid action.**

**"Hey!" he said with mock insult.**

**Both of them laughed, until they heard the creaking of the stairs.**

**"Is someone there?" ****came**** the stiff and slightly alarmed voice of her father.**

**Taylor gritted her teeth and put her arms around Danny as he made them both intangible, both of them sinking into the floorboards and into the basement.**** They drifted down and down until ****they**** both collapsed on the coach Danny straddling her partially as they both looked up. Tensely they listened for the ****slight creaking****, signaling that Taylor's father had gone back to bed. As s****oon as the soft music of it stopped****, the sound of their shallow breathing was all that could be heard.**

**"Phew. . ." Danny expressed as he looked down at Taylor.**

**There was a brief moment of realization when Danny realized the compromising situation they were in, and he turned a bright red, not sure what to do. Taylor on the other hand smirked a bit. It was so fun to see Danny in so much discomfort sometimes, especially his very cute discomfort.**

**"Do you mind Danny?" she asked in a slightly amused voice as Danny's eyes grew round.**

**"Uh yeah, sorry. . ." he said quickly as he clamored off of her, trying not to look at her long legs that had been partially exposed. Taylor quickly covered them and moved farther back on the couch.**

**"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked as she adjusted her robe.**

**"Well, I just got done my patrol for the ****night.**** . . and I just thought I'd stop by," he stuttered slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed.**

**Taylor smiled good naturedly, feeling a bit bad that she was making Danny squirm.**

**"Well, I think that we'll have plenty of time to fight ghosts today," she said, signaling that school would most likely close.**

**" Yeah****. I don't think we're going to have school with this kind of snow." Danny said with a yawn. He stretched out, turning back into Danny Fenton with a few rings of light. With a gasp, Taylor noticed the blue rings under Danny's eyes.**

**"****Danny.**** . .! You need some sleep!"**

**Danny scrunched up his face and looked at her with slight annoyance.**

**"Does everyone **_**have **_**to keep telling me that?" he seethed moodily.**

**"They're telling you that for a **_**reason**_** Danny! You're a wreck!" Taylor explained as she crawled over to him to get a better look. Danny felt his face turn red as the warmth of her body came near him.**

**"I can't help not getting sleep! I'm helping ward off ghosts!" he explained angrily, looking at Taylor with narrowed blue eyes.**

**"Or maybe you forgot?"**

**Taylor brushed off his moody comments. He wasn't really trying to be an idiot, he was just tired. Slowly she reached for his head, placing her cool hands on either side. Danny's breath hitched in his chest as he looked at her, her brown eyes boring into his.**

**"It's okay ****Danny.**** . . now you need some sleep."**

**He felt himself shiver, and suddenly become very tired as she slowly leaned him back onto the couch.**

**"But-"**

**"****Shhh****." she ****whispered ,putting**** a finger to his lips as he felt his body sink into the soft fabric and sweet smelling scent of his makeshift bed.**

**"Not another word."**

**He never felt her place the warm black blanket over him as he drifted into sleep, the smell of her skin drowning him.**

**Some sort of smell drifted into Danny's nose, a sweet smelling and familiar aroma. Slowly Danny opened his eyes to see slight light radiating from a basement window, and he woke up with a real start. His body shot up from the couch, and he fell on the floor with a soft dud. He did not immediately remember how he got to be in this odd place, ****then**** he fuzzily remembered his early morning visit to Taylor.**

**"****Ughh****." he moaned tiredly as he tried to stand up. He still felt tired, but he wanted to see what that smell was.**

**Grogilly**** he turned intangible and slowly drifted up into the kitchen. He spotted Taylor, fully dressed in her usual tight black jeans and turtleneck, her long curly brown hair halfway down her back as she was cooking something.**

**Danny smirked a bit and started to come over to her in another scare attempt when he was stopped in his tracks by her voice.**

**"Pancakes Danny?"**

**She turned around and smiled brightly at him, happy to see that he didn't look as tired as he did before.**

**"****Yeah.**** . . sure." he said with a pleased smile.**

**"Sit." she said, not looking at him as she pointed to the neat marble table.**

**Danny took a seat and watched as she scooped his breakfast onto a clean blue plate, and put it on the table before him. On the table already ****was**** blueberry sauce, maple syrup, and hot butter, and a tall cold glass of milk.****He felt**** his stomach growl as the intense scents filled him, making him realize his hunger.**

**Taylor took a seat in front of him and placed down ****a huge**** plate of fruit for herself. She was a runner, and always was eating tons of fruit to keep up her energy, and he knew this.**

**"Well, don't just look at the food Danny." she said, indicating that she had every intention of him stuffing his face.**

**Danny obliged quite readily and began shoving food down his throat. Taylor smiled and watched him eat with pleasure and happiness. It really was an honor that he enjoyed her ****cooking, and that she could be helping someone she cared about so much ****regain**** strength and health.**

**When he was done, he pushed his plate away and looked at Taylor with a smile.**

**"Thanks! That was really good!"**

**Taylor shook her head.**

**"Anything for a friend.**** Besides, you and I need our strength if we're going to be fighting ghosts."**

**Danny nodded in understanding.**

**"We can go to my house today."**

**"Already arranged it.**** Sam and Tucker are meeting us there." Taylor informed as she began to clear off the table. Danny watched her with slight amazement. She really did plan things out very well.**

**"Go get dressed. We'll be meeting in an hour."**

**Starting to feel like he was in the ****prescence**** of his sister, Danny stalked off to the bathroom where he found his clothes neatly folded and laundered.**

**"****Wait.**** . . where did she get my. . ."**

**He gasped as he realized he was standing in his boxers.**

**"****This,**** is the Specter ****Deflecer****," Danny informed as he showed Taylor a belt like tool.**

**"And it works too." Sam said sarcastically.**

**Apparently the Fenton's had a whole array of ghost hunting ****tools.Though**** some of them were poorly constructed, Taylor felt a bit excited to see them at first. Now it was wearing off. They had spent hours in the Fenton lab looking over things, and now she wanted to see some action.**

**"We've been over the tools thousands of times**** " Taylor complained.**

**"I want to learn some moves now!"**

**Tucker nodded fervently, looking to Danny pleadingly.**

**"Yeah!**** Let's see some fighting!"**

**"Alright ****alright****. . . I just want to make sure Taylor knows everything first."**

**"I do! Can I learn now?"**

**"Fine!"**** Danny said, giving in to her persistence. She did after all have a firm idea of what everything was used for.**

**"Now. . ." Taylor watched Danny's every move, eyes wide with interest.**

**"The first thing you have to ****realize,**** is that ghost's aren't physical. All they are is energy, even the ****halfas****. Therefore, they have energy and give energy. . . You need to too."**

**Danny threw an ****ecto**** ray at her, and she barely caught it.**

**This allows you to attack them with energy too, now, go ****ahead.**** . .shoot.**

**Tucker pushed a button on his ****PDA,**** and a ghost like structure shot up from the ground. Taylor smirked and aimed, fired, and missed by a few inches.**

**"It's hard to get used to . . ." Sam said reassuringly upon hearing Taylor's scowl.**

**"Just try again."**

**For the next thirty minutes, Taylor used to ****ecto**** gun. Each shot it became easier and easier.**

**"Alright. . . ****" she**** said confidently, her breathing even as she looked back at Danny.**

**"What else do I have to do?"**

**"You need to learn blocking too." he said as he turned into Danny Phantom.**

**"Run."**

**Taylor's eyes widened as Danny charged at her with immense speed. She knew he was going slower, but to her it was still mach 10.**

**Taylor ducked, and blasted at Danny who coiled up and fell to the ground. The ****ecto**** ray they were using was low voltage, so he wasn't hurt.**

**"Nice one." he said with slight annoyance as he stood up. He didn't expect her to be so good at shooting yet.**

**"But can you avoid this?"**

**He quickly shot a low ****ecto**** beam at her, which she blocked with a glow shield he had given her before with slight ease.**

**"Is that all you got Phantom?" Taylor asked cockily.**

**"No. It isn't." Danny said, feeling himself grow competitive at her taunting.**

**"Is it just ****me.**** . . or do I sense a fight about to happen?" Sam said to Tucker with a slight frown.**

**"Yeah. . . I think so." Tucker said with a grin as he watched the two begin to battle.**

**Taylor flipped backwards, sending several rays at Danny who blocked them all by turning intangible. Scowling, Taylor pushed the belt Danny had given her, sending out an ****ecto**** pulse that rattled the room. Danny came back into view with a yell, hitting the ****ground .**** Taylor persisted, flipping into action and firing several more rays at him, Danny not missing a few and getting hit. Danny responded by yelling, the ghostly wail as he called it. It hit her head on and blasted her into the wall.**

**"DANNY!"**

**Danny laughed jubilantly, until a ray hit him head on in the stomach, knocking him roughly into his dad's beakers and glasses, onto the cold hard floor.**

**"Ugh****" he groaned, turning back into Danny Fenton.**

**Taylor stood over him with a smirk.**

**" I**** think I'm ready to help you close that ghost portal now."**

**And she was right.**

……………………………………………………

Wow. I am TIRED. I would have made this longer, but I NEED sleep. It's almost one in the morning, but this is the only time I have to really write a chapter.

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Danny. . . I love you man. It's too bad that I don't own ****you.**** . . don't look at me like that! You know I want ****ya**** baby. . .**

**Chapter 11**

**The Fit**

**"So, now that you actually can survive a ghost attack . . ." Danny began matter of ****factly****, with a glare from Taylor. **

**"You can help us close down that portal that the Box Ghost opened."**

**"Why can't you just go intangible?" Sam asked dully, trying to find easier ways to deal with this situation.**

**"I could do that, but Lancer will notice if there's a ghost fight going on in his house! There has to be some way to distract him . . . without me having to fight off the box ghost. . ." **

**Taylor. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all situated on the Fenton family couch. Tucker's PDA was out, which was lying on the table. Shooting up from it was a 3D diagram of the ghost zone. Taylor had taken time looking at it, but ****now**** it was all about business. **

**"The Box Ghost?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow. The name in itself was absolutely pathetic. How stupid was the ghost going to be?**

**"He has a fascination with boxes basically," informed Sam with a yawn. For some reason today she was in between Taylor and Danny. It had been like that lately, but Taylor didn't say anything for the purpose of not causing a fight.**

**"****So.**** . . why are you showing me this?" she asked, pointing at the intricate virtual map that Tucker had made.**

**"Why not Lancer's house?"**

**Danny looked to Tucker and shrugged. **

**"Because ****erm**** . . it just looks cool." ****Tucker stated, leaning back on the couch, relaxed and looking as though he was going to fall asleep.**

**Sighing in annoyance, Taylor stood up and began to pace the room.**

**"There has to be some way we can**** distract Lancer****."**

**Danny idly watched Taylor pace around and smiled a bit. It was always funny to see her in deep thought. **

**"No ****no****that**** wont due. . . no not the basement. . ." she muttered to herself, biting her bottom lip, eyes out of focus as she paced back and forth.**

**"Unless. . ." slowly she looked to Danny, wide eyed.**

**"That's it!" she shouted, making all three teens jump.**

**"What?!" asked Danny, rubbing the side of his head. Tucker had just banged into it with his own when he jumped up in surprise. **

**"****Tell me this first ****Danny.**** . . what better way to win a war, than to use your enemies resources against them?!" Taylor challenged fervently, her face brightened with enlightenment. **

**"****Uh.**** . . trick question?" he responded, having no idea where she was going with this. Sam however, who had been listening intently finally realized.**

**"You're going to try to sell something to Lancer?" she answered with surprise and slight amazement.**

**"Exactly Sam."**** Taylor answered with a slightly crazed grin. **

**"Lancer is going to have a ****delivery.**** . . a very big one."**

**Tucker began to laugh.**

**"Oh man! This is going to be good. . ."**

**Taylor then became very serious.**

**"While Danny and I go and shut down the portal in the box in Lancer's basement, you two need to be fake delivery ****men.**** . . ask him a lot of questions."**

**Sam stood now, looking slightly annoyed.**

**"Why does it have to be you and Danny?"**

**"Because.**** I need the practice! You guys already know how to fight ghosts!" **

**Taylor began to feel slightly uncomfortable as Sam moved a bit closer to Danny. ****She rolled**** her eyes in response, turning her back and crossing her arms.**

**"Fine Sam.**** You can go with Danny if you feel that strongly."**

**"Thank-****" Sam**** began, but she was cut off by Danny.**

**"I think Taylor should go Sam, I mean we DID just spend a day teaching her how to fight ghosts."**

**Sam turned to Danny, a complete look of anger on her face as she spat.**

**"Well FINE! Since you like Taylor so much, there's no reason for me to even come! As a matter of fact, there's no reason for us to be friends anymore!"**

**Sam's face tightened up as tears sparkled in her eyes. Danny felt as though he was going to be sick.**

**"Sam? What are you talking about?" he asked, sincerely not understanding where she was coming from.**

**"You're my best friend!"**

**Sam stood up, body tense, ****face**** lacking color as she looked with animosity towards Taylor.**

**"You **_**were**_** my best friend! ****Until she came along!"**

**Taylor turned back to the group, looking extremely shocked for the first time Danny had seen her. **

**"****What.**** . .?" she asked in disbelief.**

**"That's right! It's true! You stole Danny, and you were out to do it the whole time! You act like the victim, when really, you're just cold blooded!"**

**Taylor went from shock, to suddenly feeling as though she wanted to rip Sam apart.**

**"I wasn't trying to do a damned**_** thing**_**!" she spat, her brown eyes suddenly being deflated of warmth. Again, Danny saw flashes of evil as she clenched her fists. **

**"I don't trust you! There's something **_**wrong **_**with you Taylor ****Hecter****! I knew it from the first time I saw you!"**

**"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Taylor shouted, eyes flashing violently.**

**"You manipulate ****people.**** . . you can't even hide it! You can't hid****e**** the fact that you Taylor, you're **_**evil**_**!" **

**Tucker looked as though he had gotten hit by a truck, and Danny suddenly stood up, raking his hair madly.**

**"You guys just stop! I didn't want all of this to happen!" he pleaded as he looked to both of the girls. When he looked back at Taylor he saw the same cool look in her eyes he had only seen a few times before.**

**"There's only one true thing that you've said so far Sam, and it's that Danny and I are friends. We're friends for the same reason you two are, because we care about each other and have things in common! If you want to take it that way, then go ahead!"**

**Sam looked even more infuriated.**

**"And one more ****thing**** Sam. . ." she said, lowering her voice to a deadly tone.**

**"I can be evil, and don't you forget it!" she screamed violently, the look in her eyes demonic as she threw Sam's ****bookbag**** at her. Sam caught it, looking suddenly afraid.**

**Without another word, she ran out the door and slammed it behind her.**

**It left a very stiff silence. **

**"****What.**** . . the hell?" Danny said finally as if in a trance. Tucker however had moved as far away from Taylor as he could, lips trembling with fear.**

**"What?!"**** Taylor shouted angrily.**

**"You're afraid of me now? You think that of me too Tucker?"**

**Danny looked at Tucker. He could understand the complete look of fear, but he also could understand where Taylor was coming from.**

**"Is that what you all think of me?!"**

**Sparkling tears streamed down Taylor's face as she looked from the shocked Danny to the trembling Tucker.**

**"I see. . ." she gasped through tears.**

**She began to walk out the door when she felt a cool hand take hold of her arm.**

** "Taylor, please! Don't go too!" **

**Danny's wide blue eyes held a look of sadness that she had only seen once ****before.**** . . that day he thought he failed her.**

**"Sam didn't mean any of ****it.**** . . she's just feeling insecure."**

**"Insecure of what?" asked Taylor as she shivered with tears.**

**"Insecure that you and I are good friends too ****now.**** . . it's always just been me and Tucker. . . and her."**

**"****B.**** . .But she hates me now! How can I be friends with you guys if she hates me?"**

**"She doesn't hate ****you.**** . . she just. . . I don't know!"**

**Danny pulled Taylor closer.**

**"She'll come around! Just don't leave us, don't leave**_** me!"**_

**Taylor felt shocked as Danny began to cry into ****her shoulder****, his hot tears melting through the thin fabric of her shirt. She couldn't believe he was ****crying.**** . .he hardly ever cried.**

**It was then she realized tha****t he really did care about her, the bond and trust they had built in such a short ****time.**** . . he trusted in her, and she him. **

**"I ****wont**** go Danny. . ."**

**She raked a hand through his hair, feeling amazed that such a powerful creature was sobbing into her shoulder, that he two had weakness.**

**"I promise."**

**Unknown to all of them, a small fly like creature on the wall was relaying information to a sinister source thousands of miles away.**

**Vlad Masters was lounging in his comfortable chair back in Wisconsin. He smirked as he watched the fight ensue.**

**"I knew young Daniel had ****a.**** . . what is that word the kids use. . . "****thing****" for Miss ****Hecter****. This will make capturing her all the more enjoyable****" he**** said smoothly, stroking ****Maddie**** who had settled on his lap.**

**"And now with Miss Manson hating the ****girl.**** . . she'll have even less people to come looking for her when she goes missing."**

**He watched as Tucker got up and scratched his head, not sure what to do. Then he watched as they all talked among themselves.**

**"And soon is the time to strike. . ." **

…….

I realized when writing this that I haven't really paid a lot of attention to Sam and her feelings. Since she really likes Danny, she's going to feel insecure. This whole chapter was devoted to Sam basically, and her relationship with Danny. It's also meant to show the growing love that Danny is starting to feel for Taylor, the sort of desperate love we've all felt sometime.

Also, take notice to Taylor and her bursts of outrage. She DOES have a very sinister side to her as a lot of great leaders/minds do, and this again is a very important part of the story. Sam's intuition picks up on this very quickly, which makes it harder for Danny to deal with.

Thanks! Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

**I Dun Own Danneh Phantom. . . even though I've tried to bribe Butch Hartman and Nick with cookies.**

**Chapter 12**

**Making Up**

**……………………………….**

**As the weekend came, it became extremely clear that Sam was very serious about what she had said. All of the team, including Taylor had tried to call her. Whenever they went by her house, a very sullen and stiff looking Mrs.Manson would answer and tell them that Sam wasn't there. When Danny tried to go intangible, a ghost shield generator kept him safely out of her house. Sam wasn't in school either from what they could see.**

**Taylor was starting to miss Sam, in truth. She was always the dark, sarcastic, and level headed one that kept everyone in check. Sadly Taylor recalled the time that her and Sam went shopping, each making the other wear an outfit of their choice. Taylor ended up wearing heavy chains and thick eyeliner while Sam was in heels and professional looking shirts. Both had laughed, agreeing that they both could at least agree on the color black. They got along well, just not where Danny was concerned. Whenever Danny would sit near Taylor, Sam would move towards him. When Danny would call Taylor, Sam would call at the same time. It always seemed to be that there was an issue with Danny. Taylor had figured out long ago that she liked him a lot, which was why she tried her best not to get romantically close to Danny. You never took your best friend's love interest. It just was not done. However, none of it mattered to Sam, and her hurtful words rang out in Taylor's mind whenever she would think about her.**

**It was no surprise that Tucker, Taylor, and Danny were in no mood to close Lancer's ghost portal. The troubled teens were in the Fenton Lab. That night they were supposed to have one last meeting before attack the next day, and the meeting was still on. However, in the wide expanse of the Fenton lab, filled with it's gadgets and incredible tools, all felt as though something was missing. It was like a small prick in their back, reminding them constantly of the pain.**

**"So. . ." Danny said, leaning against the wall dully.**

**"What's the plan again?. . ."**

**Taylor frowned and crossed her arms, looking to her bummed out friends sullenly.**

**"Tucker and S-. . " she paused, looking at Sam's empty space in the room.**

**"Tucker I mean, will go to the door and distract Lancer with homework questions. . . while you and I Danny, go and fight off the box ghost and shut down the portal."**

**The plan had been refined a bit to work better, Taylor's idea.**

**Her words left a great gap of silence, which was stopped by Danny. His hero instincts seemed to be kicking in.**

**"Look, you guys. . . I know we're all upset about Sam. . . but we have to do this. Amity Park is in danger until we do."**

**Tucker rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.**

**"Are you guys ready to kick some ghost butt?" Tucker offered with a slight smile.**

**"As ready as I'll ever be," Taylor said with a sigh.**

**"Well. . . not as ready as you'll ever be." said Danny softly.**

**" What do you mean?" Taylor asked, raising a single eyebrow.**

**"You have the tools, now you need the outfit."**

**The look on his face was soft and sweet, and he blushed slightly.**

**"I know it's not much, but I made this for you."**

**Tucker coughed indignantly, and Danny looked back at him apologetically.**

**"Tucker helped me of course."**

**Tucker nodded and said," This is our way of showing you that we're happy you're with us. . .even though there has been a lot of fighting going on."**

**Taylor felt her eyes sparkle with small tears, though she held them back as Danny gave her a small silver watch. On it was a single letter, T. The T looked like Danny's Danny Phantom D, the same exact style.**

**"Oh it's great Danny! Love the letter!" she gasped happily, taking the watch gently from danny.**

**Danny chuckled good naturedly.**

**"It's not _just_ a watch Taylor!"**

**Taylor looked up from her gift with a puzzled expression.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You'll see. Just tap it once."**

**"Alright. . ." she said, wondering if Danny had lost his mind. She looked from the excited Tucker to Danny and slowly tapped the watch.**

**A soft glowing light surrounded her body a few seconds, Taylor gasping in surprise and closing her eyes. When she finally opened them, she saw herself in a new outfit.**

**"What is _this_?!"**

**She turned around, looking at the lab like suit. It was gray all over and had black gloves, boots, and neck protector. It was very similar to Danny's outfit, only on it it had a black T, the same symbol on the watch. It seemed that the colors were reversed, and it had a small feminine mini skirt to top it all off. She then realized that it was a better version of a Fenton lab outfit, most likely meant for Danny's older sister Jazz.**

**"If you want to hunt ghost's you need the right gear." Danny said with a grin as he watched her reaction.**

**"And that's not all!" said Tucker with a business-like bravado.**

**"It even comes with a built in timer so you can run with it!"**

**Taylor grinned brightly.**

**"Thankyou thankyou thankyou!"**

**She lunged at them both and crushed them in a hug, leaving them panting for air by the time they let go.**

**"I had no clue you guys were so good with making emblems, or skirts!" she said, taking note to their many talents.**

**Danny frowned and scratched his hand.**

**". . . Tucker? Do you remember putting those there?" Danny asked as he pointed to the emblem engraved on the shirt, and the cute added skirt at the bottom,**

**Tucker raised both of his shoulders and shook his head no.**

**". . . Well I didn't put them on. . . " Danny said with confusion.**

**"Then who did?" asked Taylor.**

**"I did. . ." came a small voice from the entrance to the lab. Tucker, Taylor, and Danny gasped in shock when they saw the small figure of Sam Manson standing tensely in front of them. She looked a bit nervous as she walked closer to them, settling in front of Taylor.**

**"I couldn't let one of my best friends fight ghosts in a plain Fenton lab outfit. . ." she said with a small smile, looking Taylor in the eyes meaningfully.**

**Tucker and Danny stood to the side, shocked at the arrival. There was an awkward silence between the two girls, then they both embraced like sisters.**

**"I'm sorry about what I said about you Taylor. . ." said Sam nervously racking a hand through her hair.**

**"I only said those things because I. . . well. . ."**

**Taylor shook her head and smiled, stopping Sam mid sentence.**

**"There's nothing left to be sorry for, and nothing to worry about."**

**"We're just glad to have you back," added Danny with a smile to Sam.**

**"Yeah! Who was going to make sure we had our vegetables?" asked Tucker with a grin.**

**"And keep us out of trouble?" added Taylor.**

**"Basically, we missed you Sam." said Danny as he put his hand on her shoulder, making Sam blush.**

**"I missed you guys too. . ." said Sam through happy tears.**

**There was indeed nothing left to say as the four friends embraced each other, ready for the day ahead of them tomorrow. They all knew that it would be a fight, but that they would pull through it together, win or lose.**

**…………………………**

**The next chapter, I'm finally going to do the scene with the box ghost. There was a lot of stuff leading up to this, but it is important to show the closeness between all of them now! Plus we needed to see more of Sam and Tucker in this too. They're going to play a more active role from now on. I just needed to get the story started, give you an idea of Taylor and her personality, and make it clear that Danny and Taylor are in fact the MAIN characters. Eventually Vlad will be too. Believe it or not, this story hasn't even begun yet. There's going to be a MAJOR plot twist coming up, so stay tuned!**

**Thanks to the reviews from my two devoted reviewers! You guys make writing this all worth it!**

**Read and Review!**

**ElusiveVisionary**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't Own ****Danneh****! O-o**

**Chapter 13**

**Capturing the Box Ghost**

**……………………………….**

**The next day the newly reunited team stood behind a ****rather large**** tree beside Lancer's house. Tucker had gotten his address by doing a bit of hacking into the school's website.**

**"I wonder what fool did the architecture on this place." Taylor commented with a slight smirk as she looked up at the small and quite feminine looking house.**

**Mr.Lancer**** lived at the edge of town where it became a bit more wooded. His house was a two story, medium sized, and tinted a light purple with dark purple doors to compliment ****it's**** quite unique color scheme. In front of the house was an extremely colorful garden and neatly cut grass.**

**"I don't know about that, but I can understand why the Box Ghost would want to use this place for a portal; it's so secluded." Sam said in thought as she looked at Taylor with a frown.**

**"No time to think about that now." Danny said with seriousness. "I can just feel the ghostly energy radiating off this place! How he doesn't figure out that there's a portal to the ghost zone in his house I can't understand."**

**Danny looked from one friend to another with a confident smirk.**

**"Are you ready to kick some serious ghost butt?"**

**"Right behind ****ya****," Tucker said, pulling out the thick essay that Lancer had assigned the day before.**

**"Then let's do this!" Danny said.**

**Stepping away from his friends, he shot both of his arms in the air and screamed," Going Ghost!" Taylor watched in wonder as two**** blue rings formed ****around him turning him into Danny Phantom. He put his arms down and looked at Taylor, who grinned in return. She pressed the small watch on her arm. A light blue glow radiated off of her, and then she was standing there in her new and improved Fenton Lab Outfit.**

**"Let's roll," she said with a smirk to Danny as he took her hand.**

**Going intangible didn't feel like anything at all. As a matter of fact, when you weren't made up of anything, you didn't feel any pain, just as though you were everything in the world at once. ****Danny ,**** though she didn't see him, lead her deep down into the basement of the house.**

**Sam and Tucker watched as Danny and Taylor disappeared into oblivion.**

**"Alright ****Tuck.**** . . let's get moving!" Sam said, pulling on his arm to the front of Lancer's house. **

**Stepping up the gravel path to the door was even creepier than watching it.**

**"I can't believe this is actually happening. . ." Tucker said looking around almost fearfully.**

**"Just relax. It'****s not like anything weirder ****is going to happen . . ." Sam reassured with an annoyed sigh.**

**When Sam made it to the door, she pressed the small flower shaped doorbell and waited.**

**It seemed like several minutes, loud barking, and grumbles later that someone came to the door. She was a thin figure with blonde hair. If she hadn't been wearing a loose t-shirt and baggy pants Sam would have recognized a satellite like that immediately.**

**"Dad!**** Someone's at the-" but her words faltered as she saw Tucker and Sam standing in front of her, mouths agape as they processed the information.**

_**"Star?"**_** Sam asked with disbelief.**

**After making sure there were no surprise inhabitants of the Lancer house in the basement, Danny let go of Taylor's hand, making them both tangible again.**

**"This place really needs a fashion update," Taylor remarked as she put her hair up into a tight bun.**

**"It would be easier to find the box that way. . ." Danny said gesturing to the tons of boxes all around.**

**Taylor and Danny shrugged and smiled at each other, then Taylor ****get**** out her portable Specter Detector.**

**"****Alright.**** . . how do I use this again?"**

**Taylor pushed the small button, watched it glow, then aimed her arm at the boxes. A light green glow scanned all of them until.**

_**WEEEWOOWEEEWOOOWEEEWEEEEOOOOOOOO**_

**"****Gah****!" she screeched, smacking it to try to get the noise to stop. Danny gritted his teeth ****and sent an accurate blast at it, smashing detector off ****quickly ,**** making Taylor flinch and leaving an awkward silence.**

**"Be thankful you have good aim Danny," Taylor said dryly as she brushed off the remains of the Specter Detector from her arm. Danny laughed ****sheepishly,**** then turned to the said box to get a closer look.**

**……**

**A dumbfounded Sam and Tucker watched as the completely awestruck star was lightly pushed out of the way by a grumpy looking ****Mr.Lancer**

**"Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson."**

**"To what do I owe th****is early in the morning reunion?****"**

**Tucker and Sam spoke at the same time, jumbling the words up into an in-decodable babble. Lancer raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.**

**"One of you." he demanded dully.**

**"Uh we need help with the essay. You did say you'd help us!" Sam said quickly.**

**Star stood to the side, completely distraught. If anyone found out Lancer was her ****father.**** . .she'd just die. Paulina and the girls would disown her for good! She was already on tight cords with them since she accidentally wore the same outfit as Paulina to school. Star was surprised to see however, that Tucker and Sam didn't look like they just walked into a Nasty Burger Salad Bar ****Freebee,**** they actually looked as embarrassed as she.**

**"****Well.**** . .come in." Lancer said dryly, pulling open the door.**

**"Uh no!****Um.**** . . we need help out here." Sam said with widened eyes, imagining the noise Danny and Taylor might be creating this very second.**

**"And why is that?" Lancer asked suspiciously.**

**"Uh because my religion forbids me to go into anyone's house until I tell them I'm coming two months before!" Tucker added quickly.**

**Sam gave him a slightly bewildered look, as did Lancer and Star.**

**"Uh ****yes.**** . . and you wouldn't want to go against a student's religion now would you?" said Tucker confidently.**

**Lancer weighed his options. If the brat complained, he'd be fired, and the sooner he helped them, the faster he could get back to reading Moby Dick.**

**"****Alright.**** . . now what is it that needs help?"**

**Sam held out her 20 page essay with a small grin.**

**"Can you help us proofread? My mom said you would!"**

**It was no time before Danny's ghostly blue breath escaped from the confines of his body.**

**"I think we have trouble." Danny said cautiously as he stepped away from a moderately large box.**

**Danny and Taylor watched as the box shook slowly, glowed a faint blue, then ****bursted**** open.**** A massive gust of air hit them both, making them flinch and put their hands out in front of them. An eerie green glow blasted them as well as the newly made ghost portal came into view.**

**"****Beeewarreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee****!" ****came**** a gassy voice from nowhere.**

**Taylor's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her ****ecto****-ray.**

**"I am the ****Boxx****Ghossttt****. I control ****boxessss****!" said the voice again. Suddenly he appeared, a blue spectral ghost wearing overalls. He looked very much like the plumbers Taylor had seen.**

**"Oh really?" she answered sarcastically.**

**"Do your boxes come in the color black?"**

**The box ghost shook his head "no," very confused.**

**"Then I'll just have to **_**fry**_** them black!"**

**Danny grinned at Taylor and said, "Nice one!"**

**"I know." she said confidently as she began shooting her ray at the box ghost.**

**"****Gahhhhhhhrrrr****!" he yelled as he began to float away.**

**". . . Ms. ****Manson.**** . . you're trying to tell me that you cannot spell your own last name?"**

**Sam shook her head yes while Tucker tried not to snigger.**

**". . . This might take awhile." Lancer grumbled to himself as he checked her essay with annoyance.**

**Several blast's later, the Box Ghost was safely in the Fenton Thermos.**

**"That was almost too easy." Taylor said as she held the light thermos in her arm.**

**"****Bewaarre**** I will come out of this ****thermosss****andddd****. . ."**

**Suddenly however, a loud swishing noise was heard and the glowing portal illuminated a tall black silhouette in ****it's**** frame. Danny slowly turned to it to see no one other than ****Skulker**** himself, his bright metal teeth gleaming in the darkness.**

**"This wont ****be**** though. . ." Danny said with a calm look to Taylor who looked suddenly nervous.**

**"Ghost Child!**** How did I know I'd find you here?" he said in his booming voice, looking at Danny as though he were fresh meat. Then he fixed his eyes on Taylor.**

**"And if it isn't the Taylor ****Hecter**** child." he said evilly as he pulled his large gun out.**

**"How do you know me?" she asked quite suddenly.**

**"Everyone knows of Danny Phantom's girlfriend." he answered with a small shrug. Danny and Taylor both blushed slightly until Taylor said quite shakily.**

**"I'm not his girlfriend!"**

**"Girlfriend or not, you will be incinerated!"**

**Skulker**** then shot a large plasma ray at her, Taylor not knowing how to react.**

**Before she knew it however, the ray passed right through her, and she realized quickly that Taylor became intangible as soon as Danny came to her aid.**

**"Thanks!"****she**** shouted to Danny over the noise of ****Skulker's**** growling and the whirl of the portal.**

**"We need to do this, and fast!" Danny said as he threw her plasma ray back at her. It had fallen, though she did not know it.**

**"Go and shoot the box, one on each side! The portal will close because of-****" Danny**** instructed, but was interrupted as he put up a shield to block ****Skulker's**** attacks. ****Talyor**** nodded and ran to the portal. Then she began to shoot.**

**"****Alittle**** rusty ****Skulker ****Alittle**** _rusty_!" Danny commented as ****Skulker**** kept missing him.**

**"I'm just getting warmed up ghost child!"**

**"Well allow me to cool you down!"**

**Danny stopped, planted his two feet on the floor and began to wail. Unable to escape the tremors, ****Skulker**** was slammed roughly into the wall. Meanwhile, Taylor had closed the ghost portal.**

**"Taylor! ****The thermos!"**** Danny shouted, out of breath as he finished his wail.**

**Taylor looked to ****Skulker**** with an evil grin and pulled out the thermos.**

**"****Wait.**** . . no!" he shouted as he closed his eyes.**

**Like a thin strand of spaghetti, he was sucked into the thermos by a very proud Taylor.**

**It was silent in the room, and Danny looked extremely elated.**

**"Good job Taylor!" he said as he was about to hug her. When she looked back at him her eyes were slightly bloodshot.**

**"I got him!"**

**Then she began to laugh evilly, making Danny stop in his tracks and look at her with slight skepticism and fear.**

**". . . I ****mean.**** . .um. . . we got him!"**

**His thoughts were dismissed as he felt her body wrapped around him in a hug. He returned it with a smile and then ****they**** both let go, blushing.**

**"We'd better get back up to Tuck and Sam. . ." Danny said looking up.**

**Sam and Tucker meanwhile were being lectured by an irritated ****Mr.Lancer**

**"I've never seen essay's so bad in my life. You two go home and fix them! I'll check them on Monday!"**

**Sam and Tucker pretended to look disappointed in ****themselves**** while Mr. Lancer lead Star into the house. Before Star was gone from view, she gave Tucker and Sam a pleading look, begging them silently to keep this there secret. And then they were both gone.**

**"Man. . . Star has it bad. ****Mr.Lancer**** as her dad?"**** Tucker said with slight sadness as he looked to an uncomfortable Sam.**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**Suddenly, they heard a swishing noise, and backed away as a slightly tired Danny and Taylor toppled out on the ground in front of them.**

**"****Ow****. . ." Danny muttered as he rubbed his head.**

**"That. ****Was.****The BEST!"**** Taylor said jumping up, holding out a hand to Danny. He took it and got to his feet dizzily. **

**"We closed the portal, got the Box Ghost, and ****Skulker**** all at once!" she summarized with a broad grin. **

**"Anything interesting happen on your end?"**

**"Nothing really!**** Except for the fact that Star is Lancer's ****daughter.**** . . and"**

**"****Woah****!"**** Sam finished as her eyes widened at the door. **

**Danny grabbed onto Taylor, who grabbed onto Sam, who did to Tucker, and they both went intangible.**

**Lancer's head poked out of the door suspiciously. He had thought her heard voices from somewhere. Figuring that it was his imagination, he closed the door. **

**Danny pulled on his friends and they began to fly away, Taylor enjoying the feeling of blasting away from her most hated teacher's house.**

**The air rushed and blew their hair around them as they went tangible yet again.**

**"Star and Lancer are ****realted****?" Danny asked with awe.**

**"****Apparently.**** . . unless Star calls everyone 'Dad'," Sam said, ****slightly smirking.**

**Taylor chuckled sinisterly and looked down at Tucker and Sam with an evil sort of look about her face.**

**"We can make her life **_**so**_** miserable with this information."**

**Sam and Tucker looked uncomfortably up at ****Taylor,**** and Danny looked down at her with amusement.**

**"Yeah, we ****could.**** . . but. . ." he shook his head slightly. "It wouldn't be right."**

**"So?" Taylor asked with a smirk.**

**"She torments Sam enough. For once I'd like to see **_**her**_** being the one crying."**

**There was a slight silence, and Danny frowned, not sure how to respond to that.**

**"Ah whatever."**** Taylor said with a sigh, taking the hit.**

**"It's just too bad that she ****wont**** ever get a taste of her own medicine."**

**And with that, they flew farther and farther away from the Lancer house, becoming no bigger than specs of dust in the air. **

**…………………**

**So now we REALLY can see Taylor's evil side. I think we all have one of those. XD ****But**** anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We finally see a lot of ghost fighting. The next chapter really begins the story, and is going to be a long one so be prepared XD**

**And I ****dunno**** why I made Star Lancer's daughter. I just think it would be so funny if it really was true XD**

**Read and Review!**

**EV**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning:**

**Due to certain upset comments, and out of respect for my viewers and other ppls who aren't used to seeing my graphic writing side come out. . .**

**There is alot of sexual stuff in here, not lemons or anything, but very suggestive stuff.**

**So don't read the second part of it if you are too freaked out with that kind of stuff. The first part tells all basically. **

** Kay? Kay! Thanks!**

**I don't own anything ****kay****Sheesh**

**Chapter 14**

**Hunting**

There were a myriad of reasons why Taylor Hecter saw fit to ease her mind with running. At this very moment she craved the feeling of the soft earth beneath her feet, the eloquent breaths of air she took that filled her soul as much as the activity itself, and the free feeling she felt as she soared over hills, flew across the fields, and drank up every minute and moment of feeling alive. Lately she had been so busy with fighting ghosts and her new found friends, that she forgot her love, a love that drove her to the very limit of happiness and physical fitness, and to those there really were no limits. Running was simply astoundingly fabulous to her, and now, alone, on this cold Saturday night of December, she felt the urge to run.

The day had brought a thick gust of snow, it raining down on Amity park turning the slightly slushy streets into puffy marshmallow cakes of snowy delight. A bright moon casted it's glow upon the ground, illuminating the snow, causing it to become like a glass sheet of brilliant pure crystalline essence. It was no wonder that tonight would be the perfect night.

Dressed up in light running leggings, a blue turtleneck, and a tight cap, Taylor was ready to run. Her shoes were laced up to their tightest capacity, without her feeling as though they were cutting off her circulation of course, and now as she took in wanton breaths of the frosty air, she felt free and at home.

Amity Park had many running trails, but one in particular was the most beautiful to her. It was deep in the woods on the outskirts of town, filled with babbling brooks, evergreen trees, and marvelous views of the mountainous Colorado landscape through the thick canopy of trees. Tonight, alone, she was ready to explore it.

Taylor entered the trail at a moderately fast pace, a soft smile on her face as she felt the wind whisper lovingly into her ear. So long it had been since she had felt this elated and wonderful feeling, the feeling of being one with nature and one with yourself. She had needed this for awhile, and she began to recall the events of the past few months blearily, oblivious to the cold and fiery pair of red eyes that followed her every movement.

Vlad Plasmius floated above her quietly, completely intangible. He sinisterly took in her form, feeling bursts of sadistic pleasure flood him. He had been watching her for months, and he knew of only one time when she was ever alone; when she, the brat, would go for her little runs. It seemed quite ironic and funny to Vlad that the very thing she loved was going to drag her into his venomous clutches, and that made it all the better for him. He slowly watched as her lengthy and almost perfect stride set her into motion with every step. Even now, as much as he hated her, he could see the way her body moved in time with her heart. He could simply see how she was born to running, almost in a super-natural way. Never enjoying the sport itself, he could vaguely understand why many enjoyed it. Now in the dark however, Vlad began to fly lower. . . edging closer and closer to his delicious prey.

_I will enjoy breaking you child. . ._

Soft gusts of air hit Taylor from all sides as she continued to run, picking up the pace moderately. She felt her heart pumping as she moved her arms side to side, dodging twigs and sticks and large rocks as she went. It simply felt so good to be running again, and too wonderful to stop any time soon. Suddenly however, she was awakened from her ecstasy by a soft swishing from above her. Feeling her adrenaline spike and herself become more alert, Taylor kept her pace steady, though she suddenly felt stiff.

Someone was watching her, no. . .someone was hunting her.

Vlad grinned evilly as he felt her fearful energy rush throughout her body. She knew he was there, and she wasn't feeling too good about it. It was all the more reason for him to fly closer to her, just so close that he could reach out and grab her silvery brown hair that she had decided to let free for reasons he did not understand, but he liked it all the same.

Taylor gulped, her veins thick with blood and acid as she slowly looked back. As she did she screamed, seeing the terrifying picture of Vlad Plasmius floating inches from her, his hand outstretched. Not having time to move away, she felt as he took hold of her long mane of hair, yanking it and her body all together towards him.

"Enjoying your run?" he snarled roughly into her ear. She could feel his hot breath trail down her neck, and she could hear the thick crazed sound of his voice. It frightened her, and she tried to run. As she did however, he pulled harder on her hair, causing her to gasp in pain as her scalp was stretched to it's limits.

"Let. . . go. .. now!" she groaned as he stood on the hard ground, wrapping a strong arm around her waste while he forced her head towards him with his other hand.

"And why should I do that child? Give me two good reasons."

Taylor closed her eyes tightly, then opened them, trying her hardest not to cry out more as she felt a few strands of hair come loose from her scalp.

"Because I want you to for one reason, and for another reason I have my. . ."

"Your little Fenton Ghost Fighting Weapons? Oh how quaint!" he said as he dipped his head closer to her small ear, making sure she heard every word.

"But they're no match for me my child. . .and neither is your boyfriend Danny Phantom" he said bitterly as he let go of her hair, letting it fall messily around her tear stained face.

"Now now now. . . what do to with you." he said in a suddenly dripping sweet voice that made Taylor cringe inwardly. Slowly her turned her to face him, both hands tightly around her two arms so she could not move them, and she was far too close to use her legs as weapons. She glared up at him with her almond shaped eyes, watching as his handsome and mature face leered down at her. The look made her feel uncomfortable, but she refused to look away. She was going to fight to the death, no matter how much personal pain it would cause her.

"Oh child. Do not ruin your pretty little face with such a scornful look. It'll only make things harder for you anyway." he said as he moved his hands languidly, almost gently, to her shoulders. She didn't know what he was doing, but he was making her feel suddenly tired. There was some sort of spell he was casting upon her with his ghostly energy.

_Ghostly __energy.__ . . well wait!_

She could not believe she hadn't thought of this sooner, but she figured that fear sometimes made you lose your head. Now that her hand was free, she slowly tapped the button on her wrist. Immediately, and much to Vlad's shock, she glowed a light blue, then was dressed head to toe in her ghost fighting out fit. Her hand quickly reached for her gun, but Vlad was quicker.

"Ah bright girl! I have underestimated you. . . but that wont happen again. . ." he said in his sickly sweet voice as he dug his hands into her shoulders. She felt herself become tired again as she glowed a soft purple as he robbed her of her energy.

"Come my girl. . . sleep now." he said with an evil smirk.

"N…_No_! I don't _want _too!" she said with a lot of power, surprising Vlad as she looked up at him defiantly  
. However, in that look he could see as murkiness began to cloud her vision, and her eyelids begin to droop. Slowly Taylor fell against his chest, and Vlad held her close, almost lovingly as she tried to fight sleep. She failed however, and with one last growl of frustration she was asleep against him. Gently he picked her up, feeling the warmth of her body against his chest. He frowned down at her beautiful face, not really believing that she was asleep so soon.

_She is small. I suppose the effect worked quickly on her._

Slowly, a vicious, merciless look spread across his face at the realization.

Everything was going according to plan. . .

………………………………

"Ughh. . ." groaned Taylor sleepily as reality swam back into action. She felt so peaceful, so tired, yet her scalp hurt terribly and her wrists felt swollen as though someone was applying pressure on them. But she was lying on something soft. . . something sweet smelling and warm. .

Slowly and blearily Taylor opened her eyes to see a V monogram on a pillow beside her.

_A V monogram?!_

Taylor sat up, her senses coming back to her as she realized she was in a very large room, a very nicely decorated room, but a very frightening one at that. She opened her mouth to scream, but no noise came out. For she was in too much shock to make a sound, and in too much torment to grasp anything anymore.

"D. . .Danny?" she said as tears slid down her cheek. Hearing his name even from her own mouth comforted her slightly as she slowly tried to get out of the bed. She realized that the pressure was in the form of thick arm ties that had been tied around her gloved hands; she was still wearing her Fenton Lab outfit.

"I'm afraid he's not here to help you little girl." came a dark sultry voice from behind her field of vision. The darkness of the massive room began to choke her as she slowly crawled back against the bed. She looked down in shock to see a massive letter V on it.

_Is this __Vlad's__ bedroom?!_

Emerging ghostlike out of the shadows was Vlad Masters in all of his glory. He was a tall lithe figure, donned in a professional looking suit. She had remembered seeing him in several magazines that way, but fear ate at her memory causing her to wonder who it was exactly for a second but then she realized and gasped, covering her hand with her mouth.

Vlad watched as the horrified girl moved to the farthest confines of his bed, and for a minute she looked very much like Daniel to him; their jumpsuits were very similar, and she had the same look of childish innocence he had when he was in shock.

"Vl..Vlad?!" she cried out in a mixture of paralyzing fear and homicidal anger.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!"

A smirk tugged at his lips as he sat at the edge of the bed, lazily tracing his monogram with a long finger. His eyes found hers as he smirked at the shiver that raked her body.

"It's quite simple really my delicious little child."

Taylor rolled her eyes at that comment.

"_Ever_ call me that again, and I'll make sure you can_ never_ call me that again!"

Vlad closed his eyes a moment, amused at her feisty attitude.

"Ah! Brilliant girl you never faze to amaze me! From the first time I saw you I could understand why Daniel cares for you so!"

Taylor knew what game he was playing. He knew that she loved Danny with all of her heart, and he wanted to use it to bait her into his trap.

"In case you haven't noticed _Vlad_. . . I'm young enough to be your daughter." she said through gritted teeth.

Vlad grinned sadistically as he moved closer to her. "But that's what makes it all the more fun. Really, high pitched shrieks are more entertaining than matured ones." he said softly, making her mouth drop open from shock.

"C..Cut the crap Vlad! Just tell me what the hell I'm doing in your room! I _want _answers!" she said, her voice growing stronger with every syllable.

Vlad laughed darkly, making her shiver inwardly in response.

"You're _asking _me that? I'm surprised that brilliant little mind of yours hasn't already figured it out. . ." he drawled as he reached for her leg. Taylor growled and reached to kick him, but he simply took her let roughly and pulled her towards him she she was sprawled out against his back. He turned towards her and as she reached to punch him he pinned both of her arms to the bed. Then he slowly and with the grace of a cat climbed on top of her so she was completely pinned and unable to move.

Furious, she shook her head from side to side, screaming in protest. "GET OFF ME NOW!" He simply laughed and shook his head. "Since you are properly restrained and unable to do any petty damage, I will tell you Taylor."

Shocked that he used her name, he took advantage of the silence and began to speak slowly. "Young Daniel cares for you my dear. Once he finds out that his very dearest love is in my clutches he will undoubtedly come to rescue her. . ." he paused, relishing the angry scowl that escaped her lips. "And once he comes he will surrender himself for your safety my dear, and when he does I will put him in my nifty little machine. . . that will take his ghost powers away and take his very DNA to make a clone and then. . .well. . .he wont be needed anymore now will he?" He laughed evilly, looking down at the horrified Taylor with a deranged smirk. "And there's nothing you can do about it my dear!"

Taylor screamed and furry and spat at his face, her saliva landing on his nose and sliding slowly down. As it did however, to her surprise in shock, he licked it lovingly off his lips and leered down at her.

"Wh..what the fuck! Stop you sick." He put his hand over her mouth to silence her and slowly pressed his lips to her neck, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin beneath it.

"Now now now. . .this will be much more pleasurable if you silence yourself Miss Hecter. . . if you _can_ anyway. . ." he whispered huskily into her neck.

"Shhttttoopp!" she mumbled into his hand.

Vlad looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

"Come now Taylor. Don't think I already have you figured out. . ." he said with a frown, releasing his hand from her mouth. Though she was spitting mad, and she knew it wiser not to ask, she did.

"..W..what do you mean?"

Vlad shook his head softly then looked down at her with seriousness.

"You love the idea of afflicting pain as much as I. . . you cannot deny that you relish other's pain and torment. . ." he said softly, watching as her eyebrows trailed up her forehead.

"I'm _nothing_ like you!"

"Oh but you _are_ my dear. . . you are."

Vlad smiled into her neck and slowly slid his hands down her body.

"You cannot deny the evil that I feel in you, that lives in you."

He looked up at her as she tried to restrain the shiver of pleasure that ran down her spine as his warm fingers trailed down her body. He smirked evilly and repeated the act.

"Once Danny is gone, you can join me. I can teach you in the art of what you are born into my dear."

"No!" she shouted through tears.

"Stop touching me!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow and did as he was told.

"But do you really want me to stop Miss Hecter? Do you want to deny who you are. . ?"

"I am NOT that! I am NOT!" she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But you are Miss Hecter, and only time will help you realize this."

She felt the energy drain from her body as he casted that spell on her again, and she watched as his eyes turned red, drowning her completely in them as she tried to scream, but yet again could not as she became comatose. . . sinking and sinking father away.

"_Danny._ . ." she gasped in a breath.

And then she knew no more.

……………………………

Gah! Vlad is SUCH a pedophile. A lot of guys his age are. You wouldn't believe how many times I've gotten hit on at my job by dudes old enough to be my dad. Sick. Anyway. . . I suppose Vlad is attracted to that evil quality in Taylor, it sort of erm. .. invigorates him I guess. DX Man that sounded nasty. . .but anyway, I think it adds to the whole realistic take on the story.

My writers block might be over now. I'm really disappointed in how it's turned out. None of it felt like my style of writing at all, but I think this chapter really awakened that overly dramatic poet/writer in me.

ANYWAY!

What will happen to Taylor? Will Danny come to the rescue? Stay tuned to Another Ghost Hybrid his Foolishness Created to find out!

And make sure to review!


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Danny __Phantom.__ . . even though he is indeed my boyfriend._

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Phantom Sense**_

_Deep within the darkened room, Danny Phantom stood erect, __tall,__ looking around with caution for the danger he knew was there. There was no particular sign of threat, but somehow he just knew that something was about deep within the confines of the darkened shadows. . ._

_And then he heard it, slow, agonized crying. The sound was muffled, and it echoed all around him. Danny immediately realized it was Taylor's __voice,__ and he felt himself shake with fear._

_"Taylor! Taylor?! Where are you?!"_

_The muffled crying continued louder and louder._

_"Danny! Help please! I need you! Danny Oh God Danny it hurts. . . I need you!__ Please!" she cried desperately, out of his field of vision. Danny felt fear and uncontrollable rage shoot through him as he frantically looked around the darkened area, trying to find her._

_"Taylor where are you! Taylor! Taylor!"_

_Her sobbing grew louder__, and__ he tried harder and harder to find her._

_"TAYLOR!"_

_Then suddenly, in the corner of his view he could see a small white shadow. It was the form of Taylor __Hecter__, lying on the floor, twitching abnormally._

_"TAYLOR!" Danny ran at breakneck speed towards her and fell to his knees. Red blood was pooled around her, and her almond brown eyes rolled back as she writhed in pain. Hot tears began to fall down Danny's face as he reached out to her._

_"Taylor! Oh __God.__ . . what's happened to you?"_

_As though awakened by his voice, her eyes rolled forward in her head, red and bloodshot._

_"Danny. . .__help__ me! " she gasped as though every word was pulling her apart. Then, she turned her head and it simply rolled off her shoulders. Danny watched with pained horror as her head rolled across the floor._

_And he screamed._

Danny Fenton was lying in his own pool, but his was of salty sweat. His scream was still traveling out of his gaped mouth, and the horror of his nightmare was just as real as it was when he slept. Danny tensely rolled over on his back, digging his head into his pillow.

_Something is wrong. I know it!_

He had a rather unsettling feeling at this very moment that Taylor was in danger. Like in his dream, he knew something was wrong. This feeling only came to him once and awhile, but it hardly ever failed him. Now, alone in his dark bedroom, he had the most urgent need to jump out of bed and run to her house.

"Danny?" came a soft voice. Danny gasped, rolled over on his back again, and sat up. Jazz was at the door, looking concerned. Her hair was slightly messy from that night's slumber, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Danny. . are you okay? I thought I heard you sc-"

"I'm fine okay Jazz! I'm _fine_."

Jazz felt taken aback by her brother's outburst. It was then she knew something wasn't right. Danny wasn't the type of kid to have random fits of anger. She slowly and cautiously walked over to his bed and sat down. Danny felt her weight pressing down upon it and moved his head to the side rebelliously. Jazz always found it fit to treat him like a kid, and now that she was a legal adult it was even worse.

"You should know by now that I'm here when you need to talk."

Her voice was softer, lacking her professional tone she often used when talking to people. Danny knew that she cared, but it was hardly cool to have your sister try to solve your problems for you. However, his complete restlessness made him slowly turn to her. He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were full of rage and fear.

"Something bad happened to Taylor, I just know it."

Jazz tilted her head to the side.

"What makes you think that Danny?"

Danny growled and flopped back down on his bed, fists clenched tightly.

"I had a dream okay? A nightmare. . ."

"But nightmares aren't-" she began, but Danny cut her of.

"I _know_ they aren't real, but this one is!"

She could feel his desperation, and complete fear. Her logical viewpoint was telling her that he was just an overprotective, lovesick, kid. However, from a more emotional view, and with the knowledge of Danny's ghostly abilities, she felt a bit alarmed.

"Try to find her then. . . I'll cover you for Mom and Dad." she said quietly, her voice wavering slightly due to her own tiredness.

Danny shot up from his lying position and faced his sister with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, now go! It can't wait." she said with a soft smile.

Danny grinned thankfully and shot his hands up into the air. A faint blue glow of rings surrounded him, turning into Danny Phantom. With one last appreciative look to Jazz, Danny went intangible, becoming nothing more than empty space as he sank through his floorboards and out of his house.

The cold night air hit him hard, whipping his white hair around as he again became tangible. He took in a deep breath and began to fly towards the direction of Taylor's house. She only lived a few blocks away, but now, in the dark, fear coursing through him, it felt like an eternity before he finally reached her house.

Taylor lived in a white Victorian style home, very immaculate and pristine. Danny had been there a few times, but in the dark with the glow of the moon it suddenly looked foreboding. Ignoring the slight shiver that crawled down his spine, Danny became intangible and floated slowly into her room. Everything in it was blue, her favorite color, and it illuminated the room moderately, turning it into a place suddenly alive and enchanted.

He became tangible and slowly walked over to her bed. Squinting, he could see a small figure within it. Sighing with relief he ran over to it and gently reached out, shaking her awake.

"Taylor, it's me D-"

But before he could finish his words, a dummy fell from the bed, making Danny gasp in surprise and jump out of the way. On the dummy as far as he could see was a small chip with a button on it. With shaking hands Danny pushed the button.

A holograph of Vlad sprang into action. His hands were poised behind him properly, cleverly disguising the savage man he was underneath the calm exterior. His evil smirk and the look in his eyes gave him away however, and then he spoke.

"I knew you'd come Daniel!"

Danny gritted his teeth and growled, his eyes glowing even greener in the darkness. He clenched his fists, wanting to pound the life out of Vlad that very moment.

"I'm sure by now you're probably thinking about killing me, but that's alright! The point really is that I have your little girlfriend locked up in my _bedroom_."

"Your fucking _bedroom?_!" Danny growled.

Danny walked closer to the holographic Vlad, eyes suddenly turning an angry red as he watched his smug form.

"And if you want to see her safe, and _undamaged_ I suggest you get your tiny teen body over here. . ."

The hologram chuckled lightly as though he was discussing tea.

"Or_ else."_

"You know where to find me, but incase you can't figure it out . . . it's not close to home "

Vlad's eyes flashed evilly before the hologram completely disappeared, leaving a furious and shaken Danny in it's wake.

"You fruitloop bastard!" Danny roared as he threw the dummy at the wall. He couldn't believe the nerve, the complete lack of moral value this man had.

"Complete _ass_!"

Danny suddenly felt the urge to blast every single thing in his path, but then he realized he was in Taylor's room. . . and the reality of the situation struck him hard. He would have to go alone. . . spare Sam and Tucker, and he would have to find some way to get Taylor without giving into Vlad's demands.

Danny slowly walked over to Taylor's desk and took a shiny glass framed picture. In it was a picture of he and her at the hospital. She had a slightly sick look to her as she threw a spoonful of applesauce at him, her face permanently suspended in a look a mischievous amusement. In the picture he was oblivious to the soggy applesauce coming his way, and he had the brightest smile.

He became solemn as he touched the image of Taylor lightly with his finger.

"Don't worry Taylor. . ."

He fazed out of her room and into the cold night.

"I'm coming for you."

…….

**Danny is off to save Taylor now, mad as ever! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but this again was the only time I had to write. I got to write a bit of Jazz stuff in here too! ****And if the cursing bothers anyone, sorry.**** Real people curse, and the only reason it isn't on Danny Phantom is because kids watch it.**

**Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom. . . Ah I love it. But I do not own ****it.**** . .YET ****Mwaahahha**

**WARNING**

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY VIOLENT!**

**Don't read if you don't like blood, and Taylor beating the crap out of Vlad, or Vlad beating the crap out of her.**

**Chapter 16**

**Let Go**

_"So you want to get this right?" asked Danny as he pointed to a silver Mercedes. Both teens were in a fancy car dealership, heavy jackets unbuttoned to relieve them of heat. Danny still had his odd black hat on. Smirking slightly, Taylor stole it from atop his head and put it on her own._

_Often they would fantasize about expensive cars together. Both were taking drivers education classes in school and knew that there was a limited amount of time before they would be on the roads, free to do what they wanted._

_"Indeed sir, indeed." she responded in a forced proper voice, eyebrows __raised__ in amusement as she looked over at Danny with a smile. Her black hat made her look rather old, and she pushed it farther down on her forehead._

_"That'll be a __bagillion__ dollars, and forty three cents." Danny held out his hand, expecting the money with the look of an uptight salesman._

_"Cheerio!" she exclaimed brightly as she gave him air money._

_The two teens were soon lost in laughter, piles of snow falling around the store._

Gasping, Taylor Hecter woke up, eyes wide. The horrible events of the night came back to her in an instant, overwhelming her mind and body.

"No! Stop! Vlad _no_!" she screamed, thrashing around like a fish out of water, the very breath of life leaving her lips. As she stilled however, she felt the blankets settle over her body like puffy red tents.

Silence.

Frowning slightly, she slowly sat up in the bed. She felt a chill ripple her body, which was due to the fact that someone had taken the liberty of removing her clothes and putting her in a flimsy robe. Growling in anger, she hoisted it closer to her, not liking the fact that it barely reached down to her mid thy.

_Flimsy robe_

Her heart began to pump faster as she realized that someone had to take her clothes away, someone had to . . . But she wasn't soar anywhere. . . she would be soar wouldn't she? She knew she would be, and the fact that she wasn't made her feel relief. Yet there was still the degrading fact of. . .of. . .

_I can't think about that right now_- she thought, fighting back hot tears of shame and anger that had begun to form in her light brown eyes.

_I need to get out of __here.__ . . that means keeping my cool_.

Taylor's body had begun to shake, and she tried hard to regain her composure before slowly taking in her massive surroundings. Knowing one's environment was a very important part to survival in any terrain or situation, even if this terrain happened to be a castle, and the situation was far too ugly to face.

Daylight had dawned on the room, opening the scene to the horrible situation she was currently in. Breath shallow and heavy, she got up from the prison that was Vlad's bed and felt a soft plush carpet hit her feet. She looked down with disgust, and then looked around the room cautiously. There was no noise with the exception of an old antique color ticking solemnly, and the sound of her own breath leaving her lips.

". .Vlad?"she called out softly to make sure he wasn't in the room.

She was answered only by the slight rustle of the wind as it tousled the red curtains on the massive window to her right. Shivering, Taylor desperately wanted to find clothes. She slowly pulled the robe closer to her, her taut muscles twitching slightly from the blast of air.

"Awake are we Taylor?" came a smooth voice from the corner of the room.

Taylor felt the utmost urge to scream out in shock, but instead she simply looked over to see Vlad calmly leaning against the wall, raking his eyes over her with interest. His eyes found hers and he smirked evilly, his fangs showing briefly in the light of the room.

"No Vlad. I'm _sleeping._" she responded sarcastically, tying the string of the robe around her to avoid his inappropriate gaze. She glared at him with hatred, body tensing with anger as she took in his smug form. He wasn't wearing his usual suit. Instead he was wearing a robe quite similar to hers and a loose pair of sleeping pants that showed his taut muscles through the thin fabric.

"Why so angry dear? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Don't call me that! Don't even talk to me! _You sicken me!"_ she shouted at him, enraged by his nerve and lack or moral values. Furious, she looked for the doorway out of his room. Spending time in a room with someone who had the intention of killing Danny , and who most likely took advantage of her, was too much to bare. She needed to get out, and now, before she strangled him.

To her surprise however. . . no door was to be found. Vlad chuckled evilly at the expression on her face and sauntered over to her until he was a few feet away. Her angry face looked up at him, teeth gritted, eyes narrowed with the intent to kill. He leaned forwards gently.

"A _ghost_ has no need for doors."

Vlad drew back slightly as he saw something break in the young girl before him. Her eyes, once holding warmth and light suddenly became darker, filled with something he had seen only when he looked at himself in the mirror. Pure, intense, hatred and evil filled her as her inner demons drove her to the edge.

_"I'm going to kill you!"_

She flung at him with speed he did not know she had, and she punched him square across his nose. Hot blood trickled out, shocking him. Now, a bit more serious, he took both of her thin wrists into his hands as she tried to punch his stomach apart and growled as she struggled. Screaming in anger Taylor kicked him in a not so very comfortable spot. Vlad shouted out in pain and released her immediately, waves of agony spreading over him as he crumbled to the floor.

_"LET ME OUT NOW!"_

Having a tantrum resembling an aggravated two year old, Taylor began to throw several small statues at Vlad.

_"LET ME OUT! I DEMAND YOU!"_

Several of his favorite pieces smashed on the floor, spraying him with sharp glass. Crying out, Vlad became intangible at just the right time. Shocked beyond belief, his eyes flashes a Plasmius red as he looked up at Taylor, all warmth in her eyes gone as she stared down at him with hatred.

Without any warning, two dark rings formed over Vlad, turning him into Vlad Plasmius.

"Oh you think _that's_ going to scare me?!" she shouted defiantly as he looked down at her with anger beyond any he had ever felt before.

"Go ahead! HURT ME!" she yelled insanely, her long curly brown hair trailing messily down her face.

"_Waste me_ Vlad! There's nothing more you can do to me- nothing worse than hurting _DANNY!"_

She lunged at him again, holding a sharp piece of glass. Vlad went intangible, causing her to stumble right through him and into his wall. A loud crash resonated, and a few drunken steps later Taylor fell to the floor on her side, quickly getting up and turning to face Vlad.

Her thoughts were only to see his blood all over the place as she screamed demonically.

_Her anger is fueling her now. . . I can see it._

Then she threw the glass at him, it stabbing his muscular leg. Vlad groaned in pain and angrily sent a large purple ray at her, Taylor running to the side to dodge it. She did with flying colors, and began to run around the room, Vlad not being able to lock onto her long enough to shoot.

_"Stay still!"_

When she didn't do as he said, he flung at her at immense speed, knocking her and him across the room and into the wall.

_"NO!"_ she yelled desperately as she felt him overwhelm her. He was much taller and weighed far more, and she was starting to lose strength in her arms.

Vlad growled and grabbed her snugly by the middle as she clawed and struggled, writhing wildly in his arms. She screamed and yelled violently, not giving up to his stupid shit. No matter what was going to happen she was going to fight till the death. When he pushed her into the wall, crushing her, she growled and bit into his neck. Vlad groaned in pain as she sank her teeth into his green, mouth filling with his blood as she tried to suck the life out of him.

Enraged and full of fear, Vlad pulled her mouth off of his neck and banged her head roughly into the wall. Blood poured down from her mouth as she screamed like a banshee at the top of her lungs, completely infuriated to the breaking point. Vlad, not being able to take the sound of her screaming covered it with his hand. When she bit through, he screamed and slammed her into the wall, her voice not wavering in the least despite the blood seeping into her hair.

Something about seeing her blood was upsetting him, and with one last desperate motion he covered her mouth with a bruising kiss. He felt her scream settle into his throat, weakening as she lost blood. Blearily she reached out and dug her hands into his back, feeling as he sucked his blood right out of her mouth. Crying desperately, Taylor hit his back a few times, feeling weaker and weaker as the blood that kept her alive was pouring out of her scalp. He deepened his kiss as she began to become limp. Even as she did she was still tense, fists pounding on his back as she became lost in the feel of his mouth against hers.

Everything became fuzzy as Vlad finally let her go. She shook a bit, dropped to her knees, and began to crawl away.

_"N.n.n.no_.." she groaned in pain she Vlad came after her and scooped her up, himself feeling as though he was going to pass out from the injuries she inflicted upon him.

"Taylor stop it!" he said, his voice softer than she had ever heard it. He changed back into Vlad Masters his suit covered with his and her blood.

_"I'll never give in__ Danny wont __die.__ . .Danny is going to be okay!"_ she screamed as she tried to punch him again, but this time he took her wrist and in one fluid motion and threw her onto his bed. The shock of hitting it silenced her as her blood drained to the last of it's capacity.

Vlad groaned and fell to the floor, suddenly realizing that he was weaker than he thought. . . and she was stronger than he thought. He looked at her sullen form blearily. She was almost seventeen, which meant that she was almost a fully grown women. Still however, he had never seen someone fight so hard, and almost win against him. Groaning in pain, Vlad got to his feet.

Slowly he walked over to her and checked her pulse. It was very unsteady, and suddenly he felt a slight wave of fear pass through him for what he wasn't sure. Daniel would be devastated to know that she bled to death, but why wasn't he, Vlad, happy? Growling out in hatred he scooped the bleeding girl into his arms.

His maids would have to babysit her.

…………

That was a really dramatic chapter. Very bloody, full of fighting and screaming. We can see Vlad has some sort of a human side left in him, but not very much. Well, Taylor wasn't going to take his attitude. .

I got the inspiration from the chapter title because of the song Let Go,by Red. It describes Vlad and Taylor's relationship very well. I just thought I might have to add that detail because of copyright reasons.

Now, I must get to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am not CLAIMING to own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 17**

**Coming Soon to ****the ****SuperGhost**** Stadium!**

A soft warm wetness was being pressed to her forehead. Her whole body felt warm and comfortable, and as she opened her eyes a soft yellow light filled them. She was not able to grasp the situation, and for a moment she thought she was in heaven. Lost in the warm and safe feeling, she closed her eyes briefly, savoring as warm water trickled down her face, sending satisfying waves of calm through her as she exhaled slowly.

The cloth was then lifted suddenly as her guardian angel studied her with curious eyes. Taylor opened her own and watched as everything came into focus. A kind and nervous looking woman in her late thirties was gazing down at her as though she was a new species just found and observed for the first time. Her hair was a soft blond, and piled neatly on the top of her head. Taylor could only see her top, and she was wearing a traditional maid's outfit, only there was a "V" monogram on it, the same Taylor had seen in various areas of Vlad's castle.

"Hello?" Taylor said slowly, her voice coming out in a soft gust of air. It had softened weakly, most likely due to the blood she had lost just a few hours before.

"Good evening madam," said the woman in a quiet, almost fearful voice.

Something about the woman's gentle and passive nature made Taylor trust her.

"I'm alive, right?" she asked , just to make sure she wasn't even more of a ghost than Danny.

The woman smiled a bit, a soft glow tinting her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, and spoke slowly and carefully.

"You scared Master Masters quite a bit madam." she replied, pressing the cloth again to Taylor's healing scalp. Apparently her head had been partially cracked, judging by the X-RAYS she could see across the room. Now that she was noticing it, it looked very much like an ordinary hospital room, only her bed was much more comfortable and it was perfectly decorated.

Taylor felt angry just by hearing his name, and it felt as though acid was burning her stomach.

"Please. . . I don't want to hear about him," she said roughly, closing her eyes as if in pain and opening them again.

"Where is he anyway?"

The maid seemed to contemplate whether she should tell, then she said slowly,"He's being examined by another."

Taylor laughed out spitefully, causing her an uncomfortable throbbing in her head. She recalled the blood she had caused Vlad to lose, and she felt suddenly elated, thrilled that she had caused the slimy bastard so much pain, and perhaps even a good bill for all the damage to his beloved room. The maid took notice to the evil and twisted expression on her face and drew away slowly, looking at her with uncertainty, alarmed.

"You need to rest madam, or this will not heal." she stuttered as Taylor's eyes found hers.

Smiling slightly, still feeling good from the knowledge of his pain, Taylor sat up on the small bed. The maid gently pushed her down. Taylor scoffed and looked at the maid skeptically,

"I really appreciate how you've helped me, and I thank you but. . . I really would like to leave," she stated in a crisp voice as she threw one leg over the bed. The woman responded by gently taking her leg and placing it back in it's original resting position.

"Excuse me!" Taylor said sharply, trying to move. With a fearful look and a sigh, the woman pressed a small button. Large iron bonds locked over her legs and shoulders, holding her securely in place.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled, sending the maid an enraged look.

"Let me guess, Vlad told you?"

The woman nodded and slowly backed away from Taylor who had begun to scream violently.

_"If she screams, just leave the room. Eventually she will wear herself out." Vlad had ordered her with a slightly dry look to Taylor just hours before. _

Doing as she was told, the maid, looking apologetically at the small child, left the room and closed the door. It was sound proof, but she could see through the small window that she girl was having a fit.

Danny was just an hour away from Vlad's house. After a good night of flying in the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, he was feeling stiff and tired. Sometimes he wondered why his dad didn't try to install cushioned seats, what with every other unintelligent and useless contraption he sought to add to the mess of an RV. He had been flying all night, and it showed in his face. Bright blue eyes carried large and tired bags, and his hair was unkempt.

Sleep would not have come to him even if he tried. The thought of Taylor in his arch enemy's presence, and not just in his presence, in his bedroom, made him angry enough to destroy every ghost in the ghost zone without breaking a sweat, and he did intend to destroy a ghost, Vlad being the lucky candidate. He knew that Vlad felt some sort of fascination over her. It was obvious in the way he responded to her, and Danny didn't like it one bit.

Now, she was in his clutches, and it was all his fault.

He knew this would happen, and he should have never taught her how to hunt ghosts. Now Vlad had a valid reason to try and take her away from him, and lure him into his trap at the same time. Danny wasn't sure what his plans were, or what the exact method of murder was, but he was sure that somewhere in the rough fabric of his manipulations, those intentions were there.

Sighing angrily, Danny held on tighter to the steering wheel. There was no way in hell he was going to let Vlad get away with this without paying with his own blood. When he got his hands on him he would beat him into a pulp, and if he found out that he had tried anything funny with Taylor, well, Vlad wouldn't have to worry about his human side interfering with his ghost self anymore. He's just BE a ghost self.

Growling, Danny willed the RV to go faster. It was in airplane mode, high in the air. The sky seemed to fade and fade from him, but it sill wasn't speedy enough. He felt like an impatient child again, wanting what he wanted at that very moment, and that was to see Taylor safely beside him, mocking him about the way he was flying the RV, or coming up with a mischievous plot, or just being there to ease his mind.

Sure, she wasn't perfect in the least, and she had an attitude that could destroy Vlad, but that's what he liked about her the most. She never gave in, never wanted to be part of those overrated "Cool" cliques, and would bounce back from any defeat with a sly smile and plans for the future. Something about her drew him to her like the water to the moon, and he was starting to realize it more and more. He craved to hear a sarcastic comment right now, her evil laughter, her smiling eyes, anything at this moment that signaled she was okay.

"Come on move. . ." he said, looking at his plane controls like they were human.

"I need. To get. To Taylor!"

He slammed his fist down, accidently setting off a ray that shocked several birds outside the RV. With wide apologetic eyes, Danny watched as they fell from the sky lifelessly.

"Whoops."

Danny looked down at the screen to see an image flashing on the radar of Taylor laughing, sticking her thumb up.

"Nice hit! Ten points! Nice hit! Ten points! Nice hit! Ten points!" the recording repeated.

Danny remembered Tucker installed that graphic to confuse his dad. Danny laughed lightly at the image, then felt hollow again. He needed to get her, and he hoped that when he did Vlad would be ready.

"Jack Fenton must be the _biggest_ idiot in all of Amity Park." Said Vlad, smirking as he observed the large machine he stole from his old college friend. He didn't notice it's disappearance yet, and chances are would never. He was as bright as a broken light bulb, and what a better way to destroy him even more than to use his own machine to annihilate Danny?

Plasmius was in his underground lab. It was a large room made out of purple, polished marble. The gleaming of the lights of his machines bounced off the walls, making it look like Christmas in Vegas. In the center of the room was a large ray coming down to the ground, attached by a long pole. In front of the ray was a small pad, where Danny would stand while he got his ghost powers ripped from him, and then of course be blasted to death by the ecto -ray, a ray that could only kill a full ghost, but would do enough damage to him.

Being quite into wealth, Vlad figured that many ghosts would want to see Danny Phantom meet his end, so he decided to make it public. All he would have to do is move the beam to the SuperGhost Stadium, bring Danny there, and ZAP. That Danny would be gone, leaving Vlad with millions of dollars and a new son perhaps, once he harnessed the DNA.

He had been preparing for this for months, and the arrival of Taylor Hecter only ensured his plans. Any moment now Danny Phantom would burst through his doors, ready to fight and get Taylor back. However, he didn't know what lovely surprise Vlad had in store for him.

Distantly from above Vlad heard a shrill, penetrating, scream. He looked up and rolled his eyes. Taylor was obviously awake. A few hours before he himself had to receive medical treatment, and he thought it fit that she was locked up in her room just to spite her. She also wouldn't be able to get away to help out Danny when he came for her.

Floating idly, Vlad watched as ecto-plasmic moving men took his ray in their ghostly vehicle. The ectocution, as Vlad named it, would take place the next day.

And some how, Vlad knew that Taylor would_ love_ to see it herself.

………………………………

Vlad really is smart. I can only imagine how many ghosts hate Danny, and would LOVE to see him executed, Rome Empire Style. This is getting dra-ma-tic. I hope all of you like

Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot! I've been extremely busy. Finally however, I got the chance to sit down and write a good few pages of story.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Danny Phantom, or Red Bull.**

**I **_**do **_**own however, Taylor. ****Hahaha**** take that! I own something **_**too.**_** Grins**

**Chapter 18**

**Reunited**

It seemed like an eternity before Danny spotted Vlad's castle on his radar screen. Knowing very well that Vlad would be expecting him, he decided it best that he park the RV somewhere secluded. Danny took the controls in his hand and pushed them upwards. The heaviness of the controls made him grit his teeth in concentration, trying hard to keep the plane steady as it descended to a secluded spot. With gliding speed, the plane/rv moved closer and closer to it's destination until it slowed and moved back into position, hovering before it finally settled on the ground. Danny slowly let the controls go and wiped off the sweat that had formed on his face. He let out a long breath and then leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and thinking.

"I need to be fast, and be quick. . . and to do that I need energy."

He knew his lack of proper sleep would be a detriment, so he did what any tired 16 year old boy would do in an energy crisis. Leaning forwards, he pushed a small button. Out from a compartment came a large can of Red Bull. Grinning broadly at his own genius, Danny opened the can and took a long sip from it. His arms and legs began to tingle, and he felt a small surge of energy, alerting him immediately.

"Nothing like Red Bull when you're literally down." he said confidently.

Then he became more serious as he took in his surroundings, becoming lost in the large canopy of green before him.

"And now to find Taylor."

Taylor meanwhile was still lying in the hospital room, bound tightly to her bed by iron bonds. She struggled violently, trying to break free despite the complete failure of it. Growling out in frustration, Taylor knew she needed to find a way out of this and soon. To do this, she needed to weigh her options and remember her environment.

This was Vlad's castle, obviously guarded with spy cameras and ecto-americans. He had captured her, and she was now sitting in a hospital room with no one to keep an eye on her but the very timid looking nurse she had just seen.

_Timid nurse. . ._

She seemed like a nice lady, a lady who couldn't possibly bare to see a child in so much agonizing pain. . .

Taylor's eyes narrowed mischievously as a brilliant plan formed in her mind.

She closed her eyes quickly and groaned in pain. The room was sound proof, so she would have to make it look convincing. She pushed the NURSE ALERT button beside her and it was no time before the same Maid came in, looking alarmed.

Taylor forced large tears out of her eyes and looked at the Maid in pain.

"My head hurts!" she sputtered through tears.

_"I'm suffocating!"_

The maid, not knowing what to do, rushed over to Taylor and undid her bonds. Taylor felt a surge of accomplishment when her body was free.

"_Please!_ Put me to sleep. . ."

The maid tried to speak, but no words came out. She simply stood there, not sure how to help the agonized child in front of her.

"Oh God. . .the pain. . .oh _please_!" she begged, locking her eyes with the maid's as she continued to sob with anguished bravado. Frowning, trying not to cry herself, the maid nodded and walked over to a table beside Taylor's bed, pulling out a large needle.

She studied it and bit her bottom lip, looking over at the pained child who was crying in despair.

"This wont hurt dear. . .I promise."

Taylor continued to cry as the nurse came closer. Inside however, she was cool, calm, and focused. All she needed was to close a bit more distance and. . .

_"HIYA!"_

Taylor reached out and kicked the maid in the face, the woman falling sideways and hitting the floor, needle safely in her hands. With the ferocity of a wild animal, Taylor flipped off the bed and rushed at the nurse, pinning her down to the ground with a shout.

The petrified maid began to cry, sending waves of satisfaction throughout Taylor's body.

_Now this stupid bitch will know what it was like to be held captive._

Grinning viciously, dodging the maid's legs with ease, she took the needle out of her clamped hands and slowly pushed it into her neck, feeling the cool metallic metal beneath her fingers. The woman continued to shout, her voice never leaving the sound proof room.

It wasn't long however, before her eyelids dropped despite her fighting, and she moved no more. Taylor watched, breathing heavy, as she didn't move an ounce, and slowly she climbed off of her. Taylor's body shook, and she was sweating. She didn't realize the amount of blood she lost and just how weak she was until that moment.

Grinning evilly, Taylor threw the needle against the wall. She would be knocked out for hours, no one to find her until it was too late.

Now becoming serious, Taylor took the woman by her arms and hoisted her onto the table. If she was going to get around Vlad's castle, she would need protection and a disguise. Her protection was in the form of the watch in Vlad's room, and her disguise was in the form of the maid's clothing.

With cold heartless eyes, Taylor stripped the maid of her clothing and threw a large white sheet over her. Then she put the clothes on herself, thankful that the nurse was so thin. Dusting herself off, Taylor took the maid's keys and left the room, locking it behind her.

Danny stood in front of the castle, completely intangible. It would have been a magnificent site if it wasn't Vlad's property. The castle was tall and silver, engraved with green and gold trim. Large towers encircled it, making it look like an authentic medieval heirloom. Thick courtyards filled with fresh fruit and beautiful plants made it sweet and fragrant. Danny inhaled and slowly moved closer to the castle until he was completely inside it, the outside disappearing and the inside filling his view.

Once inside, he looked around. It was the same as he had remembered when he went there for a reunion a year and a half ago. The same Packers fanatic décor, and he couldn't possibly forget an oversized picture of the Dairy King. Danny grinned as he remembered the very regal king setting him free, allowing him to come after Vlad and kick some serious butt.

He'd get the chance to do that again, and this time he would be ready for Vlad. He wasn't a weak child anymore. Slowly and slowly he was starting to become a man, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he reached his full capabilities.

The house seemed to darken even more as Danny closely studied it. Would Taylor really be in his room? Would Vlad tell him that to lure him into a trap? Still intangible, Danny decided that it would be best to do a bit of sneaking around to find Taylor before reappearing into a dangerous situation.

…………………

"Ugh. . ." Taylor mumbled as she grasped her head. She'd only made it down the second hallway in Vlad's annoyingly large castle before having to stop. The pain was intense, and for a moment Taylor doubted that she would be able to find her Fenton watch, without taking an hour and most likely collapsing on the floor.

She tried to remain calm, and mustering up as much courage as possible, Taylor continued her way down the hallway. Grabbing her head was dangerous, so she simply pulled her maid's cap until it was closer to her head, applying a comfortable pressure on the wound. With that being done, she continued to walk the familiar path to Vlad's room, or wherever it was. Taylor remembered that there was a window. . . and obviously if there was a window there was at least that much space between another one. That would mean that in this hallway, somewhere, Vlad's room would be in between two large doors.

Stopping in her tracks, she found it at last.

_This has to be it!_

In between two regal doors, was a huge blank space.

"And now to get into it. . ."

Vlad transformed himself back into Masters and dropped swiftly to the ground. Dusting himself off, he looked around, pondering what was so odd about the situation. He knew that there was something not quite right, because he had always been able to sense these things. Now however, he wasn't sure.

"I'd better check on Taylor. . ." he said as he walked up the stairs from his lab.

Danny felt his ghost sense go off, and he wasn't sure if it was because of Vlad, or other ghosts he had seen. He was almost certain he was near Vlad's room, so he decided to go in that direction.

Taylor stood in front of the blank space, racking her mind for any slight hint she could take. She knew that Vlad would never NOT have a door. He would be too tired and lazy in the morning to morph in and out of his room.

"If I was Vlad's door. . . where would I be?"

A brilliant plan came to her mind, though almost comical.

"Alright. . . I hope this works."

Trying to ignore the pain of her head, Taylor looked up at the door, leaned back, and did a sharp kick. She dropped down and looked up, grasping her head in pain. The wall to her complete surprise shook slowly, then a large purple door appeared in the center.

"No. Way. . ." she said in awe, looking up at it with awe.

"Now. . " she declared, standing up, "to find my watch."

Danny continued to float down the eerie hallways.

"Almost there Taylor. . . almost there."

"Is everything alright?" asked Vlad, peering at one of his maids with limited amusement.

"Everything is find Master Masters." she assured with a smile, gesturing around the almost empty hospital wing.

"Miss Hecter hasn't been a bother?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No sir, not at all, as a matter of fact, we haven't heard a thing from her!"

Now Vlad knew something was up. There was no way that Taylor would remain quiet for that long. Giving the maid a cold look, Vlad set off toward Taylor's containment lab. When he arrived, all he saw was the small form of the girl, a sheet over her, through the large glass window.

"That's odd. . . I don't remember Taylor ever being so tall. . ."

Then something dawned on him, something that should have occurred to him long ago but didn't.

"She ISN'T that tall!"

Vlad ran into the room, pulled the covers off Taylor, to find that it was not Taylor at all. It was one of his maids, a needle sticking out of her neck. Vlad gritted his teeth angrily as he looked at the sleeping chemical she had injected into the woman.

"I don't know whether to be amused, or to kill her!" he growled, turning around sharply, a strand of white ghostly hair falling out of place and over his face. Looking quite disheveled, Vlad ran out of the wing to the only place he knew she would be.

"Got it!" Taylor exclaimed as she held her Fenton watch up high. Grinning broadly, she put it on, immediately glowing a soft blue and turning into a ghost fighter once again. However, none of her weapons were there, and her clothes seemed to be glued to her body.

"It doesn't _work?_" she spat bitterly, not believing her bad luck.

With annoyance she pulled the watch off of her to find that the clothes remained on, despite the absence of the watch.

"Ah great!" she shouted, kicking the watch to the side.

"Taylor?"

Taylor turned abruptly to find Danny, floating a bit above her. There was a brief look of fear before love replaced it, and he rushed over to her.

"TAYLOR!"

"DANNY!"

Both teens embraced, Taylor feeling Danny's weight against her as he hugged her feverishly. He was normally cold in his ghost state, but now he was warm, like warm sunlight, or the heat of a fire.

"Danny. . ." she gasped, not knowing how to show how glad she was to see him.

Danny took both of her hands in his and squeezed them, happy tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes.

"It's alright Taylor. . .I'm here to rescue you."

A feeling of warmth and happiness surged over her, so powerfully, that she forgot to control her emotions. Taylor gently leaned in until she was close to Danny, feeling his warm breath against her cheek. Then she slowly put her mouth to his, feeling his hot lips against hers. Danny went limp for a moment, in complete shock. Feeling embarrassed all of the sudden, she thought it best to stop, however, Danny seemed to make up his mind. Taylor was about to draw away when he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Gasping softly, Taylor enjoyed the moment, feeling as close and as happy as she ever had to anyone.

"Ah! What a sweet little reunion!" came Vlad's rough voice from behind them. Both teens broke away with a start to see Vlad, hair completely out of his ponytail, looking quite ruffled, not to mention angry.

"Give it up Vlad! And let us go!" Danny shouted, stepping away from Taylor as he curled his hands into fists.

Vlad seemed to ignore Danny, looking to Taylor with a mixture of hatred and, though she could hardly believe it, all look of being impressed and surprised at the same time.

"I knew it wasn't wise to underestimate you Taylor." he drawled, looking at her with a smirk.

"Tricking someone who was taking care of you, then drugging her almost to death, then _stealing _her clothes. . . Why, you're more twisted than I thought."

Danny looked over at Taylor slowly, a look of disbelief in his eyes. Taylor gave Vlad an angry look and snarled," I don't have to explain anything to you Vlad."

"No, perhaps not, but you and Danny wont be explaining anything to each other anymore _either!"_

With the speed of a lightning bolt, Vlad took out an ecto gun, and shot at Taylor. Not being able to dodge it, she was hit head on, her injured skull hitting the wall.

"TAYLOR!" Danny shouted, looking to her with horror. Yelling out in anger, Danny began to run to Vlad when two of Vlad's clone servants materialized out of nowhere, holding Danny in place tightly. Danny struggled violently, grunting and yelling, trying to break free from their grasp.

"See what your insolence made me do Danny?" he growled evilly, standing in the doorframe with a twisted grin.

"Vlad. You have me now! Let her go, please!" he said, trying to compromise as he looked over to a bleeding Taylor.

"I'm afraid not Danny. I have my own uses for her now you see. . . but fear not Little Badger. . ." he paused, watching Danny's angry face," You will get to see her own last time, before you are executed of course."

And with that, Vlad snapped his fingers. Bolts of ecot-energy shot out of the clone's arms, and Danny screamed in pain, drowning in the hot electricity before he finally knew no more.

**Da****Da****Da****Da**

**Da****Da****Da****Da**

**DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**. . . Well, in this chapter several things happen.**

**Danny gets hyper off of red bull, ****Taylor drugs the maid, Danny and Taylor make out, and Vlad electrocutes Danny with clones, oh, before smashing Taylor into the wall.**

**Have I sold out to useless violence and corny love scenes?**

**Naw**

**But writing them is always fun!**

**------Will Danny ****survive****? Will Vlad fix his hair? Will Taylor get over severe head injuries, and ****willthe**** maid get a bonus for being hurt on the job****?------------**

**Find out next time on. . .**

**THE THIRD GHOST HYRBRID HIS FOOLISHNESS CREATED!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Self Explanatory**

**Chapter 19**

**The Third Ghost Hybrid His Foolishness Created**

_(This is the most important chapter in the __story.__ . . so if you get bored reading or something, DON'T. It took you the whole story to get to this point, and it is a very crucial point indeed. __Thanks )_

* * *

A cool breath tickled Taylor's face, and she opened her eyes abruptly. Darkness was the only thing she could see, and it trapped her in all directions. She felt cold, and hurt. Her head pounded as though someone had repeatedly struck it with an axe. Groaning in pain, Taylor tried to stand, but she couldn't. Every time she would try she would feel as though cold hands were pulling her down, and they kept their tight hold on her wrists.

"Danny. . .!" she gasped miserably, looking around blindly in the darkness. She reached out, but cold air wrapped around her hands, making her realize that she was truly alone.

"Where am I?" she asked to herself aloud, tears forming in her eyes as she looked around.

_"DANNY!"_

Memories of what had happened to her came back, causing her to cringe inwardly. For she was dazed from her awakening, and she had not thought of them before. She became angry, realizing that all of this was Vlad's fault.

_"VLAD!"_

Taylor looked down, spotting a small thin sheet of light. It was very small, just a line of brightness, however, to her unadjusted eyes it looked brighter.

"VLAD! I _know_ you can hear me!"

Silence answered her, despite her sudden hunger to hear a voice, anything to signal human contact.

"When I get out of here. . . you are _dead!_ _DEAD!"_

Her emotions were so strong, that as she screamed out, her voice was not strong enough to support it. Instead she crumbled to the freezing hard floor, tears falling down and spattering all around her.

"Danny!" she gasped, remembering every single moment of him, every smile he had given her, every touch she had received, the very sound of his voice. . .

She hiccupped, her back heaving as her crying increased. There was no telling where he was. . . if he was safe. . .if he was alive.

"No. . .he's alive. He _has _to be. . ."

Her head began to pound again, and she reached to touch it. Her head was covered with bandages, as though it had just been wrapped a few minutes before.

"Someone must come in here. . ." she whispered harshly to herself, voice shaking from her tears.

"That means I might have a chance to get out. . ."

But as the silence rang in her ears, and the cold surrounded her like a bitter ocean, she suddenly felt hopeless. There was nothing in this room. . . nothing. . .but the light was so strong. . .and she crawled over to it. The light reminded her of Danny in some way, the same warm hope he brought her. . .

"I _will_ survive. . . for you Danny."

* * *

Little did Taylor know, that she wasn't as alone in the room as she thought. Vlad Plasmius lurked in the far corner behind her. His ghostly eyes allowed him to see in the darkness, and what he saw didn't bring him any pleasure, surprisingly.

He wasn't sure why, but all he knew was that watching the girl crawl around on her knees miserably didn't make him any happier than she in her present condition. For some reason it bothered him to see her cry for _Daniel_, and he wasn't sure why.

Obviously she had feelings, as any teenager would, but hers were stronger and more intense. She didn't have any ghost powers, though she could run, but she seemed to be stronger than anyone he had seen, adults included. He wanted her to be his apprentice now, become a human ghost hunter, be at his side. He knew he could mold her easily, and perhaps when she became a bit older. . . when she was of proper age. . well, that was a different story.

"When I get out of here. . . you are _dead!_ _DEAD!"_

_Am I?_

He wanted to speak so badly, but he restrained himself instead, watching as she had a silent fit, gasping for air on the ground. Perhaps it was a natural paternal instinct he had, but he urged to comfort her in some way.

Biting his bottom lip, Vlad slowly backed into the wall, vanishing from the cell.

_Now to check on Daniel._

* * *

"Ugh. . . can life get any more impossible?" Danny said, looking around at his prison. It was a small cage floating in the ghost zone, in the courtyard of some sort of ghostly building. From what Danny could see from his view, it looked very much like some sort of a castle surrounding him, thick gray walls as tall as skyscrapers, but beneath, nothing.

"I just hope that Taylor's okay. . ."

He was calm, indeed. Danny Phantom after all, had been through some difficult stuff. This wasn't half as weird as being locked in Walker's ghost prison. However, he had never broken so many "rules" in his life. . .well, afterlife.

"Well, I'll just have to sit back and relax. . . until I can figure out to get out of here."

Danny knew very well that Vlad wouldn't let Taylor die, far from it in fact. He cared too much about her for some sick reason. Though this caused him some discomfort, it proved useful at the present moment.

"Relaxing in a stressful situation Daniel? Perhaps you are becoming more skilled than I give you credit for." came a smooth voice from behind him.

Danny turned around to see Vlad, floating in mid air looking slightly tired. Even in his ghost form, Danny could see his fatigue. There was a hint of something on his face besides evil, and it was worry.

"Save your compliments for someone who _wont_ throw up when they hear them!" shot Danny angrily, fists clenched.

"Ah Daniel. . . your sense of humor is quite. . . refreshing, though you could brush up on your dismal vocabulary."

Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Save it Vlad. . . just tell me where I am, and where the HELL Taylor is!"

Vlad closed his eyes and opened them with a small chuckle. He looked to be livening up a bit, back into the restless evil villain he came to know, and hate.

"Always so quick to get to the point Daniel . . .but perhaps I _will_ tell you where you are. . . as your small teen mind hasn't been able to figure it out yet."

Danny let out an angry yell, his eyes glowing even greener than the ecto all around him. Vlad disregarded it and continued.

"Tonight, in approximately three hours, you will have the honor of being the lead entertainer of my show." hissed Vlad in a silky, calculating voice. Danny didn't like the tone in the least, but he kept listening.

"Where of course, you will meet your end. . ."

Danny tried not to vomit. The way Vlad sounded, he knew it was serious.

"And Taylor will have the honor of watching up close and personal." he added with an evil smirk, watching Danny with his pitiless red eyes.

"You won't get away with this Vlad!" Danny shouted, face growing red from the hot blood rushing to his head.

"I think I already have."

"And if you even think about hurting Taylor-"

"Oh far from it Dear boy. Far from it."

Danny gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing to slits as he lifted his hand and tried to blast Vlad. What he found however was that his powers were completely useless.

"What is this?!"

Vlad laughed, cruelly and malevolently. His laughter bounced off the ghostly walls.

"Welcome to SuperGhost Stadium Daniel! And welcome to your end!"

* * *

Hours had gone by, and suddenly, the empty stadium was full. It was a full circle, filled with purple seats and large stands every twenty rows. In the center was a large purple ray, and in the middle a spacious pad. All around the green ghostly sky adorned it, spiraling around the stadium elegantly. Ghosts now occupied the seats, very strange ones indeed. There were several pink ghosts with seven eyes each, and very human looking ghosts as well. Some just looked plain and white, with dotted red eyes, and some looked like large monsters. One however looked a bit more sinister than the rest.

Thousands of cheers engulfed Skulker as he floated into the stadium. He smiled, a very sinister looking smile, as he looked around at the full stadium. Countless ghost fugitives had come from across the ghost zone to see this, a very historical and proud moment indeed.

In just a mere hour, Danny Phantom would meet his end.

Skulker's ghostly pale skin brightened with excitement as he took his place, standing upon a small incline on the old stadium.

"The ghost child will soon be gone. . . and Plasmius promised me his carcass when he was finished. . ." said Skulker to himself, grinning with pleasure. Adding Danny Phantom to his collection would be excellent, and finally it would be complete.

"But where_ is_ the ghost child?"

"Ugh!" gasped Taylor, as her cell door was kicked open. The light blinded her, and she put one arm out in front of her, shielding herself from the light. She tried to look however, and she could make out a lithe figure in the doorway.

"Good evening Dear."

She would know that voice from anywhere.

_"Vlad!"_

Taylor stumbled to the very end of the cell and leaned up against the wall tensely.

_"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"_

Vlad watched as her almond shaped brown eyes glared at him. Her bandages had come off, leaving Taylor's hair out, long and brown. It was surprisingly neat, but that was because Vlad had combed it. Her fenton lab outfit was still on here. It had been glued to her skin for some reason, and now he realized how much it resembled Danny's own outfit. Her face, though pale and angry, looked as pretty as ever. Vlad breathed out slowly and moved closer to her, knowing that in her weak state it wouldn't take much to restrain her.

Her eyes began to adjust, and she put her arm down. She could finally make out the figure of Vlad, hands against his hips as he stared at her sternly. The look was almost fatherly, and perhaps concerned looking. He began to walk over to her when Taylor stumbled to the other end of the cell.

"Get away!"

Vlad sighed, and looked at her with pitiless blue eyes.

"You'll thank me eventually Taylor, but now is not the time to act like a child."

"I'm sixteen, _barely _sixteen! I _am_ a child, and so is Danny! What you're doing is _wrong_!" she said loudly, her voice not wavering despite the nausea she was beginning to feel from standing up for so long.

"I will never go with you! _EVER!"_

Vlad rolled his eyes against darkness, and walked over to her briskly.

"I see."

" . . .What are you doing! NO STOP!"

Vlad took her squarely by the wrist and pulled her towards him. Her struggling increased as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"STOP!" she screamed, slapping his chest with her fists.

_"Stop right now!"_

She was ignored, and this enraged her so much she began to kick. Being light however, Vlad was not fazed.

_"DANNY!"_

Down the Hallway from Taylor was Danny, kicking and struggling as his own ghostly clones pulled him from his containment cell.

"DANNY!" he heard, and he cried out in surprise as he saw Taylor being held by Vlad. The site was almost comical and he would have laughed had he not realized that this might be the last time he would ever see her.

"TAYLOR!"

"DANNY!"

Taylor gave Vlad a swift kick, making Danny laugh a bit quietly. Vlad scowled and drew closer.

"Take him to he stadium." he ordered his failed clones.

"Yes father," they both droned monotonously.

"Danny!"

As they passed, Taylor grabbed Danny's hand. Danny and his clones turned to face her, and Vlad stopped, trying to pull Taylor along.

"Danny. . .just listen to me. . .I won't let anything happen to you! I. . .I. . .I _love_ you Danny!"

Vlad stiffened, and then took a firmer hold on Taylor's middle. Danny, frustration and sadness plastered upon his face answered with a shaking voice," I . . . _I really._ . . I love you too Taylor. . .and I promise, we'll both get out of this alive! _I promise_!"

Before they could utter another word, Taylor was forcefully pulled by Vlad, and Danny was slapped roughly by one of his own clones with a large laser stick. Danny cried out in pain and was silenced, Taylor screaming after him desperately.

He disappeared from his view as she turned around the corner with Vlad. After what seemed like an eternity, he put her down, transformed into Plasmius, and pushed her out into what looked like a twisted sort of football stadium, or a coliseum she had seen in old history movies. The difference was, everything was purple, and there was no way coliseums would have large ray guns in the center. . .

"What is this place. . ." she said quietly, looking up at Vlad with curiosity, for a moment forgetting he was the very reason he was here.

"The beginning of he end my dear. . ."

Taylor looked out, the pure noise and chill rippling her hair to the side as she watched the large stadium. Vlad came behind her, and took her by her thin wrists. He applied an uncomfortable pressure, making her flinch.

"Even think about moving, and you _know _what will happen."

He pushed down harder to give her the full effect. Taylor turned around, looking up at his quite handsome, yet hideous face. When she looked into his soulless red eyes she felt as though she was starting at the very face of evil. Bravely, she glared.

"You won't get away with this Plasmius!"

Vlad rolled his eyes and pushed her forwards, holding onto her as though she were no weight at all.

"Oh trust me Taylor, I_ already_ have. . ."

From the opposite side of the stadium, Danny was being pushed out roughly by his guards. The crowd cheered with a tremendous roar, almost making Taylor's ears pop as a result. Locking her eyes with Danny's she gave him a brave face. He needed it right now. However, he looked a bit frazzled as he was pushed onto a large purple platform.

"Oh God. . ."

Vlad grinned maliciously and floated with Taylor to the center of the stadium. There he placed both hands on her shoulders, looking up at the crowd with an evil smirk.

"Welcome all to SuperGhost Stadium!"

The crowed responded with a monotonous cheer, so deafening that the floor rumbled.

"Without much further wait. . . I give you, Danny PHANTOM!"

A loud "BOO!" rocketed around the stadium, making Taylor feel infuriated. Danny was so hated in the ghost world?

"Ugh!" she cried out in protest, trying to get out of his tight grasp. Vlad just moved his arm to her middle and held it there, making her cry out as he crushed her organs.

"DANNY!"

She looked up helplessly, her hair falling in front of her face as she gazed at him with wild eyes. She wanted so desperately to help him, to hold him. It was like torture watching him.

Danny looked to Taylor and gave her a brave look. He suddenly looked a hero again, as he stepped onto the platform.

"Oh God. . ."

"Oh God, _yes,"_ said Plasmius to the crowd, who sniggered at her response.

"And now, Danny Phantom, the very boy who put you all back here. . . will meet his end finally! _Never _to return!"

"UGH NO HE _WON'T__!"_

Taylor stole Vlad's invisible microphone and screamed into it.

_"YOU ALL SUCK!"_

Vlad grimaced and put his hand over her mouth.

"Behave yourself Taylor!"

Danny however looked slightly amused as he was tied securely to the platform. Then, he became serious once again. For the first time, Taylor could see slight fear in his eyes. He knew that there was no escape. . . he knew.

"Oh God. . ." Taylor gasped into Vlad's hand, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh God _Danny_!"

"And now. . .let the execution begin!"

The very word sent an electric charge of fear throughout her body as she looked helplessly up at Danny. His neon green eyes stared back at her, fear evident as he looked up at the ray before him, beginning to charge with plasma.

"And last words Danny?" screamed Vlad from far in front of him.

Danny looked up, his face brave and fearless as he shouted, "I'll never have any last words, not now, not ever!"

The crowd booed, and Vlad grinned evilly.

"Initiate ray!"

It was that moment, that small ray of time, Taylor _knew._ Her instincts set her body into motion faster than her body itself, and her mind took over.

_"NO!'_

Everything went in slow motion as she bit into Vlad's hand. This weakened him, and he let go with a shout. His hold loosened and with all the strength she possessed, she pulled away from him and ran with a sprint towards Danny, the light of the ray getting brighter and brighter as it readied to shoot.

Each step was a millisecond as she ran faster than she had ever ran in her life. Distantly behind her she could feel the heat of one of Vlad's rays scorch her foot, but she didn't care. . . she couldn't let Danny die. Nothing could hurt more.

Screaming and crying in agony, Taylor came closer and closer to Danny, his skin illuminated by the light of the ray as he stared up at it with wide eyes. So much was going on in that moment, but it was slowed down drastically in Taylor's mind. All she could think about was saving Danny, Danny, the boy who had befriended her, the boy she came to love. . .the hero she cherished beyond all others. . .

Even herself. . .

She sped up to the spot, dodging the guards with speed, and stood in front of the ray. She looked back at Danny, her face relieved as she shielded him. Quickly she opened up her arms, then looked up at the ray. It was so _bright._

"No! Stop the process!" she heard Vlad say, but it was much too late. . .

Time would be her shield now. . .

Her look of misery faded as she saw the blast head towards her, a green neon light.

_The color of Danny's eyes. . ._

That was the last thought before it hit her squarely, engulfing her it it's power. She was rooted to the spot, her body screaming out in pain as it felt on fire. Taylor joined her body's agony, screaming and thrashing like a banshee. The light turned her inside out, ripping her apart, gashing her very fabric of life.

Danny and the rest of the thousands shielded their eyes as a bright light filled the stadium, and a huge boom was heard from the center. A giant wave of energy shook the area, making several ghosts fall out of their seats.

Then the light subsided, enough for everyone to glance at what was going on. Centered in the stadium, was Danny standing before Taylor with complete fear. His chains had broken due to the blast, and if he wasn't a ghost he surely would have died.

The crowd stood, watching in awe as the girl writhed in the light, her body a mere shadow in the intense neon. Danny screamed, his eyes wide.

_"TAYLOR!"_

Vlad, mouth agape, watched with horror as the girl died, burned, and crumbled.

She spun round and round, scream echoing even louder as though a ghostly voice.

Taylor continued to scream, until suddenly the light dimmed drastically. . .

She was then seen, body floating in mid air. Her legs were together, head thrown back, and arms held out wide from where she had shielded Danny, turning her into a grotesque letter T.

Her Fenton Lab outfit had reversed, turning it all black instead of white, and her gloves, boots, the belt that separated the black shirt from skirt and very top of her jumpsuit, were white instead of black. Her small skirt was the only thing that made her outfit any different than Danny's, and the large letter "t" on her chest. Her hair was down, yet looked as though it was nothing but a fire-like substance.

It had turned a snowy white.

And as she opened her eyes, they looked wide laser green marbles.

". . .D. . .D. . ."

And the stadium was silent for once, and her small words could be heard as she slowly dropped to the ground.

Danny swept across to catch her, feeling how warm and burnt her body was. For a moment her laser green eyes gazed dizzily at him, and her fiery white hair tickled his face.

"Danny. . ."

Danny's body shook as he held her.

"Oh God Taylor. . .Oh God!"

He held her close, beginning to cry as she moved no more.

Vlad looked to the laser Jack Fenton had made, to a ghostly Taylor, and his eyes widened.

". . .She is indeed. . . The _third _ghost hybrid his foolishness created. . ."

And in the silence of the stadium, Taylor Specter was born.

* * *

**Well, Vlad should have known that when he used one of Jack Fenton's inventions it would come back to bite him. Of course, he's going to pin the blame on Jack so it's easier for him.**

**And yes. . . now you know why my story is called what it is. . . and my new copyrighted ghost hybrid Taylor Hecter by day, Taylor Specter by night, is now created.**

**Hehehe I love the name I made up. Taylor Hecter, Specter . . . get it?**

**. . . Er, well now you do. I hope.**

**OO. . .**

**Anyway, I've been soo busy lately :( Sorry for the late update!**

**Anywayss again, **

**YAYS! Hoped yo****u liked!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I just love him XD **

**Chapter 20**

**Fight and Flight**

**

* * *

**

The pain that washed over him was intense. Though he wasn't dead, the tremendous energy blast had done him harm. He shuttered to think what would have happened to him if he received the beams full effects, but Taylor did.

Taylor was barely hanging onto life. Every time she breathed out a soft red puff of smoke would escape her lips, indicating her newly found ghost sense that she was never supposed to get. Taylor was never supposed to be going through this right now. . .

She was supposed to be safe, and he, Danny, failed her.

Danny reached out and gingerly touched Taylor's pale cheek. Her skin looked milky white, and she was glowing in a supernatural way.

"Taylor is a ghost. . ." Danny said through tears as he smoothed away a strand of fiery hair from her face. Danny looked up at Vlad with hatred.

"Look what you've done you _ass!"_

The once silent stadium was now full of murmuring, the ghosts within it obviously confused.

"I . . . I. . ." Vlad stuttered, not able to say anything back. He was at a complete loss for words at the moment, staring at the Danny Phantom look alike.

"Don't worry Taylor, I'm getting you out of here!"

Vlad seemed to find his voice. "You will do no such thing, and might I remind you that she's already damaged for life _anyway!"_

"Fuck you!" Danny spat venomously. He slowly took Taylor into his arms and looked back at Vlad with hatred.

"You've already done enough damage for one century Plasmius. Taylor and I are leaving!"

_"You are not leaving."_

"I do believe we are, and hey look, I'm not _dead_!" he said, laughing in Vlad's green face. He felt almost dead however, and as he stood he began to shake.

"You will be if you dare to leave this stadium." snarled Vlad urgently to Danny. There was something about his voice that seemed serious, yet it was tinted with anger.

"Oh and how is that?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. He had to hear this one.

"Is it because _you're_ going to stop me?"

Vlad's eyes seemed to grow brighter and brighter, and then he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"No, but _they_ will."

He gestured around the massive stadium.

"True, Ghost Child. We all paid to see you executed, and an execution is what we will see." came a deep voice from behind him. Danny looked over to see Skulker, a vicious look on his face as he eyed Danny and Taylor. In response to this, everyone in the stands cheered.

This was not good. Danny was surrounded my enemies, no friends in site.

"Is that what you think Skulker?" echoed a voice from above the stadium.

Everyone gasped when they saw the small Specter Speeder glide down towards them like a white bullet.

"We're coming Danny!" sounded his sisters voice as they flew closer.

Vlad looked enraged.

_This cannot be! My game of chess cannot fail!_

"GET THEM!"

"Danny! Untransform!" ordered Sam from the RV.

Danny looked to Taylor and held her hand tight. He closed his eyes in concentration, and soon two blue rings washed over him, as two black rings sped over her body, turning them both back to their human forms.

Skulker wasted no time jumping into action. He pressed a small button and a huge ray gun popped out. Then he began to shoot, the rays looking like Christmas lights in the darkness of the ghost zone. However, now back in their human forms, the rays didn't effect Taylor or Danny.

The RV flew lower and lower, until if finally settled. With no time Tucker pressed the ghost shield button, covering Danny, Taylor, and the RV against the spectral energy. There was an angry roar from the ghosts above them, and then massive amounts of beams were being shot at the small group.

Danny held Taylor closer as he ran into the RV, the door closing shut as he got in.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted Vlad to an angry Skulker, who was trying desperately to break the shield.

It was no use however. The shield was made of a simple energy, but a powerful energy that kept ghosts away.

"POUND ON IT JAZZ!" screamed Taylor's older brother Mike. Danny looked up at him blearily, not understanding who he was or what he was doing.

"Don't worry little dude. We're here to help."

And he knew no more as he collapsed with a sigh.

* * *

"Danny? Danny! Wake up" 

Danny opened his eyes, a bright light filling them.

"Huh?"

Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Mike, and Taylor were all in front of him, though Taylor was lying on a padded seat, unconscious. Every time she breathed out her ghost sense kicked in again, signaling that this all wasn't a very horrible dream.

It had happened.

"Oh God. . ." he gasped, feeling as though he was going to collapse from exhaustion again.

"That energy blast really did him in. . ." he heard Tucker say slowly.

"How did you-" Danny began.

"We got there in time to see well. . . what happened. . ." Sam answered slowly.

"And apparently it did a number on Taylor too. . ." said Mike, looking over to his sister with a scared expression.

" A real number. . ."

Danny closed his eyes tightly. Knowing what could have happened was his fault was more than he could bare.

"I just hope she's-"

The team looked over with a start upon hearing a high pitched scream. Taylor had sat up in her bed, eyes wide opened in horror. They were glowing a bright red now, and she shouted out and two pink laser beams literally streamed out of her eyes.

The beams bounced off of the walls, and whizzed right passed Tuckers ear before bursting into flames and disappearing.

"Taylor!" they all shouted, watching as she groaned, falling back into her seat. Her lower body became intangible, making her look as though she had been chopped in half.

"Oh man. . ." Tucker exclaimed with a worried look.

Her bottom half reappeared, and then one of her arms vanished.

"Taylor's a ghost now too. . . remember when that used to happen to you Danny?" Sam stated with a small smile in memory.

"Yeah."

"Yeah I do remember. . ."

His eyes felt heavy again.

"Just go to sleep Danny. . . when you wake up this will all be over. . ." Jazz assured with a smile.

Her smile was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

* * *

I wrote that chapter in about five minutes. . . I have no time lately to write anymore. I hope it wasn't too bad! Read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Another Halfa

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before the Fenton RV broke through the boundaries of the ghost zone into the cool air of humanity. It was odd to see the world around him, and it made him feel like what happened was more and more in his past. That wasn't the only call to reality however. What hit them was a rainstorm. The clouds were dark and thick, and thunder boomed around everywhere. Danny had heard that weather always reflected the events of human lives, and now he was certain it was true. 

Nothing really had changed much. Taylor was still fitfully unconscious, muttering incoherently and shooting of laser beams randomly. Jazz had used a soothing cream upon her head to calm her, and so far she was faring well. Sam and Mike were sitting down near the controls, talking deeply about some sort of a band. Jazz and Tucker were on the other side of the RV, most likely checking to make sure it hadn't been damaged in the hasty getaway.

They would take Taylor to her house, where her parents would be home the next day. It seemed as if the Hecter's were always busy with their jobs, too busy to notice the disappearance of their teenage daughter. Danny watched as fat clear raindrops hit the window of the RV, and smiled grimly. Jazz had told their parents that they were on a camping trip, all the better to keep his identity a secret. He felt the familiar pang of guilt he often felt, a guilt that had driven him to watch Taylor every waking moment to make sure she was alive. Everything was for him, to keep him safe. He didn't want it, he never did. It was so selfish, but yet everyone wanted it. . .to keep Danny Phantom alive and well. Danny got up and began to pace fitfully.

"Danny?"came Jazz's voice from behind him. Danny turned to see Jazz looking a bit nervous.

"We're landing in a few minutes. . . would you mind possibly. . .if you could go ghost and make us intangible?" Her voice was twinged with worry and foreboding. This somehow made Danny feel even more annoyed.

"Well, at least my powers can do something helpful for once." he muttered darkly, raising his hands and turning into Danny Phantom. Danny left a very saddened looking Jazz and went out side the RV. He held his hands to it and closed his eyes. It became intangible quickly, like the wave reaction when a pebble hit a cool pond of water. Thunder flickered around him as the RV slowly came to a stop.

When he turned around, they were in front of Taylor's large white house. Danny transformed back into his human side, and then watched as his three friends emerged like smoke from the RV, Mike holding Taylor carefully. Tucker soon followed him.

"I'll take her." Danny said, picking up Taylor in his arms. He felt her cold body against his warmer one, and for a moment he wanted to give her all of his warmth, anything to keep her alive . . .

"Inside. . . and fast. . ." Jazz ordered with a look to the threatening sky above. For once Danny didn't mind being ordered around by her.

The kids all walked up to Taylor's front door. Danny had a spare key to the house that Taylor had given him, so he was able to unlock the door and get into the dry regal house. It looked dark, as no lights were on. Jazz fumbled with a light switch, and a few dim lights spun into action around the house.

Danny had regained his own strength. He was now able to stand and walk without feeling dizzy. Jazz had used an ecto scanner, making him use a special wash to clean the impurities from his blood. It was utterly amazing how good he felt without so much ectoplasm inside of him. You could feel when something that unsettling was within you, and it wasn't a very nice feeling at all. Danny could only imagine how Taylor felt.

The kids ascended the stairs, Danny holding Taylor in his arms. Her skin had grown pale, and her breathing was shallow. She'd recovered moderately, but there was no way of telling what real pain she was in until she woke up. Danny looked down at her teary eyed. He'd never felt like such a failure in his life until now, and seeing her so sick was unsettling and horrible to endure.

"It'll be okay Taylor," he promised in a low whisper, watching as puffs of red smoke floated gracefully out of her mouth. Seeing so much red made Danny feel uncomfortable. Dark Danny, the very older version of himself, had breathed a red ghost scent, and he didn't like that she had the same result.

He knew that there was some sort of wicked darkness that lived inside of her. It was like a monster under a deep calm lake. The monster thrashed, rippling the water, causing it to become wavy. Then it would settle once it captured a meal, and stay that way for awhile until it became restless again. Danny knew of this, though it wasn't always easy to admit. Could that part of her personality be showing in her ghost powers? He hoped not.

Danny followed the familiar path up to her room. The whole wall was red and white stripes, and in the middle a long strand of white wood. Below the wood was nothing but white, and lower floor molding. It gave her house an elegant sort of look. Danny smiled in memory; Taylor had told him how she single handedly decorated her house.

Finally they came to her room. Like all the other doors in her house, it was white, looking very regal with its large brass knob. Danny tried to open the door with his free hand, but it was locked. Grumbling darkly, he tried three more times. However, the last time, something odd happened. A large hologram of Tucker's head popped out from the small lock of the door.

**"Password please." **came his echoing voice, his holographic face smiling blankly at nothing in particular. Danny scoffed and looked behind him to see Tucker grinning guiltily.

"What is this?" he snarled. Jazz looked to Tucker as if to warn him. Danny's mood was darker than usual, and he was not to be pushed any further.

"It's a lock I installed for Taylor. . . to keep _someone _out of her room." Tucker said, looking up at Mike accusingly. He figured that it would be easier to pin the blame on him.

Now on the spot, Mike shook his head.

"I'm just looking out for my sis, okay? Apparently I actually_ needed _to. . ." he responded to Tucker, referring to the tragedy that had occurred just hours before. He looked at him darkly, then back to Danny.

"Would you guys stop arguing and help me out?" Danny said a bit louder than he meant to. Sam crossed her arms and glared at him a bit, not enjoying his new attitude. Danny took the hit, and felt a bit bad. He didn't mean to act this way, but he was just too mad that this happened to one of his friends . . .especially Taylor.

"Just say Snarly Worms three times. . ." Tucker answered nervously.

Everyone looked at Tucker skeptically, and Danny forgot his anger for a moment.

_"What?"_ Danny asked, suddenly not sure if Tucker was well.

"Just trust me dude."

Danny looked back to the door, eyeing it oddly.

"Snarly worms. . .Snarly worms. . .Snarly worms. . ." he said, confusion evident.

The holographic face of Tucker grinned and nodded.

**"Access Accepted! Welcome to Taylor's Abode!"**

"Nice word choice. . ." Danny muttered sarcastically. Tucker shrugged, and Danny made his way into Taylor's room. He never realized before, but it was extremely nice. . .Now even nicer, considering the conditions they had been in just last night.

It was a large rectangular room. At one end there was the white marble fireplace with a few blue and white chairs in front of it. Because Taylor was a reader there was a bookshelf, and to the left there was her bathroom. He recalled Taylor telling him about its new, unfamiliar sent, and she brought a bunch of thick smelling candles to make it more homey. . . and it worked. The room smelled of warm cinnamon . . . and the bathroom smelled like waterfresh shampoo. It was all sky blue and white, her favorite colors, besides black of course. Her parents would never permit her to have a black room. In the center of the opposite wall was her large bed. It was made entirely of white down fabric, that puffed up when it became warm. Danny inhaled the warm comforting scent and placed Taylor on her bed. He pulled the fluffy covers up to her chin.

Following him was a disheveled Jazz, her normally perfect hair astray. Danny couldn't believe it, but then again, her sister was human. This was one of the seldom times he got to see this raw side of her, the side every person in the room possessed. Behind her were Mike and Sam. They both seemed to be close. Now that Danny could think, he remembered how close they were on the RV, how much they talked. Both looked equally as tired, unrestrained worry evident as they took in Taylor's fragile appearance. Tucker came soon after. He looked nonchalant and unfazed as usual. Danny came to cherish and appreciate this side of Tucker, always calm when everyone needed it the most.

Danny forced a smile, and then sat beside Taylor's bed. She had an extensive book selection. Danny had added a bunch of NASA books to it, which she enjoyed as well. Sometimes they would sit up in her room for hours, reading, enjoying each others company.

The others had already found their seats. They didn't really have to say a thing to each other. . .all knew what would happen if Taylor didn't wake up soon. Together they would wait, just like it was with everything. Feeling guiltier by the second, Danny reached for Taylor's shelf, grabbing a book and flipping through it with shaking hands.

Jazz noticed his disease and sauntered up to him.

"Danny, none of this was your fault. . . understand?" There was no need to greet him, for she knew that he needed straightforwardness more than anything else. Danny responded by lifting his bright blue eyes to meet hers, trembling for a moment as he tried to speak.

"Shh. . ." she said gently, placing a finger over his mouth.

"No one here blames you for anything Danny," said Sam with a gentle smile to her friend. Mike and her had retreated to Taylor's small reading nook.

"Yeah dude. .. Chill." agreed Tucker as he fumbled with his PDA.

Danny felt suddenly on the edge. He didn't know whether to sob, or to shout, wanting so bad to strike out. Jazz sat beside him and put an arm around him cautiously.

"Danny. . . Taylor saved your life for a _reason_. . ."

Danny looked up at her, suddenly feeling like a child looking onto a parent as his older sister eyed him tenderly.

"She wouldn't want you to be so upset. . .as a matter of fact, all I've ever seen her want is your happiness."

Danny scoffed, feeling his anger build again as he looked to a frail Taylor.

"Happiness? What would make me happy is going to pound Vlad's face in!" Danny snarled violently, wanting tot ride to Wisconsin right now. To think that Vlad was capable of such an atrocity was low, and the fact that he did it to perhaps the person Danny cared about the most made it even worse.

"I think Taylor already has that covered. . ." said Mike with a knowing look to his sister. He watched as she shivered a bit through her sheets and groaned incoherently. Danny knew he was referring to her vengeful nature. . . and somehow remembering her slyness comforted him.

"Yeah. . ." Danny said, a twisted smirk forming on his face. Heaven help Vlad now that she was a ghost. . .and then it hit him. . .

Taylor was a ghost. . .

And then he waited for her to wake.

Just as he looked over, he spotted her eyelids. He gasped as they fluttered open, revealing a dark red for a moment.

"Ugh. .. " she groaned. When she blinked, her eyes turned neon green, then back to the beautiful honey color Danny had grown to love.

"TAYLOR!" Danny shouted. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm, and he lunged at her. Taylor gasped in pain as his body hit hers, but she smiled all the same.

"Danny!" she gasped, her voice sounded like a gag.

The rest of the team had ran over, the same look of happiness on their faces. Taylor saw them and smiled, the best she could when she felt so tired.

"Th-"

"Sh. . ." Danny said, silencing her.

He wanted nothing more than to know she was okay, but he knew what she needed, and that was rest.

"But. . ."

"Just go to sleep now Taylor. . . We'll be here when you wake up. . I promise."

Danny took her hand in his, and she felt her apply pressure in an attempt to squeeze it.

* * *

"How did you find us?" Taylor asked weakly. There were so many things she wanted to know.Her voice was hoarse and worn, and she barely made a sound, even in the quiet of her bedroom. Danny looked up from his NASA Space Travels book and found her eyes. He held her gaze as long as he could, and then closed his book quietly. 

"We'd put a homing signal on Danny awhile ago. . . and when he didn't return the next morning well, I called your brother." Sam answered with a strained smile to the weak girl in front of her. She tried to keep her voice even, mature, but Danny could see through the strong wall she had put up, into the scared child behind it.

"And then, we found you and Danny. . .and. . ." Mike walked up behind Sam and silenced her with a gentle touch of her shoulder. Sam turned and looked at him with incomprehensible fear. He slowly put both of his strong hands on her shoulders and he looked deep into her pools of lavender eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine Sam." he assured, taking her into his arms and stroking her hair. Danny smiled as he watched them. He knew that Sam was in good hands, and truth be told he was glad that he and Sam were becoming closer. Sam was his best friend, and if she really did like him well. . . he would never want to hurt her, no matter how powerful his feelings were for Taylor. However, she seemed to have moved on.

Taylor groaned a bit and stretched, her muscles feeling weak and numb. Some part of her wondered if she really was living, or if this was just a dream that death brought.

"I feel like I'm dead. . ." she said with a twisted smile, looking around at all of her friends. Every so often, a small red puff of smoke would issue from her mouth, and she would become cold. She drew her covers closer to her and looked up at Danny, who was leaning beside her on her bed, taking her hand and slowly playing with her fingers. He noticed her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Well, technically you _are_ half dead. . ." he reminded her with a playful nudge. Taylor smirked a bit at the joke and rolled her large brown eyes at Danny. Danny had missed that so much, he almost bursted with joy.

"And so are _you." _she reminded him. She took his hand gently and felt its coldness beneath her fingers. Sam looked away, a frown on her face as she eyed Tucker, who was in the back of the room replaying the very moment Taylor had received her powers.

"Man. . . and I thought I had it bad when I broke my arm when I was three. . . " He looked up from his musings at an amused Taylor. Tucker didn't understand how she could deal with so much pain,

"Did it hurt as much as it _looks_ like it did?"

Taylor nodded her head around in thought, lips pulled back, eyes to the side, then she gave Tucker a reasonably curious look.

"Actually. . .I can't remember. . . " she said slowly, prying her mind for any thoughts. All she could really remember was Danny's eyes, large and neon, then a sharp tingling sensation. . .then the dark shadows, the look of terror on Vlad's face as he mumbled something nervously into the restlessness of the stadium. It was nerve wracking to think too much, so Taylor exhaled slowly and opened her eyes to see her arm doing a familiar magic trick.

"All I know is that my arm keeps disappearing."

She gestured to her thin arm, which kept fading in and out of focus. Not used to the sight, Taylor cringed and looked away, trying not to throw up as the unsettling images settled in her brain. It was a sharp reminder of what had just happened hours ago, and again, she didn't want to think about what the future held.

"That _might_ happen for awhile. . . "Danny said with a shy smile. He remembered how it was when he first got his powers. He had stumbled through his first year of school, new powers plopping up randomly, him trying to figure out what they were. . . And then it really hit him. . . Taylor was a Halfa, just like him. He didn't think he could ever become closer to her, but suddenly he was. She was the same species of him. . .a freak like he was. . . and some sick part of him was enjoying it.

_This isn't anything to get excited over Danny. . ._

Still, he couldn't help but think of all the things he and Taylor could do together now. They could fly together, torture all the popular kids, hunt Skulker. . . hunt ghosts. Taylor noticed the grin that had formed so suddenly on his face, and she looked up at him with slight annoyance.

"Earth to Danny." she said weakly.

_Dannyyy_

Danny looked down at her and shrugged. He gave her a sheepish look.

"Wha- oh well, I was just thinking. . ."

"Thinking what?"

She was interested now. Whenever Danny got like that it was for a good reason. His mind worked brilliantly, and any plan or thought he had would entertain her. Taylor leaned up on her pillows, trying not to lose her balance as a dizziness took over.

"What is your name going to be?" Danny asked slowly, a smile spreading across his pale visage as he sold his idea.

"My name?" Taylor gave Danny a confused look.

"Her _name?"_Jazz looked up from her psychology book, down at Danny with skepticism.

"As in a super-hero name?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you should ask Taylor if she wants this? And I think you should wait. . . "Jazz looked to Taylor's weak body back up to Danny.

"This might be too much for her to-"

"Yes. . .that's brilliant Danny!" answered Taylor before Jazz could talk about the issue further. Taylor looked livelier than they had seen in a few hours. She sat up higher on her bed, her color flooding back into her cheeks.

"We both could fight ghosts. Who needs just one hero anyway! It's like a track team. . . you need to have five great runners to really kick butt!"

"Yeah.. right well. . ." Danny started, not knowing the slightest about track, but taking her word for it.

"It should be something ghostly. . . something . . ._spectral."_ she continued, her eyes bright as she began to think.

Danny tried to think, and then he was awakened by his musings by Derrick.

"Spectral. . .. Spectra. . .Spectra?" Mike offered with a pleased look on his face.

"No no. . .that's already another ghosts name . . ." Danny informed with a shake of his head. . .

Spectra . .. Spectora . . .Specter. . ." Danny said slowly, trying to think of a name.

Sam's eyes widened as she got the idea.

"Hecter, Specter." she declared brightly.

"Taylor Specter!" Taylor finished with a proud smile, looking to Danny. The look she gave him was of pure love and joy. She blushed as she reached for him, an unusual gesture for her. Danny grinned and embraced her, trying not to crush her with his weight.

". . .But this _doesn't_ mean I'm the _sidekick_ at all." came her muffled voice from beneath him. She couldn't imagine being a passive follower. . .and she was never going to make up stupid puns. Danny however chuckled and held her tighter, Taylor feeling warmer as his embrace melted into her.

"I wouldn't dream of it. . ."

* * *

My internet is totally down. I have to use my bros computer to get this in. I've also been really busy as usual. . I'm sorry if the quality of this chapter was poor. . . I didn't really have too much time to write it. Gah this fanfiction stuff can get hard XD But I mustered up the gumption to come down here one in the morning because I know Moonlight Umbreon, who happens to be the greatest author on reviews my stories and "awaits more chapters" XD So thanks to my number one reviewer, Moonlight Umbreon!. . .this chapter is only here because of you XD 

Night everyone!

Elusive Visionary-


	22. Chapter 22

For the last dern time. .. I don't own Danneh!

Chapter 22

Shadow of the Day

* * *

They'd stayed that way all night, locked up in Taylor's cozy home. Rain had pounded on the tall ornate windows relentlessly, causing the world outside to become blurred and twisted. Every so often thunder would rumble around them, and lightning would light up the room with a series of brilliant flashes. Jazz fell asleep over her psychology book, her carrot colored hair falling all over her face as she leaned to the side, comatose. Before nightfall Tucker had retreated to the warmth of the fireplace. Orange flames casted shadows on his sleeping figure. Every so often he'd shiver and mutter in his sleep, Danny wondering what Tucker, his calm and happy friend, was so worried about. Sam and Mike talked well into the night about one band or the other, and had fallen asleep across from each other, though it looked like subconsciously they wanted to be closer. Their arms reached for each other in their sleep. Danny however was awake, watching Taylor restlessly. His eyes had dark circles under them, and the light blue of his irises seemed to darken like the murky Alaskan waters he'd read about in geography books.

He felt that he owed her this kind of protection. Just a few nights ago Taylor was in this very room before she went out on her jog. She'd most likely pulled on one of her odd running suits he had seen her wear when the weather was cold, most likely stressed out over her classes. Alone, looking to peace, she ventured out into the dark. . .and then tragedy struck. He pictured the sick look on Vlad's face as he watched her from a distance, his predatory thoughts right before he struck an innocent girl. Danny looked to Taylor's peaceful face and smiled wryly. She wasn't as innocent as he thought at first, but she still was in a way defenseless. Vlad was a grown man, and should know better than to take advantage of someone so young and small. His smile faded as his face tightened with anger. The urge to get up right at this moment and attack Vlad was still fresh in his mind, but he simply couldn't leave Taylor. Besides, he thought, she would eventually be after Vlad, and he knew this.

Danny looked at the small blue clock beside Taylor's bed, and saw that it was 4:00AM. Had he really been sitting there for so long? He could picture the same clock saying 8:00PM, what it seemed like minutes before. Lost in his thoughts, he supposed that time went by quickly when you were guarding someone. Danny got up from his chair finally. His legs had gone slightly numb, and ached to be stretched. He did a small series of stretches, spreading his tight muscles apart in an attempt to allow himself to move. Yawning tiredly, hearing the rain even louder than before, he gazed at Taylor again. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Trying not to wake her, he climbed onto her bed, keeping a respectful distance, but sitting on it all the same. The soft warmth of the down comforter almost cradled him to sleep, but he fought against the urge; he wanted to watch her sleep. Taylor's hair had frizzed slightly because of the humidity, crowning her head with soft brown curls that suddenly looked darker. Her face looked snow white, and her long eyelashes fluttered as her eyes went through the REM stages of sleep.

Danny felt guilt set in again as he watched her. How could this have happened? How could he have let her get captured so mercilessly? Where was he when this all happened? What had Vlad done to her? She didn't like to talk about what happened the night she was captured. What had happened so horrible that Taylor couldn't speak of it? For the first time in awhile, Danny completely broke down. He fell headfirst on her bed, forgetting that Taylor was just in front of her. It wasn't like him to cry like this, and he knew. His sobbing was muffled as he hit the bed a few times with his fist.

_How could I have let this happen to her? I love __her.__ . .I'd die for her! How could I have been such an __idiot...__allowing__ her to see any of this. . ._

Danny continued to sob, until something caught his attention. He felt the slightest touch on his shoulder. The coldness of it startled him, and he slowly looked up to see Taylor's concerned face looking at him through the darkness of her room.

"Danny. . ." she breathed quietly, and for a moment he was lost in her eyes.

Her ghost sense continued to flow from her mouth, still red. Danny flinched, ashamed that she had caught him in such a moment of weakness. He felt the gentle cool touch of her hand on his face and he opened his eyes blearily.

"Taylor?" he stuttered through his tears. Taylor shook her head and felt open her arms again for him. Danny smiled through his tears as much as he could and crawled closer to her as she held him in her thin arms. They barely felt like anything, but meant so much at the same time. She began to stroke his hair, her breathing light and even. Danny snuggled closer, feeling comforted by the beating of her heart.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an hour, until Danny finally spoke.

"Taylor?" he said raggedly, turning around to look at her. Her eyes opened to take in his suddenly desperate appearance. She expected him to say so much, but he simply opened his mouth a few times to speak.

"I love you."

Taylor's eyes filled with love and she smiled back, hopelessly lost in sudden happiness.

"I love you too. . ."

Her voice had lost that harsh edge it normally had, and all he could hear was the truth. He knew now that whatever would happen they would face together, and he gently leaned forwards. Taylor tried to meet him, but she couldn't. She was still a bit tired and weak from the night before.

She felt Danny's cool lips against hers, and she weakly wrapped her arms around him. Their two ghost scents mixed to form a small purple haze around both of them. The haze slowly drifted like a marvelous cloud from them, and passed straight through Taylor's wall, passed her brothers room above into the stormy sky above.

* * *

Well, that was the end of the FIRST part of this story. I like to get into detail a lot, which is why it basically took 22 chapters to talk about what happened to Taylor and to get the story really started. It's nice to sort of give things a background before you jump into them. I've been wanting to write a story like this for awhile, and I figure I only get one shot, so I might as well make it the best I can!

To answer Moon's question, the sequel will be up soon. I plan to make the sequel even better. I suffered through writers block alot in this story, mostly because I rushed to finish chapters, just to have them up. My next story is going to be a bit longer, with longer chapters. I'm also going to edit the chapters several times before I post them. It will be a bit slower, but the quality of the chapters will be better.

I really thank anyone who read my story, even if alot of people didn't review. Special thanks to Moonlight Umbreon, the writer of the brilliant story, Forever a Phantom, and many more! Her praise and comments really made writing this story worth it, and I would like to thank her publically for all of the support.

The sequel will come out within the next week, so I can write more of Twisted, a story of Vlad's early life.

The chapter of the story is Shadow of the Day, directly related to Linkin Parks new song. I think I needed to give that credit XD. I was listening to the song while writing this, so it inspired me to get into detail and out of my writers block.

Thanks to everyone!

**ElusiveVisionary**


End file.
